釉薬- Uwagusuri
by Nikihara Mai
Summary: Mai was feeling upset due to embarrassing herself in front of a guy she crushed on when a guy with black hair and grey eyes suddenly gave her a box of (what she thought) chocolates. A month later, Mai was still looking for the guy and just as she was about to give up and forget all about it, she enters a store called 'Uwagusuri'. There, she meets the guy she was looking for. [AU]
1. Prologue & 1st Bake

**Hi, my name's Mai and I'm finally posting a fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, it'd have tons of love scenes.**

_Prologue_

A certain brown haired girl was squatting at the side of the Shibuya streets.

_Stupid! Why did I have to embarrass myself like that in front of him! This is totally Osamu's fault._

Mai had managed to embarrass herself in front of the guy that she had a crush on in her university. Just as Mai was grumbling to herself about how stupid she was, a black haired guy in a chef's uniform walked pass. He stopped in front of Mai and kneeled to her level. Mai, sensing the unwanted presence, looked up and saw that the guy was not only pale looking but also good looking. He had dark grey eyes that seem to go deep into the abyss, a look that seems to not have a care about the world. The good looking guy stretched out his hand towards Mai with a box in tow.

_It smells good. Wonder what it is…_

Mai glared at the guy before reluctantly accepting the box of confectionary. Just as Mai opened the box, the said guy walked away silently. The box had contained Bonbons and Mai, feeling in the dumps, did not realize what it was and just stuffed her mouth with it.

_Somehow… I am starting to feel light…_

Who'd knew that the box of Bonbons given to Mai would cause the two to meet once again but on different terms.

_1__st__ Bake: Profiterole_

_Damn that ass! Why is it so hard to find a certain black hair guy with overly pale skin?!  
Was he like an alien that was visiting planet Earth on that day? Well…he could certainly get off with being an alien since there can't be such a good looking guy on earth and with that skin color, but he was definitely wearing a chef's uniform at that time. … Wait. Chef's uniform? Maybe Hoshou knows._

Mai, an 18-year-old university student, has been going around the Shibuya streets in attempts to meet the black haired guy again. She was about to give up on finding the guy but now she has hope because she is sure that one of her friends, Hoshou, knows where to find the guy.

"Hoshou!" Mai shouted as she entered a traditional looking sweets store.

"Oh, it's Mai. What do you need this time?" A man with middle length dirt-blonde hair that was tied up replied.

Mai instantly walks to where Hoshou was standing and gives him a brief description of the guy she was looking for.

"Before I say anything, mind finishing the last Profiterole that I bought?" Hoshou asked Mai while putting the said dessert on a plate for Mai.

Mai accepts it without a moment of haste and her eyes lit up the moment the delicacy touched her tongue. Forgetting about the real reason for her appearance in the store, she excitedly ask the older man where he bought the Profiterole from.

"I bought it from the store across and apparently—"before he was able to finish his sentence, Mai had already taken off to the store across. If Mai had taken off at least a few seconds later, she would have known that the very guy that she was looking for is the owner of the said store.

_So this the store. It looks nice and I am going to buy tons of cakes from this store to forget about that stupid pale good looking guy! Here I come, Uwagusuri!_

"Hello! I'm here to buy—"Mai was unable to utter another word after she took a proper look at the person at the counter.

The person at the counter was wearing a black chef's uniform. His hair was black and his eyes were a dark shade of grey. Lastly, his skin was as pale as snow. Guess who it was.

"I'd be grateful if you don't block the entrance," said the guy at the counter with a flat voice.

Mai curls her fingers inwards into a fist and her whole body shook with anger.

"YOU! Because of you, I had to not only bear the humiliation at school but also outside!"

Mai's words penetrate his ears, causing him to wince. Mai stared at the guy head on but the guy only gave a glance before returning to read the book he was holding.

_ARGH! The nerves of that guy! I'll be sure to make him suffer the same fate as me!_

_**End of 1**__**st**__** Bake**_

**So…how was it? It's shorter than I imagined since I am not really good at elaborating some things. I welcome critics but don't go too far please, I have a soft heart thus I get hurt easily. …okay, maybe not. My friend will definite laugh seeing me say that I'm soft hearted. Anyways, please do R&amp;R! ~**

**Thank you for reading :3**


	2. 2nd Bake

**HI! I'm here once again with the second chapter of **釉薬. **I hope you'll enjoy it despite it being short.**

_2__nd__ Bake: Petit Fours_

A certain long, wavy brown haired girl was sitting in a store called 'Uwagusuri' and was sipping her fifth glass of lemonade. She was staring, more like glaring, intently at a certain dark haired guy, sitting at the counter, reading a book. There was barely anyone in the store except for the two of them.

_Is he really the owner of this place? Could Hoshou be wrong? Also, why is he the only worker in here? Hm… maybe because business isn't that well, thus there isn't any need for other workers. Gosh, he doesn't even smile at his customers! How does he intend to make this business prosper?_

Mai had tried to talk to the guy at every chance she get for the past three days and yet she was treated as though she was part of the air. The only time he'd actually acknowledge her presence is when she is ordering a glass of lemonade. Mai once tried to talk to him about the certain incident but he'd ignore her and would say "If you aren't ordering, I suggest you leave."

Mai was already finishing her sixth lemonade. Somehow, the guy just seemed to know that she'd order another glass of lemonade the moment she finishes one glass of it.

_Now that I think about it, I keep calling him "you" or "that guy". Maybe I should at least ask for his name…_

"Umm... can you at least tell me your name? I don't want to be rude and keep calling you "that guy" or just "you"," Mai timidly asked the guy when he was delivering her seventh glass of lemonade.

The pale skin guy stared at Mai for a moment or two before answering, "It is already rude of you to ask for my name before giving yours."

Instead of flaring up that he called her rude, her eyes twinkled with curiosity. With a huge smile, she says, "My name's Taniyama Mai. A freshman in University."

There was a moment of pause before the guy introduced himself, "Davis Oliver. Owner of Uwagusuri."

…_Davis O.. ori.. ori.. How am I supposed to pronounce that?!_

"Do you not know that staring is rude, Taniyama-san?"

Mai had unknowingly stared at Oliver while trying to figure out how to pronounce his name.

"Umm... how do I... pronounce your name?..." Mai asked with a quavering voice.

Oliver showed a look of surprise for a moment before chuckling.

_What's so funny? Is it because I can't pronounce his name?_

"You can just call me Noll, an abbreviation of Oliver. It's No-ru in Japanese, so it should be much easier for you."

Mai nod her head without much thought and continued drinking her now diluted lemonade. She continues looking at Oliver, wondering if he remembered their first meeting. Eventually, Mai got really bored and Oliver was already gone from the counter.

_Since when did he disappear?! Wait, where did he go in the first place? How can he just leave his shop with no one tending to it? Maybe he's in the kitchen... I'll take a short peek._

Mai tiptoed her way silently to the kitchen and what she saw made her heart race. Oliver was massaging the dough with such tenderness as though the dough was fragile. The sight of Oliver putting the ingredients together to make a pastry, made Mai feel as though she was watching a graceful dance performance. With every drop of ingredient, Mai's mouth opened in awe and she couldn't help but think that Oliver was amazing.

"I know that I am good looking, Taniyama-san, but I would appreciate it if you refrain yourself from staring at me while I'm working," said Oliver without looking at Mai.

Mai felt her cheeks warm and she stomped out to her seat. Puffin out her cheeks, she grumbles, "Stupid narcissist."

_Wait. Narcissist? Aha! I shall call him Naru! It's much more easier than that Davis O.. ori.. whatever and Noru. Then, Naru it is!_

With a triumph smile, Mai happily finishes her seventh glass of lemonade and walks to the counter, purposely ringing the bell, signaling Naru to attend to her. Naru comes into view at the fifth bell with a pretty annoyed look plastered on his face. Mai was about to ask him for one last glass of lemonade but Naru placed a plate in front of her, cutting her sentence short. On the plate was a Petit Four with the word 'Mai' designed on it. Mai was going to thank Naru for the cake but...

"Hurry up and take a bite. I need your opinion on it," Naru said to Mai as he walked to her table to collect the seven empty glasses and out it in the kitchen.

Despite the rude request, Mai took a bite off the cake. The cake was simply sweet and delicious. When Naru had returned from the kitchen, Mai told him that it was sweet and delicious.

"I guess I should have predicted that you'd say that, with such a brain of yours. Your vocabulary seems to be lacking," Naru said with a-matter-of-fact tone.

_Gosh, Naru is not only narcissistic and rude. He's also irritating! Fine, I'll just irritate him every day!_

"I've decided! I'll work here starting tomorrow, Naru."

_End of 2__nd__ Bake_

… **I am not really happy with this chapter as it is lacking proper descriptions again.. ;-;**

**I hope you had enjoyed another chapter of **釉薬. **The next chapter of **釉薬 **will be coming right up! It'll be the last chapter for the month I guess, since I do not have a computer and am currently using my friend's. Thank you!**


	3. 3rd Bake

**Once again, I'm here to post a fanfic on Ghost Hunt. I'm warning you, this chapter is going to be pretty short.**

**But I hope you'll enjoy it and R&amp;R!~**

_3__rd__ Bake: Croissant_

On a fine Friday morning, the sun was out and shining brightly. Uwagusuri was quiet as normal until the arrival of a brown haired girl, skipping into the store.

"Naru, I'm here to start work!" Mai says out in a silvery voice.

However, Naru was nowhere to be found. In place of Naru, there was a white chef's uniform on the counter's seat. This made Mai smile and quickly took off to the toilet with the uniform in tow.

_Wow. Surprising, it fits nicely. How did he know my size? Is he a pervert?! … no way. He's too high and mighty and narcissistic at that to be a pervert. I bet he'd rather touch himself than someone else._

After putting on her uniform, Mai sits at the counter and excitedly waits for a customer.

Time passes by and not a single customer had coming in. The only person to enter and exit the store was a kid trying to look at the pastries on display. Mai was slowly getting bored and she started twirling the ends of her hair to relief a bit of her boredom.

_I should have known it was going to be this boring. I mean, I was practically the only one here for the past few days as well! I wonder if the cakes go to waste everyday… Since there's nothing for me to do… I guess I'll take a look at what Naru's so busy making._

Mai began to walk sneakily towards the kitchen and stuck her head out from the kitchen's entrance to look at what Naru was making. The only thing that she saw was Naru mixing some stuff together. She wanted to ask Naru what it was that he was making but Naru just had to say something that made angry.

"Have I not told you to refrain from staring at me, Taniyama-san? I know I'm good-looking but you should not harbor any feelings towards your boss."

"I was not! I was just wondering what you were doing and.. it's boring tending the counter!" Mai retorts but Naru gave a low chuckle and replied, "You have already expected that since you have been coming here for the past week. Though, with the size of your brain, I am not surprised that you are not able to predict such an obvious outcome."

Mai let out a low growl and stomped off angrily to the counter.

_Stupid Naru! I am able to predict such an outcome, I just didn't thought of it! Urgh… this is really boring… Why isn't there at least some customers? I mean it's not like it's raining… I'm so… sleepy…_

Mai ended up sleeping at the counter and she had a dream of a nice Naru give her a piece of pastry, thanking her for her hard work.

It was already time for the store to close and Mai was beginning to wake up from her wonderful dream. Her mouth opened wide, letting out a yawn, before she opened her left eye and saw a certain patch of black hair beside her. Her eyes instantly open and she kept blinking to get rid of any sleepiness left. She abruptly stood up and a thud was heard. Apparently, a blanket was put on her while she was asleep.

"Na-Naru! Sorry for sleeping on the job," Mai managed to sputter before excusing herself to the toilet.

Naru had been reading a book on supernatural beside her after he was done baking. He had taken the liberty to put a blanket on Mai and took a seat beside her, tending the store while she slept. Naru continued reading his book as though Mai had not even woken up.

Meanwhile, in the toilet…

_Oh my god… I can't believe I slept the whole afternoon! And that Naru saw me sleeping! Also.. Naru looked so good looking while reading the book.. GOSH! What am I saying?! I must be out of my mind.. Though he IS good looking. Sigh, I bet he is going to reprimand me for sleeping on the first day of work._

When Mai finally exits the toilet and returns to the counter, she finds a plate of croissants with a mug of hot chocolate. Mai looks around, looking for Naru but he was gone. Mai takes a seat and starts eating the croissants. A smile came to her face when she saw a set of keys beside the mug of hot chocolate. It was the key to Uwagusuri.

_Although it isn't exactly like the one in my dream, I guess it's his way of welcoming me to Uwagusuri._

_End of 3__rd__ Bake_

**YES! I managed to get this done real quick! Hope you liked the chapter despite it being pretty plain this time round. I think I'll do another chapter for the day! See ya~**


	4. 4th Bake

**Fourth chapter of **釉薬 **coming right up! I can't believe this is going to be the fourth on that I'm typing today. Well, I actually have 14 chapters of it planned. FYI, This story is going to contain around 27 chapters~**

**Please R&amp;R, Enjoy!**

_4__th__ Bake: Mille- Feuille_

Mai had ended her university lecture early and was on her way to Uwagusuri. Just as she was skipping happily to the store, she notices a large delivery truck in front of the store. Mai walked closer to it and she saw Naru talk to the delivery man. The delivery man had jet black hair, with the front of his hair covering the right eye. The man seems to be in his early thirties and is still fit. The conversation between the two were halt as the man suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Mai.

"Who are you?" the man growled in a threatening voice to Mai.

Mai was only able to shiver from the chills that were crawling up her spine. The man kept probing Mai to answer him when Naru finally decides to 'save' her.

"She's my employee. Don't kill her, Lin," Naru told the man, Lin, in an authority tone.

Lin let go of Mai and swiftly went to his truck. He gave a short bow to Naru before getting into his truck and driving away.

_Wow. That Lin guy is scary! I could have died… But, how does Naru know him? I mean Lin might be a delivery man that delivers the ingredients but.. the way they converse, seems as though they have known each other for years. Will Naru answer me if I asked?_

"Naru, how did you come to know that delivery man? Also, why are you on such friendly terms with him?" Mai ended up asking Naru in a foghorn voice.

Naru looked at Mai and told her, "Even if I were to tell you, I don't think your brain will be able to grasp it," before proceeding to open the door.

"My brain might be small, but if you were to explain it well enough, I might just grasp it!" Mai retorted with puff of her cheeks.

Her outburst made Naru chuckle and he entered the store without saying anything more to her. Mai stomped her feet and grumbled at Naru being irritating before she herself enter Uwagusuri to start work.

As usual, Mai had nothing to do in the store except for staring at the door, waiting for a customer to just step in. She had tried to read a book but Naru banned her from it because she was over absorbed in her book that she did not hear Naru calling for her.

When it was finally break time, Naru came out of his 'lair' and took a seat beside Mai before putting a plate of Mille-Feuille in front of Mai. Despite feeling restless the moment before, Mai's eyes lit up and she took a bite of the cake eagerly. Naru had a small smile on his face which Mai didn't see.

"Naru, how about doing something to make more customers come in to the shop?" Mai asked Naru while finishing half of the cake.

"It's better this way," Naru gave a short reply.

_Only YOU will think that way, Naru, since you love solitude so much. Can't he think of the store? Or me? That has to work doing nothing? It makes me feel as though I shouldn't even deserve a paycheck for doing nothing on the job. Worse still, he gives me stuff to eat all the time!_

Just then, someone comes by into the store and passes a flyer to Mai.

_This is it! This Summer is going to be great!_

Mai was grinning from ear to ear. Naru had a bad feeling about how Mai was suddenly smiling like that. He tried to take a look at the flyer that had made her become like that, but Mai was fast enough to crush it before he could even get a glimpse of it.

Just what made Mai's mood change so quickly and drastically? Will it affect Naru's mood?

_End of 4__th__ Bake_

**HAH! It's the fourth chapter!~ It's really short but well.. can't help it. Even my planning for this chapter was kind of short. Though I hope you had enjoyed it.**

**By the way, I just checked how many people had reviewed this story of mine and wohoo! It's surprisingly more than 10! I mean, I thought it'd only reach two digit after 24 hours. Thanks for those who read this story. I'll be sure to try and improve my decriptions and lengthen the story.**

**FYI, I'm an English speaker but my grammar isn't that good. Even my teachers told me so. Hahah, so pardon the grammar mistakes. The only thing I'm good at is spelling words out and of course talking! But since this is typing, my grammar is a bit off. Still, thank you for reading! :3**


	5. 5th Bake

**Gosh… it's already the fifth chapter? … I feel like dying.. even my friend feels like dying, haha. But I'll survive because I am here to continue**釉薬 **. This chapter might be longer than the previous, but no promises! Since I am the type that usually don't keep them, :p though I'll try. On to the story!~**

_5__th__ Bake: __Canelé_ Summer is arriving soon. The temperature in Shibuya was getting warmer as Spring comes to an end. Naru, as usual was reading his book at the counter while waiting for Mai to arrive from her university before he goes back into his 'lair'. Naru thinks that it is going to be another normal day of Mai coming in and complaining how boring her work is. However, the calm season came to an end when the door was suddenly opened by a wide smiling Mai and in tow was a reporter.

"Naru, I'm here with a guest!" Mai exclaimed with a singsong voice.

Naru went to his 'lair' while Mai served her guest with an overly positive attitude. Naru knew that it was a sign of a storm brewing and that if he don't chase the reporter out of Uwagusuri soon, he'd regret it. Just when Naru finally decides to chase the reporter out because he can't stand the loud squealing.

"Mai, I would appreciate it if you'd—"

"I've decided that Uwagusuri is the WINNER!" The reporter squealed loudly.

Mai was doing hi-fives with the reporter while Naru had a scowl on his face.

"Mai, what is the reporter talking about? What winner?" Naru asked Mai with an orotund voice.

Mai turned to face him and smiled at him. She bid farewell to the reporter before explaining to Naru what had just happened.

"Basically, Uwagusuri is going to be featured in the Summer issue of Food Delicacy which is popular in Shibuya! Not only will we be getting more customers, I will feel much better having something to do in this boring store," Mai told Naru who was getting even more irritated with every word.

Naru glared at Mai before saying, "You are NOT getting anything for break for a whole MONTH."

Despite Naru telling her that she won't be receiving any treats for a month, she smiled. Though she'd regret it soon enough.

The Summer issue of Food Delicacy was out a few days before Spring came to an end and just as Mai had expected, Uwagusuri was soon filled up with customer. Mai happily busied herself attending to all the customer.

_HAH! Take that Naru. It is definitely better with customers around._

However, Mai's happiness and energetic attitude did not last more than three days. It was already Summer and the sound of cicadas buzzing was a sign of it. The number of customers in Uwagusuri was not decreasing and Mai was feeling extremely low. Not only does she have to tend to dozens of customers, she was deprived of sweets. When it was finally break, Mai slumped on the counter, grumbling about Naru being petty and selfish.

"Then I guess you wouldn't want this freshly made _Canelé," Naru suddenly appeared near Mai._

_The moment Mai heard the words 'freshly baked', her eyes sparkled and like a cavewoman, she grabbed the plate of Canelé. Once she took a bite of it, her energy was revived and she beamed at Naru._

_"This is yummy!" Mai says it to Naru happily, like a child._

_Naru simply gave a low chuckle and says in a low voice, "I see that you are still lacking in your choice of words."_

_Mai huffed at him but then smiled and they spent their break in comfortable silence. Although Mai still had to work through half of the day with a few more dozens of customers, she was happy because it seems that Naru is finally going to give her treats for breaks again._

_Will the number of customers ever subside?_

_End of 5__th__ Bake_

_**YIPPEE!~ Finally done with this short short short chapter. I mean it's really short! So sorry about it, I just didn't know what to type about.. I hope the next will be long enough because the next chapter is going to be about John appearing and Naru being a tiny weeny bit jealous of Mai being friendly with John. :3**_

_**I hope you had enjoyed this chapter, please await the next chapter which will most probably be upload by hopefully next month.**_

_**Thank you, once again! :#**_


	6. 6th Bake

**Back from the dead... Just kidding. Currently using my mom's windows phone. Let's get on with the 6th bake!**

_6th Bake: Charlotte Cake_

It's summer, the weather's humid and Mai is currently in need of Uwagusuri's air conditioning. However, Naru just seem to love seeing Mai suffer. He told her to go to the supermarket, which is a 15 minute walk, at the moment she stepped into the store.

_That stupid Naru. The next time he ask me to do such a thing on a hot day, I am going to pour hot water on him! Anyways, why doesn't he seem affected by the weather? He's even wearing black!_

Mai was determined to scream at Naru about how selfish and uncaring he was, the moment she stepped into Uwagusuri. However, when she finally entered the store and had a whiff of the air condition, she saw a blonde man that was an inch shorter than Naru. The said man was conversing with Naru in English. Mai did not understand most of their conversation. She stood at the entrance, quite dumbly, waiting for Naru to actually notice her presence. After what seemed like hours, Naru seemed to finally notice that Mai had returned.

"Mai, stop standing there like a moron and come over here," Naru motioned for Mai to stand in front of the blonde.

Without actually registering what Naru had called her, she ends up walking towards Naru and the mysterious Blonde with her mouth agape. When she finally stood beside the Blonde, she noticed that not only was the Blonde good looking, he had a smile like an angel and his hair was shimmering like stars. Mai gave a shy smile to the stranger and the Blonde gave a dazzling smile in return. Mai could feel her heart beating faster. She wanted to know the Blonde's name immediately but before she was able to say anything, Naru gave a totally obvious fake cough, directing her attention to him. Mai glared at him.

"Mai, this is Brown John. He'll be working here starting today," Naru said without giving a care that Mai was glaring daggers at him.

"Nice to meet you, Mai-chan. It'll be a pleasure working with you," John said to smile with a kind voice and let out his hand for a handshake.

Mai gladly took his hand and shook it. She was smiling happily and forgot that Naru was still there before Naru starts barking at her that she'll have to tend to the store after putting the last minute bought ingredients. Mai was about to retort back but Naru had already walked into the kitchen with John in tow.

After Mai had taken care of the ingredients, she took a seat at the counter and before she had even a moment of rest, customers start pooling in.

_Gosh... Can't I have at least a short break? Don't tell me this is karma for actually entering that competition. But, at least I have work to do now! I better concentrate on my work or else Devil Naru will try a new way of torturing me tomorrow._

Mai had to tend to customers all day. Even during break, she was only served a sponge cake and a glass of orange juice. Naru was making John start work as his assistant right away. Whenever Mai was finally free of customers, Naru would start barking at her to clean up the store. She didn't have a single moment of rest. Mai wanted to curse Naru but every single time, customers would appear just before she curses out.

_Finally… I'm done… wondering if I can go already._

Mai was packing up and just before she entered the kitchen, John was exiting it. With his angelic smile, he asked her, "Would you like to try a slice of my freshly made Charlotte Cake?"

Mai and John took a seat at one of the store tables. Mai thanked John before proceeding to eat the cake. The cake was decorated simply and the main ingredient was strawberry. Mai wouldn't stop praising how delicious the cake was.

"Mai-chan, I was wondering… how did you come to know about Davis-san? It isn't like him to hire someone that he is not familiar with," John asked Mai.

Mai stopped eating the cake and thought back of the reason why she actually searched for Naru.

"You know... I can't believe I forgot!" Mai suddenly exclaimed.

John raised his eyebrows and Mai continued," Well, actually… I went around searching for him because a few months ago, he gave me this box of... what I thought was chocolates. I ate them since they smelled so alluring and I was hungry at that time. Guess what happened? My neighbours told me that I went around telling people about my embarrassing habits, the whole night! The chocolates in the box he gave me was actually bonbons, containing alcohol! Haish... all because of him, I had to bear the humiliation among my neighbours. Even some of my university friends heard about it… Which is how I ended up here. As for why he hired me... it was more of me barging my way in."

John processed what Mai had said. Although it was highly possible that it was Naru's fault, it still doesn't make sense as to why Naru hired Mai as one of his employees. John wanted to try probing her to tell him if Naru had been treating her specially but decided against it. The two of them just continued chatting while waiting for Naru to be done with his clean up in the kitchen.

While John and Mai were chatting happily like old friends, Naru had just stepped out of his 'lair'. He was about to call out to Mai however he stopped himself after seeing the atmosphere around them. Somehow, he wanted to punch something but he ends up clenching his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Brown-san, I'm leaving first. Please lock up the store," Naru quickly said before exiting the store.

_Naru? That's weird. John just started work today and he is asking him to lock up instead of me. Why? And, somehow, he seemed to be in a REALLY bad mood. Hm… I'll ask him tomorrow._

_End of 6__th__ Bake_

**Finally I am uploading the sixth chapter of Uwagusuri!~**

**I was really sick yesterday and guess what made my day? I finally received reviews and even followers!~ hehehe, I thank the two followers which are; percabeth8 and Naruisawesome !**

**Not only is Naruisawesome a follower, she is also my very first reviewer which I am really happy about!**

**Now, I'll tell you about what was actually on the flyer on 4****th**** Bake.**

**Back to 4****th**** Bake**

**Someone suddenly enters the store and passes a flyer to Mai. Mai looked at it briefly before her eyes opened wide as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing.**

'**Summer Special!~**

**To all those with a Pastry store, join in the Summer competition and stand a chance to win an exclusive front page and top article spot in the Summer edition of Food Delicacy! Not only will it boost the number of customers in your store for the season of Summer..'**

**Mai couldn't even be bothered to read the rest. The moment she saw 'boost the number of customers', she was definitely participating it in.**

_**This is it! This Summer is going to be great!**_

**End**

**That was what the flyer was about. Thank you for reading the 6****th**** chapter of Uwagusuri! :#**


	7. 7th Bake

**Once again, I'm back with a new chapter of Uwagusuri! This time, it is mostly in Naru's POV (point of view). It's hard typing in Naru's pov but well... I'm trying really hard. Here goes nothing!**

_7__th__ Bake: __île flottante_

It's another beautiful day and the weather was not as hot as it had been the week before. John was currently tending the store while Mai was in the store across Uwagusuri. Naru, as usually was in the kitchen. Seems that he likes the kitchen a lot. Business was rather slow that day and Naru was done with his daily routines (which even I have no idea what it is) early. Naru stepped out of his 'den' and was surprised that Mai was nowhere to be found. Naru asked John with a rather fierce tone as to where Mai was. John told him where she was with a smile on his face, not bothered by Naru's icy glares.

_That idiot. I specifically told HER to tend to the store WITH Brown-san and she goes off to another store. Right across at that… I better reprimand her properly later on. _

Naru stalks over to the store across his. It was traditional looking store, the total opposite of his store. When he stepped into the store, it was apparent that while his store was of western kind, this store was of Japanese traditional sweets style.

_Great. She's even enjoying tea with these people._

"Mai," Naru said with a stern voice.

Mai quickly spun around at the mention of her name.

"Na—naru? What are you doing—"Mai didn't finish her sentence as she accidentally spilled her tea on her skirt.

Mai excuses herself to the toilet and the atmosphere in the store became tense. Naru was glaring daggers at the store owner while the owner just looked at Naru with a calm smile.

"Nice meeting you, Mr Davis, I am Takigawa Hoshou. A close friend of Mai-chan," the owner said calmly.

Naru was not in the mood of talking to this man with long hair tied up in a ponytail. He was more interested as to when Mai is finally getting back to work. Finally, just before Naru lost his composure, Mai came out of the toilet and stood in front of Naru.

"Hoshou, tell Ayako that I—"

Naru cut Mai's sentence short with ,"I am sure that I did not pay you to goof around, drinking tea with other people and chatting."

Mai puffed out her cheeks, with every intention to scream at him for being an ass but once again, she was stopped by what Naru did next. Naru grabbed her wrist and began dragging her out and into Uwagusuri in a total of just five minutes. Naru did not let go even after entering the store. Instead, he stared at Mai and thought of how to reprimand her.

… _Really. What am I doing? I didn't have to drag her out like that at all. Also, I can't reprimand her when she is just going to forget about my rules again._

Naru let out a sigh and let go of Mai's wrist. Someone, Mai had hoped he wasn't going to let go. Naru enters his 'den' without uttering a word to neither Mai nor John. Mai and John looked at him, puzzled.

Naru tried busying himself with perfecting the dough which would be used the next day. However, his mind still wandered to why he has been acting utterly childish in front of Mai this past week. What could have been the cause? Naru was desperately trying to find the answer to his question when time just seemed to fly pass by. John entered the kitchen to tell him that he was leaving for the day. Naru was about to ask if Mai was leaving to but John seemed to know that, "Mai says she'll be waiting for you at the counter." Naru was quite surprised that Mai would wait for him and somehow, that made his heart soften.

John had left the store and Mai was waiting patiently at the counter. And as usual, Mai starts dozing off. After Naru was done with the kitchen clean up, he walks over to Mai.

_Sigh. She seems to fall asleep easily._

Naru took out a blanket from the cupboard underneath the counter and draped it over Mai. Just as he was about to move away from her, Mai began stirring and opened her eyes slowly. Sleepily, she asked Naru, "Why were you in such a bad mood today?..."

Naru did not answer her, instead he moves to the mini fridge by the counter and took out a plate of Ile Flottante. Mai's sleepiness seem to wear off when she saw the dessert.

"I wanted you to try it this afternoon but I had somehow forgotten it," Naru said softly.

_Did I just lie? I don't forget things so easily._

Mai only nod her head before taking a bite off the dessert. Naru kept silent, staring at Mai without realising it. When Mai was finally done with her dessert, Naru told her that he'd walk her home since it's already very late.

On the way to Mai's apartment, Mai told Naru about Hoshou and his wife, Ayako. Mai was taken care of Hoshou and his wife for a year when she was fifteen, a year after she became an orphan. Not only were they really caring and nice to her, they had wanted to become her adoptive parents but she declined it. Naru listened to all these closely. He had always wanted to know more about Mai but he knew that he couldn't just ask right to her face.

"Thanks for walking me home, Naru. I really appreciate it," Mai gave her usual huge smile before going into her apartment.

That night, both Naru and Mai dreamt of each other.

_End of 7__th__ Bake_

**WOHOO! I'm done with another chapter~**

**Don't you wonder what their dream was? Hehehe, too bad, I don't know as well. More like, I didn't really give it much though. If I seem to have an idea, I'll be sure to tell. Thank you for reading another chapter of **釉薬. **Please await the next chapter which is coming up soon! :3**


	8. 8th Bake

**Hey hey hey~ I am here again! I get really pumped up whenever I get to type a chapter of **釉薬. **However... There are times when my mind just seem to wander off and the chapter doesn't go as planned! Now, on to the story~ By the way, it's Mai's birthday in this chapter! The thoughts are going to be a bit confusing as to whose they belong to but, that is the fun of it!**

_8__th__ Bake: __Opéra Gateau_

_La LaLa Lalala~ Today's a great great wonderful and beautiful day!_

_Mai is in a really happy and great mood today. Wonder why, is there anything special on the 3__rd__ of July? Will Mai's mood be ruined by the demonic Naru?_

_"Good Morning!~" Mai says in a grating voice._

_Naru was currently talking to John about something when he heard Mai enter the store and he glared at her for using such an irritating voice. Naru was going to reprimand her for being late and annoyingly loud in the morning, but John intercept it._

_"What's making you so happy, Mai-chan?" John asks with his sweet smile._

_Mai walks over to John and whispers into his ear the reason why she was in high spirits. She giggled after telling him while he laughed when he heard the reason why._

… _They always seem so close._

Naru proceeds to the kitchen without attempting to reprimand Mai.

The day continued as per normal. Mai was radiating positive auras and the customers seem to be much more satisfied than before. John was also helping out because it seems that there were more customers coming in that day. When the number of customers had decreased, Mai asks John a favor.

_I don't mind it. It's just mindless chats. Those two just love idling around as usual._

Mai enters the kitchen and starts asking Naru if he needed help. When he told her he was fine alone, she begs to differ. She pestered him until he finally gave the okay sign and she began helping him.

"I allowed you to help. However, if you mess up anything, you are going to stop instantly," that was the condition Naru set before Mai began helping him out.

They were doing pretty fine until…

_Hehe, today's a really great day!_

Mai was busy thinking of how it was a wonderful day without paying attention to what was in front of her. Mai bumped into a tray of freshly made croissants. Mai froze as she stared at the fallen pastry. Naru rushed to her and saw what had happened. Mai opened her mouth to apologize, but Naru said in a stentorian voice, "Just a 'sorry' doesn't change anything!"

"That kind of attitude... is unneeded in this kitchen," Naru continues in a wobbly voice.

Mai quickly ran out of the kitchen and bumped into John. John saw that Mai's eyes were glistening, which meant that she was about to cry.

In a softly-spoken voice, John asks, "Mai-chan, did something happen?"

Mai shook her head left and right before quickly going to the counter. She held back her tears and smiled to the customers she was tending to. John knew that the only person that could have made Mai that way, was Naru but he kept his mouth shut and wanted to observe the situation first.

Mai continued her duties as a cashier without showing it on her face that she was feeling depressed. Naru, continued his (stupid) job in the kitchen while John was out doing an errand. It was nearing the end of the day, but the atmosphere in the store was extremely tensed. During the time that Mai was tending the store, many have visited Uwagusuri to talk with Mai for a brief moment and leaving a small gift behind.

_Why are all those people coming in and out? Was there something on today?_

When John finally returned from his errand, he took something out from the kitchen's refrigerator. It was a cupcake with the words 'Happy Bday' on it. John purposely let it sit on the table for a while before taking it Mai. It finally clicked in Naru's mind that it was Mai's Birthday. John told Naru that he'd be leaving early.

_Today is the worst day…_

Mai was about to tell Naru that she was leaving when the lights in the store were switched off. Mai began to panic but suddenly, she hears someone singing a birthday song. It was Naru. Naru came out of the kitchen with a mini Opera Gateau cake while singing the birthday song in English. When Naru finally reaches Mai, he motions her to blow out the cake after wishing.

_Although I don't believe in wishes, I hope it comes true for her._

Naru did not switch on the lights yet. Slowly, he reaches his hand out and took hold of Mai's left cheek. Mai's cheeks began to warm and she did not know what to say to him. Naru silently caress her cheek with a gentle smile on his face, which Mai couldn't see in the dark.

"Na—Naru?"

"It seems that you feel better now. Happy 19th Birthday, Mai."

Mai blushes even more before Naru abruptly tells Mai to hurry since he was closing up the store.

_Naru's pretty nice when he wants to. :D_

_End of 8__th__ Bake_

**Finally... I took quite a long time for this since my friend is always disturbing me with her stupid quizzes on whatever she is on the internet! Okay, I'm just pissed off.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter of**釉薬. **I hope you'll wait for the next chapter which will only come out next month! Thank you once again! :#**


	9. 9th Bake

**I am back early! Woohoooo~~~~**

**I shall give my thanks to my idiotic PettyFattyFriend for lending me her lappie to type this out. Not only that, I have to thank all the readers! Especially the my Followers; AssailantAngel, Little Red Ridinghood001, Rocke, dragongarcia, kagome1590, pechabeth8 and lastly.. Naruisawesome! :#**

**Now, time to carry on with the story. This time around, it's a short chapter displaying Naru's thoughts once again!~ :3**

_9__th__ Bake: Crème Brulee_

_I should have asked that airhead to buy these ingredients. Now I'm worried she'd start slacking in the store while Brown-san is doing the baking._

Naru was out on an errand (err.. more like he didn't want to trust Mai into doing the errand since she would definitely return at least half an hour later than the time limit given to her by he himself), buying some last minute ingredients to make a batch of Crème Brulee. Naru was done with his errand in a swift ten minutes. Naru began walking at a fast pace so as to reach his store faster and check on Mai. However, it wasn't going according to plan as he finds himself standing outside a girly-looking store. He had been staring at a certain item on display which he had taken a particular interest to it.

… _Why exactly am I standing here like a certain idiot? … I wonder if she likes necklace? Mai is surprisingly rather plain since she doesn't dress up. She'd look much better with an accessory. … what am I saying? Mai looks fine even without dressing up. Also, why would I give her a gift? … It WAS her birthday the day before. Maybe. Just maybe I'll consider buying it for her._

Although Naru tells himself that, when the store assistant comes out and asks him, "Would you like to take a closer look at the necklace?" Naru answered with a "I'm buying it."

Naru steps into the store as the store assistant went to the display and took it with her to the counter and began wrapping it up. The store assistant smiled giddily as she wrapped up the gift while Naru reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. "I am sure your girlfriend will love this, Sir. It is an one-of-a-kind necklace," says the store assistant sweetly.

Naru's expression did not change and he paid the exact amount to the store assistant. Before her walked away however, "She's not my girlfriend.. yet."

The store assistant's smile grew even bigger when she heard his words and let out the word 'cute'.

Naru was finally walking back to Uwagusuri and his thoughts wandered to the word 'one-of-a-kind' plus 'Mai'.

_A one-of-a-kind necklace huh. It suits her…_

When Naru reached Uwagusuri, he realized that it was time for lunch break and Mai was slumped over the counter table with John trying to assure her that her lunch dessert will be ready soon. The ringing sound from the door's entrance alarmed Mai of Naru's presence. Her head shot up and she glared at Naru for being late.

"Naru! You said that you didn't want me going to the supermarket because you didn't trust me in returning on time yet you returned after two whole hours! Also, I'm hungry!" Mai began complaining.

_Two hours? I was out that long? That would mean that…_

John took hold of the back of ingredients Naru was holding and saw that some of the ingredients were unusable at the moment. John noticed that Naru was holding onto something else in his hand and it made him smirk. Naru sensed the smirk and immediately glared at the blonde man. The blonde man quietly retreat to the kitchen to give Mai her lunch dessert.

Naru approached Mai with every intention to give her the necklace and walk away without saying anything as it is NOT his forte in saying sweet words to other. However, Mai's pouting face made him want to tease her and torment her more so his next sentence fueled her anger towards him.

"Mai, after lunch, go to the supermarket and get some things which I need."

"WHAT! DIdn't you just go?! I don't believe this," Mai shouts out angrily but Naru didn't care and told her that it was an order.

Mai drags herself to buy the so-called needed items that Naru need. For the rest of the day, Naru kept irritating Mai and he was amused by her reactions. At the same, John was giving the knowing-smile at Naru the whole day, especially when Naru teased Mai.

The sun finally sets down and Naru declares that the shop will be closed early. John went home first since Mai was forced to stay behind until Naru was done with his daily clean up. When Naru was finally done, Mai got her things ready and began walking out. After a few minutes, she realized that Naru was walking beside her even though his house was in the opposite direction. Cautiously, she ask him why he was walking the same way and Naru replied, "I'm walking you home." Mai's cheeks turned into a dark hue of red as she blush and her anger towards him were forgotten in that instant. Their steps were in synced and the silence between them was comfortable.

Reaching Mai's apartment, Naru stopped her from entering.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Mai asked despite feeling embarrassed as Naru has never done such an odd behavior before.

Naru took out the nicely wrapped gift and passed it to her. Mai gave a raised eyebrow before proceeding to unwrap the gift. The necklace was made up of simple designed silver chains and at the center was a pendant made out of sapphire stone. Inside the sapphire stone, there was a carving of a star. Mai felt touched as sapphire was her birth stone and unknowingly, she gave Naru a brief hug. Although Naru's expression did not change in the least, his mind was blanking out. Mai kept thanking Naru for the gift after she let him go but Naru wasn't listening. His mind was elsewhere and the only thing he could say was "Was the opera gateau nicer or this necklace?"

Mai answered that it was definitely the necklace and before Naru to think through his words, "Then I'll be docking the cost for making the cake from your paycheck."

Mai grumbles in protest but quickly had a smile on her face, forgiving Naru for actually doing such a thing since her bought her the necklace. Mai bids goodnight and Naru walks away. Mai kept smiling to herself as she trace her finger along the necklace. Meanwhile, Naru was walking home with a lot on his mind.

_Did I just blanked out? Also, Mai's body was surprisingly very warm.. it'd be nice to hold on to her._

_End of 9__th__ Bake_

… **okay, I know I said short but I ended up typing lots for this chapter. I hope you will review this chapter and continue to await the future chapters~ I prefer having more followers and favorites rather than Reviews but of course I really appreciate the reviews since it gives me the motivation to type up a chapter! :3**

**Once again, thank you to those who have been reading and waiting for this chapter to finally appear. I will try my hardest to finish this whole story before my national examinations, although I have one next week :9**

**See you next time~**

**Next update should be around 5June-15June :#**


	10. 10th Bake

… **I'm am REALLY SORRY for not uploading chapter 9. T-T I actually did upload chapter 9 a looong time ago. Just that I didn't post it. Completely forgot about the posting part.. haish… really sorry about that. Anyways, I'm really happy to see that more people are adding this story to favourites and reviewing~ On to the new chapter! The arrival of Hara Masako.**

_10__th__ Bake: Paris Brest_

"Mai, I can't believe you're working in this sort of place" says a certain female customer in a elegant kimono.

Mai was currently serving the customers while Naru was tending to the counter. Naru had an ominous aura which clearly shows that he was in a very bad mood and Mai was trying her best not to irritate him any further. The reason for Naru's terrible mood is… John is apparently late, VERY LATE, for work. He didn't contact Naru about being late and John was still missing for the whole morning shift. Due to the fact that John was absent (maybe), Naru had to help out at the store front since Uwagusuri was packed that morning.

"What do you mean by 'this sort of place' Masako?" Mai asked the kimono girl.

Masako gracefully drank her drink and gave Mai a look which says 'I meant exactly what I say', which Mai obviously did not get. While Mai was serving the customers, Masako talked to her every once in a while and when the store seems to calm down a bit, Mai would take the seat across hers. The store was finally empty and Naru was giving off the vibes of a murderer. He quickly retreated to his 'lair'.

Mai and Masako kept talking since the number of customers seemed to have reduced to zero nearing lunch time. Despite the harsh comments of Masako, Mai retorts back in a 'polite' manner and both of them have a genuine smile on their faces which shows that it was a normal thing between them. Naru, who was spying, 'looking out' he says, doesn't understand how women can be friends when they are like that with each other. Mai was starting to feel hungry and was about to take a plate of cake which Naru had already prepared for her, when the door bell chimed and John walked in.

"Oh, John! You're VERY late.." Mai tells John, signaling to him that their boss was extremely angry at him.

John gave a small smile and was about to walk to the kitchen to inform Naru of his arrival, when Masako intercept his way. Masako stood very close to John and batted her eyelids at him, asking his name and other personal questions.

"What's your name? I'm Hara Masako, I work in the clothing store in the next street. When's your birthday? Do you have a girlfriend? Though I think not… Do you prefer a younger woman or older? Have you ever been in a relationship? I hope not. What do you do in this store? What time does your shift end? Can we meet up later and talk? I hope—" before Masako was able to ask anymore questions, Naru stepped out of his 'lair' and John greeted him.

"Brown-san, do you know what time it is now? You are more than an hour late and you didn't even inform me or Mai. I hope this the last of such a behavior. I did not expect you to be a tardy person like Mai, Brown-san," Naru reprimanded John and despite being insulted, Mai kept her mouth shut.

Masako, seeing how Naru was treating John, wanted to stand up for him but what Naru says next made her mouth shut. "He's late for work. You've already wasted his time, if you do wish to continue, I guess you don't mind being the reason for his loss of job."

Masako was shocked at what Naru said. Naru had already entered his 'lair' once again, with Mai following him. Mai was saying things like 'I can't believe you', 'that's too much' and 'you're so mean!'. John smiled at Masako and told her that Naru is naturally like that so she should not take his words to heart.

Things at Uwagusuri returned to normal, except for a certain customer that sits at her seat without budging. Mai was worried, so she brings a glass of juice to her table but what she saw surprised her. Masako was grinning maniacally to herself, muttering "hehehe… that stupid boss of his should just die… hehehe". Mai decided to leave her alone, half creeped out by Masako's actions.

It was closing time and Masako was still at her seat. She did not utter a single word out. Naru was even done with his (stupid) clean up. Seeing Masako, Naru was about to bark at her to leave but Mai quickly latched onto his arm and told John to close up the store. Although Naru was glaring at Mai for doing such a thing, he kept quiet and went with it. Now, only John and Masako was left in Uwagusuri.

John took a seat across Masako and placed a plate of Paris-Brest in front of her. Masako finally looked up and her eyes met John's. "My name is John Brown. My birthday is on 5 January. I don't have a girlfriend and I don't have any age preference to love a woman. I am Mr Oliver's assistant and my shift is usually from 8am to 8pm. You can come by and talk to me any time, as long as it is not during the busy hours," John begins to tell Masako. Masako's face light up and she begins telling him about herself. They talked to each other for a while before Masako had a curious question. "Your boss… how did you meet him? He doesn't seem like the type to hire people he doesn't now beside Mai that is."

John smile and began to laugh a little, "He hasn't changed at all from the time I met him…"

_**Flashback**_

John was getting ready for his baking lesson.

_Sensei said that there'll be a new student attending… wonder what he or she will be like. Though sensei seems reluctant to teach the new student.._

Suddenly the door to the kitchen was opened and a certain dark haired male walked in, it was Naru. Naru went to his designated station and quietly wait for the Sensei to arrive. When the Sensei arrive and all the students, except Naru, bowed, Naru asked only one question. "What will today's menu be?" After the Sensei told him what they'd be making, Naru instantly began to make the said cake. His movements were swift and precise. While everyone else was still in the midst of putting their ingredients together, Naru was already done with his. He presented his cake to the Sensei and the Sensei was speechless. After that, Naru simply walked out of the class. The other students were asking why Naru got to leave early.

"It isn't like his cake is that incredible. It looks normal to me," says one of the students.

John boldly walked to the front and took a taste of Naru's cake. It left his speechless. John asked the Sensei, "This is incredible! Why was he even in this class?" The sensei gave a sad smile and relayed what Naru had told him earlier. " 'Seeing as to how you are speechless, it means that my skills are definitely far better than this class standards. Also, let me tell you that the cake you made for me the last time was definitely only a two star rate.' Is what he told me."

John simply laugh to himself.

_That guy… Oliver Davis. He's not just arrogant for the sake of it. He has the talent to back it up._

_**End of flashback**_

Masako simply laughed, fully expecting that kind of situation to happen in the past. So, John walked Masako home after their long talk and they exchanged email addresses and phone numbers.

The next day, Mai walks into Uwagusuri, happy that the situation in the store returning to normal. However… the first thing she sees is Naru glaring at a customer and guess who it was, a certain kimono-wearing customer. Masako was once again in Uwagusuri. This time at least, she orders something with a smile and most certainly an insult directed to Naru (not Mai this time :)). John was smiling in the background. Things were going along smoothly until Mai brought up a certain topic.

"ne, Naru. Can I have a day off tomorrow?" Naru askes Mai for her reason and she simply replies, "I have a date tomorrow. I'm going to the Summer festival."

_End of 10__th__ Bake_

…**phew.. I am finally done with this chapter! I had a writer's block at the start so it took me a looong time to start. I'm not really happy with the starting but along the way, I find it okay. Decent enough I guess? Once again, sorry about chapter 9! I totally forgot about the posting part.. :#**

**Now, time to thank the followers:**

**AssailantAngel**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Naruisawesome**

**Rocke**

**dragongarcia**

**kagome1590**

**percabeth8**

**rosaji**

**Next, those that favourite this story and reviewed:**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Rocke**

**rosaji**

**kagome1590**

**Naruisawesome**

**Today's chapter is pretty long… I had to listen to Detective conan OST to keep myself motivated hehe. By the way, Detective conan is one of the anime and manga that I really recommend. Though if you really wish for a comedy manga/anime, Lovely Complex is a MUST watch!~ Anyways, that's all from me. :3 See you next time.**

**Next update will be on 13****th**** – 16****th**** of June. (latest will be on 20****th**** June)**


	11. 11th Bake

**Hey yo!~ I'm back again! Wehehehehe. Okay, I'm a bit insane today. Anyways, today's chapter will be on the summer festival which Mai will be going and surprisingly, someone else will be following. **** So be sure to read! Let's start! :O**

_11__th__ Bake: Takoyaki, Summer Festival Date!_

"ne, Naru. Can I have a day off tomorrow?" Naru askes Mai for her reason and she simply replies, "I have a date tomorrow. I'm going to the Summer festival."

Mai wasn't coming to work today since Naru told her that if she thinks the festival is important, she might as well not come to work and that is exactly what she did. Now, the atmosphere in Uwagusuri was terrible. Not only was Naru uncharacteristically tending the counter, he was practically glaring at every customer that mentions the festival. John simple smiles to himself every time Naru glares at a person. John, himself, wishes to attend the festival because he had only been to one in Japan once and also, Masako had been the one to invite him. It seems that Masako's attempts are working. Masako was cursing Naru from her own workplace, not understanding why Naru was being such a jerk. John just hopes that Naru will give in and allows him to attend the festival with Masako in the evening.

"So, is that Evil Boss showing any sign of giving in?" Masako asks John through the phone.

"I don't think so. He seems to be much angrier than before though," John tells Masako.

"What? Then.. this might be impossible. What's making him that angry anyways? Mai isn't even the store."

"Apparently, a friend of Mai-chan is here and Naru is currently eavesdropping on her conversations," John informs Masako.

Naru was indeed listening in on Mai's friend's conversation. He couldn't help it since her friend, Kuroda, mentioned Mai's name and the word 'date' the moment she stepped in. Since Kuroda was seated near the counter, it was much easier for Naru to eavesdrop on her conversations without looking suspicious. Naru initially pretended to read a book but as Kuroda's conversation continue, he began glaring at the innocent book.

"By the way, about my friend Mai. She told me that she was working her but today was her day off. I came here because she told me that there was a certain narcissist, so I thought I'd check him out but I guess it must have been false. I don't think the two workers here are narcissist. That blonde has a smile of an angel and that cashier guy has this cold demeanor! I wonder how Mai got to work in such a place," Kuroda began telling her companion.

_Hah. That Mai, trying to ruin my reputation?_

Kuroda once again continues to tell her companion about Mai and here's where Naru starts seeing red.

"It seems that Mai got called out by a senpai to go to the festival this evening. That senpai is one of the goodlooking guys in campus! How did she get his attention? Well, I guess Mai is that kind of girl. She's comfortable to be around. Though she's a bit dense. It was so obvious that Senpai was trying to ask her out on a date but she invited her other friends as well!"

Naru was having mixed feelings. Even though he was glad that Mai didn't know of the true objective of her Senpai, it made him angry that she actually agreed to go.

"Although Mai's dense, I think that after Senpai confesses to her, she'll finally get it and goes out with him! Well.. since he was her crush from the beginning. Seems that her love is going to bear fruit today. How I wish I was that lucky," Kuroda kept talking without a care while Naru was barely holding himself back from asking her to scram from his store.

After Kuroda finally left the store, it was an hour before evening and Naru suddenly said something which nearly made John fell.

"We're closing Uwagusuri early today. We'll get Mai back."

_I think he meant he will be the one getting her back. _

It was already evening, the sun had set minutes ago and Mai was the only one that was missing. Mai's friends were waiting for her by the entrance of the Summer festival while a certain narcissistic raven haired male was waiting by the shrine which was a few steps before the entrance. Naru had his usual poker face on and he was wearing a black yukata which John had forced him to wear, 'to get in the mood' as he says. All the girls that passed by him, looked at him in awe. Despite having a cold front, he was (as usual) really good looking. Naru was starting to get impatient and was doubting himself whether this was a good idea. Just when he thinks that it was a waste of time, he caught a glimpse of something pink fluttering. Mai stopped right in front of Naru. Her hair was tied up in a high bun with a few stray hairs and she even had a light make-up on. The yukata she had on was mainly pale pink in color and had flower embroideries at the sleeves. Naru was awes trucked. His mouth wasn't agape or anything but in his mind, all he could see was Mai's current appearance glittering. Despite his inner thoughts, his facial expression did not betray him and was still mainly emotionless.

_Hm, I guess I look weird? Naru isn't saying anything. Even though I went through all the trouble to put on my nicest yukata and put on some make-up. He's so emotionless… Here I was overly excited to see him!_

Since Naru did not utter a word, Mai simply puts a smile on her face and drags him to her group of friends which included John and Masako. Mai was complimented by everyone in the group, well.. except Naru of course.

"Mai, you look much more beautiful than before. I'm glad I asked you," a tall and slightly masculine guy said to Mai.

_That must be him. The idiot who asked Mai out to this festival._

"Thanks Senpai! I'm glad you asked me too," Mai cheerfully replied.

Naru was about to punch the day lights out of that guy but a voice in his head told him "There is no need for violence. I'm sure Mai wouldn't want that."

"Since the number of guys and girls match, let's draw lots to determine out pairing today?" Someone suggested and it led to two certain people's mood to drop drastically.

"Really? Hahah! That's funny," Mai giggled.

"Well, it is pretty simple actually," John starts to speak.

Mai's partner was Senpai. John's was a girl friend of Mai's. Amazingly, Naru and Masako are paired up. Masako was glaring at John's back while Naru was radiating dark auras around him. Both he and Masako looked as though they were cursing people which they are. Naru couldn't stand it. Mai was standing too close to the ogre head (Senpai), or was it the other way around? Masako wasn't taking it well either. John's partner kept 'tripping' and John was always there to catch her. When the ogre head held Mai close and John's partner leaned closed to him, both Naru and Masako growled. Suddenly, the two of them looked at each other and had an idea.

_I'm guessing you know what I am thinking, Hara-san._

_And I am guessing that look on your face is saying that you know of the best way to do it._

Masako and Naru had a glint of mischief in their eyes as they approached their 'supposed' to be partner.

Everywhere Mai and the Ogre head went, Naru was right behind them. Also, at each game station, Naru steals the lime light from the Ogre head. When the Ogre head wins something, Naru simply wins something better and smirks to himself. On Masako's end, each time John's partner tried to trip, she'd grab the girl's hand. When ever the said girl buys a treat, Masako would take a bite of it first. While John just laughed at the situation, Mai was beyond angry with Naru's narcissistic attitude.

"Naru! That was going overboard!"

Mai had pulled Naru to a deserted place to talk it out with him about his attitude.

"What do you mean? I am just enjoying myself as what I was told to do," Naru tells Mai without a single sign of apology.

Mai was clearly angry but Naru was not going to apologize. Why should he? It's just too bad that Ogre head was much lesser than him.

"Why are you being such a bully?! Are you that upset with me because I asked for a day off today? Well, I'm really sorry but I can't just neglect my social life. Unlike you, I have friends!" Mai covered her mouth right after the words were let out. She hadn't meant for that to be said. She was just so angry with Naru.

"I'm.. sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Anyways, I'll work twice as hard at work tomorrow. So, don't be such a jerk anymore," Mai says, turning towards the direction of the festival and begins to walk away.

However, before she was able to take another step, Naru caught hold of her wrist, preventing her from walking any further. With just one step, Naru was standing right behind Mai. Her heart was racing. So was his. Without saying anything, Naru wrapped his arms around Mai, embracing her gently. At that very moment, the fireworks display began and both of them had a thought.

_There's something beating fast and loudly. Is it the fireworks or…?_

_End of 11__th__ Bake_

…**.oh gosh. This chapter took much longer than I thought. I was originally going to only type this in an hour but it ended up taking more than that because I had no idea how to make Naru finally give in and go to the Summer Festival! By the way, I know Takoyaki wasn't mentioned and it isn't exactly a pastry but, it's summer festival! Takoyaki is a must! O**

**Also, I am pretty much satisfied with this chapter because I wasn't disturbed while typing it and I was even able to put in the details that I wanted to put in! Which usually doesn't happen… _ _"**

**The toughest part about this chapter was Naru's feelings. It's pretty obvious Naru likes Mai but I guess he's dense in that sense and also, he's childish whenever it is regarding Mai. Truthfully saying, I am pretty much the same haha, though not SO OBVIOUS. I really want to draw a picture of each chapter but sadly I don't have the time.. it'd be great if I could get someone to draw a picture for the hugging scene in this picture! O,, I will seriously faint… Naru giving Mai a back hug is like a dream come true!~ hahha, sorry for the long rant.. hehe I am just letting out a lot of things that I haven't been able to type for so long. Let's go on to thank those that reviewed, favourited and followed this story!**

**AssailantAngel**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Naruisawesome**

**Rocke**

**dragongarcia**

**kagome1590**

**percabeth8**

**rosaji**

**Jaz – 147**

**Ducki9**

**Twilight Journey**

**Replies to reviews.**

**rosaji: **

**I really appreciate your reviews for every chapter of this story! I feel really great when at least one person reviews each chapter so, thank you. :3 About the 10****th**** bake, I was actually going to make Masako try to gain Naru's attention at first but well, I prefer Masako and Mai not to have a cat fight right after Masako debuts in the story. Haha, it's a pretty lame excuse. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Naru being jealous is my happiness!**

**Naruisawesome:**

**Firstly, I was afraid I wasn't going to get a review from you since well, my update was slow.. and well.. mant other insecurities I had. BUT! I was overjoyed after seeing that you had reviewed!~ hehehehe, I am jumping in joy! Okay, maybe not jumping since my legs are stuck right now.. regarding 9****th**** Bake, I was squealing all the way despite it being my own story! I mean, it's just aww when Naru said YET. :3 this idea came to me when I was shopping and heard a guy say that to his friends! w,,, As for 10****th**** Bake, hheheh, if you read what I typed above, I originally wanted Masako to try and steal Naru but I ended up not doing it. Also, I guess it is pretty obvious that Naru was going to be jealous in this chapter, huh? **** Hope you enjoyed this chapter since Naru's jealousy is oozing!**

**Guest and Just me:**

**Thank you for the review and I will try my best to update as fast as possible! So, be sure to read!~ :3**

**So.. that is all… ;-; I'm pretty sad that I can't type another chapter.. but be prepared ! The next chapter is going to be posted soon!**

**Next update: 20****th****-25****th**** June [latest: 27****th**** June]**

**SEE YOU! :#**


	12. 12th Bake

… **I guess I'm back? Okay, real reason why I'm back early is because this chapter that you are going to read is gonna be pretty short or maybe REALLY short. So, sorry in advance. ;-;**

_12__th__ Bake: Madeleine_

… The atmosphere in Uwagusuri was currently… simply put, it was unusually quiet. Although Mai wasn't paying attention to the customers, Naru wasn't saying anything. Even John did not know what to do. Why is Uwagusuri in such a situation? Let's go back to the day before.

_**Flashback**_

_There's something beating fast and loudly. Is it the fireworks or…?_

When the firework display was over, Naru pulled away from Mai and they stood there silently. None of them said anything, rather, their mind was in a mess.

_Wait! Did Naru just? Omg. No way! That is SO not possible. Why would he? Unless… omg what am I thinking?!_

_Great. What did I just do? Why is it every time it concerns her I do things that are illogical? It must have her influence. No way I would have done that. Though.. it was nice, holding her that is. Her shampoo kind of smelt like peach…_

_**End of flashback**_

After that, John and Masako found them and dragged them around the festival. Mai and Naru only followed in silence. Now, because of what Naru did the day before, Mai blushes the moment she is reminded of it or when Naru appears within her sight, causing her to lose concentration. Meanwhile, Naru's mind keep wandering off to the smell of Mai's hair as he worked in the kitchen and when he sees Mai, his mind pretty much goes blank, causing him to uncharacteristically nearly trip over nothing. John knows that he was not supposed to be laughing at this situation but it was certainly amusing seeing the two of them. Even during lunch break, Naru practically ordered him to give Mai the dessert rather than passing it on his own. As for Mai, her ears were red the whole time while eating the dessert. Thoroughly amused at this situation, he calls Masako.

"Something must have happened yesterday! I should have forced it out of that girl last night."

"I think it was Naru that did something which made them like this today. Since, if it's Mai, Naru would pretty much still be the same," John tells Masako.

Although John could not see Masako's face, he knew that Masako was plotting something when he did not receive any reply from the kimono girl.

"You have a plan don't you, Masako?"

Masako simply laughs and informs John of her plan. So, here's the plan. It's called 'Forcing the two idiots to talk'! When the store is closed, and Naru is cleaning up, John will tell Mai to stay at the store for a bit. Also, he will tell Mai to buy some milk and take that chance to tell Naru to take a seat in the store before leaving through the back door. A great plan isn't it?

"Though there is a very slim chance of that working out, I'll try," John replies to Masako after being told of the plan.

When the sign at the door was changed to 'Closed', John quickly tells Mai about wanting to talk after telling her to buy two bottles of milk. Mai happily skips out of the door while John takes the chance to enter the kitchen. He tells Naru to wait in the store a bit while he cleans up the kitchen. It took a while to convince Naru that he wasn't trying to do something weird in the kitchen. When Naru finally exits the kitchen, he took a seat at the table with a plate of madeleine in the center. He sat there, reading a book as usual. John quickly cleaned up and exited the store through the back door which Naru had forbid anyone to use. Moments after that, Mai enters the store and only sees Naru nonchalantly reading while eating the madeleine. Surprisingly, the plan had worked!

Mai knew that this was definitely a plan of John's, so she reluctantly took the seat by Naru. Hearing the sound of chair being dragged, Naru looked up from his book and saw Mai. Once again, the cycle repeats. Mai blushing like mad, Naru blanking out and silence enveloping the whole store. Mai was looking at her lap and thought hard of whether she should talk about last night's incident. Naru, on the other hand, was just staring at Mai.

Finally, Mai spoke up.

"umm.. well, you know, I'm glad I worked here. It feel like home to me. Ever since I became an orphan at the age of fourteen, I haven't had any place to call home. Though, there is one place that is also home to me, Hoshou's. He and Ayako were taking care of me for a year when I was fifteen. I will always be grateful to them. So, the only places that I feel at home is Hoshou's and here. I hope to work here for as long as I can."

Naru was quite surprised. He was not expecting that. Unknowingly, he let his smile show but Mai didn't see it.

The next day, Uwagusuri was…

"Mai, you are not supposed to slack!"

"Naru, you are taking this too far!"

Uwagusuri is once again noisy with the arguments between Naru and Mai. John smiled to himself, wondering what the two of them talked about the night before. So, Naru and Mai had both decided to pretend that the festival incident had never happened, though they would never forget it.

_End of 12__th__ Bake_

**Awesome! Okay, I need to go now, byebye!~**

**Next update: 20****th****-25****th**** June [latest 27****th**** June]**

**See you next time! :#**


	13. 13th Bake

**I guess I am back again? Hahaha, sorry for the late update. I am currently sick and really tired, knowing that school will be starting next week. Regarding the previous chapter, 12th Bake, I think most of the readers must be thinking why Naru and Mai are pretending to forget the festival incident. Truth to be told, I was not able to insert the reason why due to the lack of time I had yesterday. The reason was actually that instead of pretending nothing happened, they are both just unable to utter a word about the incident to each other, thus the pretense. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter~ Here comes the appearance of Osamu!**

_13th Bake: Tarte Tartin_

Summer was already over and there is a presence missing from Uwagusuri. Mai was going to the store much later than usual because she had missed a lecture at her university. It was Naru's turn to tend to the store while John does the baking as they wait for Mai to appear. Apparently, Naru got fed up with waiting and decided to 'fetch' Mai on his own, which was a bad idea.

_I am going to make her do the clean for today. She had better not be lying to me when she said she had a lecture today._

Right after Naru thought of that, he saw Mai hugging a tall black haired guy. Although Naru clenched his fingers, an obvious act of anger or rather jealousy, he walked back to Uwagusuri without approaching Mai. Maybe if Naru had just wait a little longer, he would have heard what Mai said.

When Mai finally reached the store, Naru's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed even more when he noticed the be-spectacled tall black-haired male beside Mai. Mai, not sensing Naru's bad mood, cheerfully greeted the people in the store and skipped towards Naru. While Mai was telling him something, which he was not listening to since he was busy giving ice glares at Mai's acquaintance, John had just stepped out of the kitchen to greet Mai. Mai's acquaintance, noticing Naru's glares, chuckled. This made Naru involuntarily hiss.

"Naru! Are you even listening to me?"

"I am. Would you like me to repeat word for word what you told me?"

Mai kept her mouth shut, knowing fully well that Naru was trying to embarrass her.

"Mai-chan, mind introducing to us who that gentleman is?" John tried to change topic by asking about Mai's male acquaintance.

"Oh, I almost forgot. He's Yasuhara Osamu, my—"

Before Mai was able to finish her sentence, Osamu suddenly hugged her from behind and said, "the person she's going out on a date with."

Mai could only blink, John was not smiling, Naru was . When Mai was finally able to react, Osamu whispers into her ear, "I'll bake for you a cake tomorrow." Mai was tempted and Naru noticed that Mai had stopped struggling.

While still being hugged by Osamu, Mai informs Osamu of her co-workers names. "The blond is John, he is the boss assistant. That sickly looking guy is my boss, Naru. Opps. I mean Oliver Davis."

Naru stepped towards Mai and Osamu.

"I would appreciate it if you'd let go of my employee, Yasuhara-san," Naru says with an icy tone.

Mai, finally remembering that she was hugged by Osamu, pushed him away. Osamu simply chuckled and asked Mai a question, "Do you prefer my cake or Davis-san's?"

Mai blushed unknowingly and somehow, Naru was curious as well.

_This guy bakes as well? I guess Mai has been eating his cakes before mine. …somehow, that's.._

"Pretty much the same, I guess."

"That won't do, Mai. Alright, how about a match, Davis-san?"

_No way Naru would agree to such a match—_

"Fine then," Naru said calmly.

"I guess Mai will be the judge since she is the reason for this match."

For some reasons, the store was already empty and the forgotten John was made into the referee. John was also the one who decided the cake that the two will be baking.

"Tarte Tartin. The winner will be decided by Mai-chan," John says out while he sweat dropped.

Mai was made to sit at the center of the store while John stays in the kitchen to supervise the two contestants. Naru was emitting murderous aura while Osamu was radiating confidence. Both contestants were not going to give way and swore to win in their heart (I hope Naru did).

In the middle of baking, Osamu suddenly declared that had always praised his baking skills.

"Mai always says 'I love this!', 'This is super nice!', 'Awesome!' and even 'I want to be a baker's bride!'." Osamu purposely looked over to Naru.

Naru was about to throw a whisk at Osamu when John intervened by saying "Yasuhara-san, please refrain from talking."

Finally, the preparations were ready and the two contestants served their cakes to Mai. The display of the cakes were a contrast to each other. While Osamu's decorated elaborately, Naru's was simple. Mai was practically drooling while staring at the cakes. John told Mai to taste Osamu's cake first and after her first bite, she kept eating it until it was finished.

"Wow! It's awesome as usual. The texture is just right and.. and… it's just awesome!" Mai kept praising Osamu's cake which made Naru clench his fist and Osamu smiling smugly.

When it was finally time for Mai to taste Naru's Tarte Tartin, Naru started feeling nervous. He was sweating cold sweat. After Mai took a bite, her head hung low and the only thing she said was "Tasty."

_What? Only one word? She complimented that four eyes for so long and the only thing she said about mine is that it's tasty? I mean, of course it is but still, don't I deserve more than that?_

John was panicking because the atmosphere had turned cold with Naru glaring at the innocent Mai, who was still not looking at them.

The results are about to be announce and it was pretty much obvious who won, according to the Oh-Great Naru.

"The winner is.. Davis-san?" John announced, uncertain.

Naru was surprised. That was unexpected, seeing as to Mai's reaction to his cake. Despite that, he was glad that it wasn't Osamu that won and also happy that it meant his baking skill is superior to Osamu's.

Osamu walked over to Mai and whispered, "You chose his because you like him."

Mai blushed and replied, "That was only 1/10 of the reason."

Although Osamu was pretty upset that he lost, he was glad that it seems Mai won't be suffering from heartbreaks this time around.

"alright, since that is done, bye!"

"Mai-chan?"

"See you tomorrow John, Naru," Mai exclaims before exiting Uwagusuri with Osamu.

…

_Mai! That moron was supposed to be on cleaning duty today!_

_End of 13__th__ Bake_

**Phew. Finally done! Doing this while being sick is really not a good idea. Neither is walking under the rain a good idea, though it feels nice…**

**Let me thank those who reviewed, favorite and followed this story first.**

**Naruisawesome**

**GeoDaGiraffe**

**Jaz-147**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Rocke**

**XxGhostHuntxX**

**rosaji**

**kagome1590**

**AssailantAngel**

**Ducki9**

**Krissy2lip**

**Twilight Journey**

**Dragongarcia**

**missyangel87**

**Mystery18blue**

**Percabeth8**

**Now that that is done… I feel really sleepy.. z-z**

**Review replies:**

**AssailantAngel-**

**As I have mentioned, chapter 12 was really done badly, sorry about that. They had no choice but to pretend since it is going to be awkward and Naru has yet to come to the conclusion that he really like LIKE Mai. Also, even though this is my own story, I was also hoping for them to kiss after the hug! But, it somehow ended how it ended. Hehe, however, do look forward to the day/chapter when they will kiss! Kya~ w,,,**

**I hope that there will be more reviews and I think my next update is going to be a loooong time later since school is going to start for me and my national exam is going to start. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Uwagusuri and will continue to look forward to the next chapter.**

**Next update: 27****th**** June – 22****nd**** July (Latest: 31****st**** July)**


	14. 14th Bake

**I am finally back…I'm so sorry! I had my national exams last year and then I started working…after that I wanted to try and type this out but I had no means to because my computer is spoilt and I couldn't borrow my friend's laptop…Alright, since I'm done with my excuses…I shall continue on with the story. I have to apologize in advanced because I've sort of lost the feeling of how to write Naru and Mai's character as how I did in the past, so they might seem a little OOC from the previous chapters. I'll do my best! Now..Let's Go!**

_14__th__ Bake: Macaroon_

_Mai… That idiot. Where in the world is she?!_

After the meeting with Osamu, Naru gets irritated easily. Well, that is to be expected since Mai got off work with Osamu (from the previous chapter). Not only that, Mai has been coming to the store less frequently and that is also to meet Osamu.

-Back to a few days ago-

"Davis-san, is Mai-chan having a day off today?" John asked Naru, who was busy measuring the ingredients.

That made Naru stop what his was doing and he gave a slight puzzled look at John.

Continuing with what he was doing, Naru says, "No. Today is one of the busy days in the stores. I've told her that before."

John wears his apron before saying, "But… Mai-chan said that she's going out shopping with Osamu-san."

John continues to his station and was about to start doing his work when he realised that there was not a single sound that can be heard from Naru's side. That's because, Naru had frozen on the spot. He didn't even realised that John was waving his hand in front of his face.

_Mai..was with that Yasuhara guy…doing what? Shopping? What for? And why today? I thought I had already explained to her that she can't have day offs on the busy days._

As though knowing what was going through Naru's mind, John says something outloud, as though he was talking to himself.

"Mai-chan did say she was going to buy ingredients..maybe she needed Osamu-san's help."

Despite John's words, it didn't help Naru's mood.

-Present-

_Once that idiot comes in, I am going to tell her that I'll be cutting off her pay for the past few days._

Naru impatiently tap on the counter as he glare intently at the door, waiting for Mai to suddenly burst in. That however, didn't happen. Naru is forced to do counter work because Mai is always missing from her job. John could have done it but Masako would have distracted him from working efficiently. Only when it was time to close the store, Mai enters the store. That is also only to ask John a question. She had practically ignored Naru's entire presence as she passed by him to get to the kitchen.

_Did she..just ignore me?_

Once Mai had seemingly gotten what she wanted from John, she walk out of the kitchen and was about exit the store when Naru grabbed her arm. This forced her to stop in her tracks and turn to face him.

"Yes?" She asked him innocently, causing Naru's frown to falter for a second before he glared at her icily.

"Don't 'Yes?' me. You've been taking too many day offs and I don't even know about it until the last minute! Just what have you been doing for the past four days?" Naru demanded answers from Mai.

Mai only looked at him for a moment before her face seems to heat up and she pulls her arm away from him. Without looking at him, Mai says, "It has got nothing to do with you right? Also, I'll only be away for at most another three days. It isn't like you and John-san can't handle things at the shop for a week."

_This woman…another three days?! Is she kidding me? Those three days will be hell! I'd never be able to- …urgh..I'll just dock her pay._

"I'll be docking your pay for the week if you insist on not coming for work."

"…Fine."

That was the only reply he got before Mai runs out of the store. He had expected at least a little bit of resistance or retort from her, so this was really unexpected. Naru could only stare at the door like an idiot, trying to process the fact that Mai had just agreed to him docking her pay with no resistance what-so-ever.

"Well, Davis-san, I think Mai just has something important to do for the week. How about we just let her be?" John tried.

A moment of silence hung in the store before Naru said, "I'll be sure to dock her pay for a week."

He had sounded more upset than angry as he said that to John, or maybe himself.

Another three days went by and…as one could expect, Naru's mood was at its worst. Even John was at a loss at what to do. For the first time in a while, Naru volunteered to be at the counter. Although he had said that it was because he had already finished what he was supposed to do, John knew better. Naru is waiting, impatiently, for Mai to waltz in to the store. It was the last day of Mai's 'strike' after all.

It's already afternoon, the usual break time at Uwagusuri. Once again, someone's mood is starting to deteriorate even more.

… _exactly how long does she need to do her 'important' matters? A whole week…I can't believe I had let a week pass by without her in the store._

"John-san, I'll be taking a short walk. Please tend to the store," Naru said to John, who had just finished with whatever he was supposed to be doing. John nod and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Also, do not let Hara-san distract you," he added as an afterthought. John gave a snort after Naru was out of the store.

"Hmph. How dare he say it as though I make you unable to do your work properly," a feminine voice said.

"Well, it is true that you do distract me, Masako," John replies with a sweet smile that made Masako blushing madly.

On to Naru's side…Naru is taking a walk, towards the store right across.

"Welcome to— oh, if it isn't Naru-bou," the man with ponytail said with a smile.

Naru narrows his eyes at the man before looking around the store, as though inspecting it of having dangerous items. When he didn't see what he was looking for, he resorts to asking the couple.

"Have any of you seen Mai?" The tone he used was one of a commander demanding a report from his underlings.

Both the couple looked at each other before Ayako began to say something.

"Well, we did see Mai. Though that was yesterday."

Naru had his hopes up for a moment before it plummet. He then look over to Houshou, as if asking him if he saw Mai as well.

"Mai-chan was here yesterday. Though she was also here this morning. Ayako was still asleep, so she didn't know. Ah, I wasn't supposed to tell _you_ that," Houshou said with a sheepish grin on his face.

_Why did she come here yesterday and early this morning? What in the world is she up to?_

"Do any of you two know what sort of things she have been doing these past few days?" Naru was desperate. He needed answers and it doesn't matter who he has to ask.

The couple gave a sheepish grin while saying that they have no idea what Naru was saying and wouldn't have the slightest idea what Mai might be up to. Naru knew that it had to be a lie, knowing their closeness with Mai and that grin of theirs. However, instead of interrogating them, Naru decides to go back to the store. He know that Mai wouldn't break her promise. If she said it'd be done by today, it will. So Naru will continue working as per normal and not worry over her.

That was easier said/thought than done. Naru's mood just keeps getting worse. Firstly, he had no choice but to tend to the counter again because of Masako, apparently had a day off and would definitely hinder John's work, and… some highschool girls were trying their 'luck' with him. AKA: flirting.

"Nee, Mr. Exactly how old are you? You don't look like you are an adult, but you don't seem to have an aura like a student's," one of them said.

"It seems that the blonde has a girlfriend. Do you have one too, handsome?" another asked.

It was bearable at the beginning but then it started to irritate Naru in many ways. Firstly, they aren't exactly appealing, with their top buttons undone. Secondly, what is with the pouty lips? Their lips were not the least bit desirable. Thirdly, can't they at least try not to spit while talking to him? Lastly, Mai is still not here!

_I am going to torture her when I see her. It's all her fault that I have to go through this._

Unable to take it any longer, "If you aren't here to buy any of our products, please leave."

Even with the use of politeness, the girls could sense an ominous aura from him. They quickly left without saying another word.

_Hm, at least Mai isn't like them. Though, she does look younger than her actual age. Seriously.. Is whatever she is doing only going to finish by midnight? Time is passing by too slowly these days. Maybe the clock is spoilt._

John took a peek outside of the kitchen to see how the store was doing when he spotted Naru doing something totally out of the ordinary. Naru was taking down the clock. Naru, yes Naru, took down a perfectly fine and working clock down.

_Why is Davis-san..taking a look at the clock? He should know that it is working perfectly fine since he checked it himself a few days ago._

After taking a look at the clock, decided that it was working properly, Naru placed it back. When he turned back, John quickly slipped back into the kitchen.

_It's working fine. Then why does it seem to be moving slowly? … Maybe I am thinking too much._

Back in the kitchen, John took out his phone began typing a message to Masako. After sending it, he receives a reply in a short span of two minutes.

"'Why he was checking the clock?' That's because he thinks it is moving too slowly!" was Masako's reply.

Not understanding Masako's reply, he asks why Naru would think that the clock wasn't working right.

"I can't believe you don't know. It's normal for someone to think that time passes by slowly when they are awake from someone they miss. Just how it is between you and me!"

Somehow, Masako's reply made John blush and it made John realised the obvious. Naru is missing Mai.

… _how many customers were there today? It seems to be lesser than usual, and slower too. This is really boring. I can't even read my book because that idiot might enter the store at any time! I'll make sure to dock her tomorrow's pay too if she doesn't appear today._

Time passes as Naru keeps thinking of how many times he should dock Mai's pay. Soon it was time for the store to close. John bids him farewell and he absent-mindedly said goodbye.

_Hm…it's already this late? Mai..she didn't come. … I'm going to dock a month's worth of pa—_

"Naru!"

Naru's head snap towards the voice. It was Mai. It is really her, in the flesh, not his delusion. Naru quickly walked towards her and opened his mouth to reprimand her about missing work for a week until he saw the huge radiant smile that is on her face. He close his mouth and she moves over to a table, motioning him to follow her. Mai placed a box on top of the table and opened it.

_Macaroons…what for?_

Then, she begins arranging the macaroons. At first, Naru had no idea why she was arranging the macaroons. Then, he realises the reason for it. There were letters on each of the macaroons. Those letters, when arranged, made 'Happy 20th Birthday Naru!"

_My..birthday. It was today?_

"Happy Birthday Naru! Sorry for missing work for a whole week. I was trying not to let you find out, since I know I'm bad at keeping this kind of thing a secret. Also, I had to practise making these until they were at least edible to your standards. Osamu was even making me do intense training in the late afternoon! I'm not trying to say that you shouldn't cut my pay. You have the rights to, this is your store and I'm your employee. It's right for you to dock my pay as you deem fit. Anyways, Happy 20th birthday Naru," Mai kept rambling on and ended with wishing Naru a happy birthday again.

.

.

.

There was no reaction. None at all. This made puff her cheeks, glaring at Naru. Naru, oblivious to Mai's reaction, took a macaroon and tasted it. Mai, still angry at his lack of reaction, didn't notice that a tiny smile had formed on Mr Stoic.

Naru continues eating silently, as Mai calms down and looks at him eat. Once there was only five left, Naru (forcefully) feeds Mai one of them. She almost choked on it and narrowed her eyes at Naru. As she continues to chew on the macaroon, Naru asks her a question.

"How did you know it was today?"

Swallowing the last bit, Mai answers, "Osamu told me. He's great at finding information."

"Hm.." That was the only response she got from him.

After finishing the last few pieces of macaroons, Naru offered to walk Mai home.

"You know..you didn't have to walk me home," Mai tried to start a conversation.

"I have to because it is dangerous," Naru answers with ease.

_Also, I WANT to walk you home._

"Oh. Anyways, you know..John told me that you were pretty bothered by the fact that I was spending time with Osamu. It was for the sake of your birthday. So, there's nothing going one," Mai continues.

Naru's thoughts stopped for a moment before he answers her, "I was bothered by the fact that you were playing around when you should have been working."

_Although the fact that it was with that Yasuhara guy made it worse._

"Oh," Mai didn't know how to reply to that. She wanted to retort back but somehow, it didn't seem like it was a good time to do that.

_And here I thought he'd be saying that it has nothing to do with him. Sigh, it isn't like his reply now shows that he was worried about me and Osamu._

Before they know it, they had already arrived. Before Mai was able to walk away from him, Naru reached out and pulled her towards him. With a short kiss on the cheek, Naru whispers into Mai's ear, " Thank you, Mai."

_End Of 14__th__ Bake_

…**OMG! I took me 2.5 hours to get this done! First chapter to be this long…a 2000+ words chapter wasn't what I had intended to do. Haha, guess I got carried away in making Naru seem desperate for Mai. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this! I'll be updating a little more frequently since I've gotten a laptop (I call it Hakuto, Hak for short btw. haha) that is meant for school.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed the previous chapter from nearly a year ago! Those reviews made me determine to continue this even if years were to pass! See ya next time!~**

**I hope Naru was OOC from the previous chapters….**


	15. 15th Bake

**Hello? I'm currently typing this right after finishing chapter 14****th****. I hope it was well received… I'm a horrible author these days. I have the ideas but I can't seem to pen it down. My sister is currently addicted to Asianfanfiction, cause she's a kpop lover. Anyways, on to the story!~**

_15__th__ Bake: Gougere_

_Lalalala~ LaLa~_

Guess who's in high spirits?

_I know yesterday was definitely not a dream. That would mean that Naru DID kiss me on the cheek! Hehehe.. Wonder why he did that though. Did he..fall for me?!_

Still smiling to herself, Mai enters the store and was about to get ready for work. That is until she saw something that was out of place. A white chef's uniform. Why is it out of place? The normal uniforms for all the employees are black, because apparently Naru seems to love that colour besides blue-black.

"Hello!" Naru greeted Mai with a huge smile on his face. It was so radiant that Mai had to look away for a moment.

_Naru…is in white. And SMILING at ME! Is the world going to end?_

When Mai turned to face Naru, he still had that angelic smile that could rival John's. This made Mai blush and stutter out a greeting, "M-morning Na-naru…" the last bit faltering making it unheard.

_Oh my god…Naru is still smiling! Is that even Naru?_

"Which cake would a cute girl like you want?" 'Naru' asks Mai politely as she walked closer to the counter.

Mai was taken aback. Why was he ask HER what cake she would like? Also, Naru wouldn't call her cute with a smile on his face. Never, unless he isn't Naru.

_Why is Naru being polite and ladies men all of a sudden? Did yesterday's macaroon make him lose his mind?! That's why he gave me a kiss on the cheek?_

Staring at 'Naru' intently, Mai blurts out, "You aren't Naru. Who are you?"

"Why do you think I am not?"

Mai gave a confused look at 'Naru' before answering, "Well, Naru isn't gentle looking firstly. Secondly, his eyes are different than yours, though it might be contacts. Thirdly, Naru is by far more hands—"

Just then, the doorbell chimed.

"I hope Mai-chan is already here so that her pay wouldn't get cut—" John's sentence was cut short when he realised that Mai was looking at the person beside him then at the counter and back again.

_There are two Narus?!_

"What are you doing here, Gene?" The person beside John asked.

_That stupid Takigawa, allowing a stranger into the store. Even if he has the same face._

Gene, full name is Eugene Davis, is Naru's older (if memory serves me right) and kinder twin.

"Also, Mai. If you were thinking 'There are two Naru', you must be an idiot," the real Naru says to Mai stoically as he walks closer.

"Haha, she isn't an idiot like you think she is, Noll. She was even telling me her top three reasons as to why I am not you," Gene lets out a small laughter before moving away from the counter to meet stand right in front of Naru.

"Yea, I'm not an idiot, Naru! Why do you always make it seem to be a fact?" Mai starts retorting back.

However, Naru simply ignores her and continues narrowing his eyes at the man with the same face as his.

"Despite us being twins, Mai can see the difference. For example, the face that you don't look as kind as me and that your eyes are of different colour than mine," Gene says it out like it was an obvious fact.

_So their eyes are different! I thought I was being fooled by contact lenses._

"That doesn't answer my question to you, Gene."

Pretending as though he never heard him, Gene continues with his talk, "Also, Mai even said that I am not as handsome as yo—"

"AHH! I need to get ready for work!" Mai suddenly exclaimed, dragging John along for unknown reasons.

Naru looked at Mai's retreating figure, puzzled, while Gene chuckled.

"She's really interesting. I guess she's the reason?" Gene suddenly asked Naru.

Not understanding what Gene was saying, Naru proceeded to his comfy lair to place the ingredients he had bought with John. As Naru continues doing his business as though Gene wasn't there, Mai had already wore the store's uniform which she usually dreaded wearing because of the ominous colours.

"Mai, you look really cute in the uniform, " Gene casually comments before joining her at the counter to help out.

Blushing a little, Mai asks him, "Um..Davis-san—"

"Just Gene will do."

"Okay..Gene, how come Naru didn't know you were supposed to be here?"

Gene taps a finger on his chin as though thinking of a reason.

"It was Noll's birthday yesterday. I was supposed to arrive yesterday and give him a surprise but I guess flights can be a hindrance," he replies.

Mai nods her head in understanding and Gene continues the conversation by telling her what kind of surprise he had planned for the previous day. His ideas seem to make Mai laugh and they ended up with way to surprise Naru in the future.

"Mai, I didn't pay you to chit chat!" a loud and demanding voice came from the kitchen.

Mai simply giggled and look at Gene before going back to the customers that had just arrived.

… _Why did that Gene have to arrive today? Well if he had arrived yesterday, that would have ruined Mai's surprise for me. Then again, why is he calling her 'Mai' so familiarly? They only met for less than an hour. … no, wait. I never introduced her properly, so of course he calls her by the name that I address her by. That makes sense. … but that doesn't mean she should just let him call her so familiarly._

As Naru debated in his own mind, John was looking at him knowingly.

_Davis-san must be really jealous of Eugene. Though..I can't believe he can still bake normally as though his mind isn't in a conflict.._

John calls Gene by his name because it was confusing with two Davis-san and Gene had practically forced him to because he doesn't want to seem old being called 'Davis-san'.

Break time arrives and Naru steps out of his lair, heading to the back door. That could only mean one thing. That delivery man is here again.

"Gene, do you know that man too?" Mai asks Gene as she receives a plate full of Gougere from John.

Gene took one Gougere from the plate and took a bite before answering, "He's Lin Koujo, Noll's previous bodyguard. Ah, mine too."

"…WHAT?" in disbelieve, Mai continues sneaking a peek of Naru talking with the delivery man.

Knowing why Mai couldn't believe it, Gene took it upon himself to explain the whole thing to her during the break. It was also to distract her from the Gougere, since he seems to be addicted to the different filling in each of them. He wouldn't want Mai to end up eating a Gougere that contains a flavour that he had yet to taste. Well, he was killing two birds with one stone this way. Mai will also gain more knowledge about Naru, so it's a win-win solution, right?

Right after Gene had finished telling Mai the important points about Naru's background and finishing the plate of Gougere, customers began flooding in once again.

_So, basically..The Davis is a rich and prominent family back in England… I guess I have to look it up later on. Lin Koujo, the delivery man, is actually Naru's ex-bodyguard and is still looking out for him by being the supplier. Gene and Naru are twins… Naru didn't want to continue the work line in the family since Gene is already doing it. Hm…so Naru is kind of like a runaway child?_

The number of customers lessen in the store so Mai went to the kitchen for a mini-break, leaving Gene to attend to the customers. When she entered, John was nowhere in sight. He had gone to some corner, or maybe even the toilet, to call Masako. Naru was apparently taking a short break as well, he was sitting down and had his head down. Naru, the man that is always on his guard, is sleeping, defenceless and full of openings. Mai tiptoed and quietly move closer to him until she was right in front of him. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that Naru is like everyone else, a human that can get tired. Without thinking, her hand reached out and began patting his head. Before Mai was able to process what she had done, Naru began to stir. That didn't stop her from patting him though. Naru, liking the feeling of Mai patting him, continued 'sleeping'. This went on until Naru decided that his back was killing him by staying in his current position. He purposely jerk his head up suddenly and his grey orbs met her chocolate orbs. None of them moved, eyes locked on to each other.

_Her eyes are..beaut—_

"Naru, about yesterday.." Mai began as she lowers her hand down, back to her side.

Continuing on, "What did it mean?"

For some reasons, Naru could feel his body temperature rising, to be precise, his face. He stood up and was about to tell her that it was 'nothing' when John returned with a look that says 'Am I interrupting?'.

"Mai, get back to work, you've been in here for too long," Naru said with his normal tone without looking at her.

Mai reluctantly walks away, wondering what he was about to say.

_Just what was I thinking when she asked me that?_

_Just what was I expecting from him?_

Gene, who was eavesdropping the two secretly from the counter, could only sigh. He wondered what had happened on Naru's birthday that made his little brother this way.

As usual, it was already night time and the store was closed. John had already gone off, Mai decided to help out with the clean-up with Gene. Naru was still in his lair, trying to figure out why he did such a thing yesterday, when Mai and Gene had taken a seat to continue the conversation from break time.

"Mai, I think that Naru is a bigger idiot than you," Gene suddenly says in between.

Not understanding what he meant, Mai tilt her head side ways.

"At the very least you know what you are feeling."

Mai was still lost and gave up on trying to understand when she felt someone staring at them, or her specifically. She stood up quickly and muttered a goodbye before dashing out.

_..She looks great with Gene. Guess birds of the same feather flock together._

"Noll, stop being creepy. You scared Mai off," Gene says while turning to look at his twin that was by the counter with the lights around him switched off.

Naru walks towards Gene, gave him a glare before walking to the door.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight," Naru stated simply.

_I hope it isn't going to hurt my back…_

_End of 15__th__ Bake_

**Wohoooo this was longer than expected again and I am glad to be able to update so soon! I don't think I can post the next chapter tomorrow because I'll be going out with my sister and some relative will be staying over. Though I really do hope that I can at least type it out before uploading it. As I've mentioned, I am typing this right after finishing 14****th**** bake, so if there was any review, I wouldn't know. Haha. Anyways thanks to those that actually continued reading this even after my hiatus! Also, to the new readers, hope you like it!~ **


	16. 16th Bake

**I just saw the reviews for chapter 14 and…I'm so happy! Despite the fact that there was only 2, I am really in the mood to type another chapter now, after uploading the 15****th**** chapter. Hehehe. Once again, thank you to the reviews, especially Naruisawesome because you have faithfully reviewed my fanfic all the time and it always gives me the energy and motivation to continue. Hahah. Alright, on to chapter 16! (I can't get Naru into character again..he is so OOC!)**

_16__th__ Bake: _

As usual, Mai walks into Uwagusuri and greets Naru, who seems to have a change in taste because he is in white rather than his usual black today.

"Morning Naru, I'll be able to work full shift today but tomorrow I can only come in after break," Mai says casually as she goes to the changing room.

_Weird. Naru didn't say anything and he was even smiling—_

Mai slaps her forehead. She couldn't believe she had forgotten something important from yesterday. Naru never wears white. NEVER.

_I can't believe I forgot about Gene. I am glad Naru isn't here yet._

While Mai took her own sweet time to get changed, Gene turns to the kitchen and gave a smirk.

"She mistook me for you again, little brother," Gene speaks with a hint of amusement.

Naru steps out of the kitchen and glared at Gene. Once he was done glaring and noting that Gene isn't fazed by his glare, he decided to retreat to his den once again. Once out of Gene's sight, he allowed his mind to start a conversation with only himself to answer.

_She mistook Gene for me again._

_Not like it was on purpose._

_Hasn't she learnt that I don't wear white? EVER._

_Maybe the same face is making her a little bit confused._

_That doesn't mean anything. She already know that I have a twin, who is Gene, who loves wearing WHITE._

_Come on, anyone would be confused. Stop treating her like an idiot. She'll run away from you._

_I'm obviously not the same as him. And she's known me longer than him, can't she see the differences? I knew it. She's an idiot._

_More like you are. She said you were more handsome than Gene._

_Yea, I am more hand—wait what._

Naru hadn't realised that he had actually been saying his thoughts out and Gene was the one replying him. That is until now.

"Gene, that wasn't funny."

"I'm helping you out Noll. You wouldn't want John to be walking in with you talking to yourself like an idiot," giving an amused smile, Gene continues, "Also, I was saying the truth."

"If you are here to help, get back to work," Naru replies curtly and Gene just laughs it off but went back to the counter.

He could hear them greeting each other.

"Sorry about just now. Mistaking you for Naru. That was embarrassing. Don't tell Naru about it. He'll call me an idiot!" Mai said quickly.

Gene chuckles before telling her, "It's fine. I'm pretty sure Noll is more of an idiot."

Mai tilt her head to the side, confused.

…_Why am I the idiot? Also, what truth? … If he had been replying my thoughts, that would mean..he said that Mai said I was more—_

"Good morning, Eugene, Mai-chan!" John greets cheerfully, cutting Naru's train of thoughts.

Mai and Gene greets John as per normal while Naru simply stayed quiet.

The day started off peacefully, the number of customers fluctuate due to the weather and Mai was getting bored when it was nearing break time because currently, there was barely any customers. Mai looks at Gene, trying to think of what questions she could ask him about Naru, when she realised something.

"Gene, why haven't you and Naru greeted each other since this morning?"

Surprised, Gene stop in his tracks and look at Mai wide eyed for a moment before turning away, smirking.

Shaking his head, Gene replies with a soft voice, "There's nothing..really."

Just before she was about to asked him if there was something wrong, Naru's commanding voice called for her.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Mai says to Gene with a sympathetic look before heading to Naru's den.

Once in front of the evil commander (AKA Naru), Mai was ordered to take for him the bag of flour from the store room.

"Take the one that has been opened once," Naru reminded her once again, knowing fully that Mai might forget.

Mai had to walk pass John's work station to get to the store room and surprisingly, John was nowhere to be found.

_Is he skipping work to chat with Masako on the phone again? And here, I always get scolded for even staring into space by Naru._

Mai quickly enter the store room and retrieve the right bag of flour. It wasn't that heavy but still considerably heavy because Mai is a girl. She wanted to ask for John's help before remembering that he was nowhere near. So Mai chose to carry it herself and walk over to Naru's station carefully. Her line of sight was pretty much blocked so she used her sense of intuition to reach Naru. However, she ended up tripping forward over nothing. As she fell forward, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The bag of flour flew out of her hands and had miraculously unsealed, she could see the look of surprised on Naru's face as he had heard her scream.

THUD.

Not only was falling face down really painful and embarrassing, Mai had practically threw the bag of flour over Naru. This meant only one thing, Naru's wrath.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm really sorry Naru! I didn't mean to—" Mai continually apologized until she looked at the currently flour covered Naru.

…

Suddenly Mai burst out laughing despite the situation. She kept laughing while pointing at Naru. Pissed off at Mai laughing at his predicament, he took the remaining flour in the bag and pour it all over Mai. That made her stop her laughter and she looked up at him, glaring at him. At this, Naru smirk.

"Hey! You didn't have to pour the flour all over me! I only laughed because you are in white right now instead of your all-so-favourite black!"

Mai pouted and kept repeating that Naru wasn't in his usual black but white and that she didn't purposely throw the flour at him, so he shouldn't have thrown the flour at her. She kept going while still covered in flour. The sight of her pouting, arguing her way through was adorable and Naru couldn't help but laugh a little. Mai didn't noticed it because she was into her argument against Naru. That however stopped when Naru suddenly said in a serious tone, "you know, I killed Gene's beloved Chelsea when we were younger."

Mai looked at Naru, full of curiosity and sympathy. Naru took a seat near her and began telling her about Chelsea.

-Flashback-

Naru and Gene were eleven at that time. They met Chelsea when they were on their way home. Ever since then, they would always play after school. Mostly it was Gene and Chelsea because Naru wasn't really into making friends, though he did care about Chelsea. The routine went on for about six months when Naru suddenly said that it would be much better to play at their house's backyard. So, both of them bought Chelsea over to their house and their parents allowed her to stay without Gene even asking for permission. Chelsea had no home of her own so she had been alone all these while until they met her. Naru began opening up to Chelsea and even allowed her to accompany him when he went to the library to read up on baking. Everyone took a liking to Chelsea, though Gene seems to be Chelsea's favourite. She'd know when Gene would be entering the house or if he called for her even though they are far apart. It was as though they were one and the same, although Naru was the twin. Naru hadn't mind the fact that Gene was spending much more time with Chelsea than him for the past few months. It wasn't like they did anything together when they were because Naru would always be reading while Gene would be writing up some theory of his. That however changed when Gene decided that he'd go out with Chelsea for his birthday rather than spend the time with Naru. This made Naru feel horrible. No, that was an understatement. Naru felt beyond horrible. He had allowed Chelsea to be beside his one and only understanding twin for as long as she had wanted but not on this day. Not on his and Gene's birthday. It's supposed to be a day only for him and his brother. Not liking it one bit, Naru decided that he would stop his brother from seeing Chelsea again.

It was raining the morning of their birthday. Naru had woken much early than Gene to execute his plan. The first thing he did was wake Chelsea up and told her to wait for Gene by the gates. With no hesitation, Chelsea took off and Naru smiled to himself in his mind. He knew that Chelsea was weak against the rain but he didn't want her in the house because she would definitely appear wherever Gene was. His plan had worked when Gene believed his words about Chelsea still sleeping and might only wake up in the afternoon.

The rain wasn't letting up any time soon and Gene was wondering when Chelsea was going to wake up. Naru had let Gene out of his sight when he went to grab another book from the shelf. Knowing where Gene was headed to, he took off running. When he arrived, Gene was glaring at him dangerously, something that he had never done before.

"Where is Chelsea, Noll?!" That was the first time Gene had shouted at him.

Not knowing exactly how to react to Gene's anger, Naru answered him honestly. He told him at Chelsea was waiting for him by the gates. Right after he got the answer, Gene ran past Naru.

"Gene!"

Naru knew that he was in the wrong. He wanted to apologize, so he followed Gene from behind. Both not bothered by the rain, raced to the gates. Chelsea was nowhere to be found. The gates were locked and Gene kept shaking it trying to get it to open, while calling out for Chelsea. Naru couldn't stop his brother from doing so. He knew that Chelsea will appear soon anyways and that his twin was angry at him. Just when Gene was about to give up as he kneeled on the hard pavement, Chelsea appeared from across the road. It seems that she had taken shelter from the other side of the road. Happy and excited, seeing Gene, Chelsea jumped out from where she was and began running across the road, not noticing the speeding car heading towards her.

"CHELSEA!"

Nothing. There was nothing Naru could do. He stood rooted to the grounds, unable to move and look away from the sight in front of him. His one and only twin was crying out yet he couldn't move a muscle. He wants to run to Gene and comfort him, to stop him from seeing Chelsea's body but he couldn't. For the first time, Naru cried. Tears rolling down his already wet cheeks. It was raining. No one could see that he was crying as he look at his brother cry over Chelsea. Naru was crying not only because his brother was. It is also because he did care for Chelsea, although not as much as Gene did. He still cared for Chelsea a lot. Because of him, Chelsea was run over. Because of him, Gene lost the one and only friend he had besides him. It was his fault.

-Present-

Mai was bawling her eyes out. Thank goodness it was already break time, so no one was able to hear her strained crying. Mai kept on crying even after Naru stopped his story. John had appeared in the kitchen a few minutes ago but decided to help Gene out at the counter when he saw Mai and Naru sitting side by side, not wanting to interrupt their time together. Now, from the counters, John and Gene could hear Mai crying out. Both thoughts that Naru had said something horrible to her, so they peeked in but saw that Mai was clutching on to Naru as support as she cried.

_I didn't know..that they had such a sad past..but, it wasn't Naru's fault…it wasn't.._

Feeling guilty that he was making her cry, Naru silently pats her head in a soothing way, similarly to how she did before for him. He allowed Mai to continue crying on his shoulder while thinking of ways to make her cheerful again.

John and Gene looks at each other knowingly and gave a sheepish smile. Both, pretended that they never saw what they saw and went to have their break.

_But why does she cry so much just from this? It doesn't even have anything to do with her. I guess it's fine, since right now, I'm the one comforting her._

"Naru.." Mai's tears had finally subside and she was now looking up at his face, up close.

"Chelsea. You loved her too didn't you?" her voice was shaking and her eyes were close to tearing up again.

"Yes, I did," Naru replies with a soft smile.

Mai cast her eyes downwards and began moving away from Naru to stand up. She gave Naru a weak smile before exiting the kitchen without another word.

"Mai-chan, um..here's some cookies," John offered to Mai but she refused it.

For the first time, Mai refused to eat. She exited the store and went into Houshou's store. Meanwhile, Naru was wondering what her smile meant.

_Her smile..wasn't a smile. She was forcing herself. … But why? I only told her about Chelsea because she seemed to think that Gene and I aren't close. Chelsea was the only pet cat that we ever took in, which was why Gene felt so much for it. Now, why was she gibing me that fake smile of hers?_

At the store across Uwagusuri…

_Naru..he loved that girl, Chelsea. Is that why he can't look at any other girls? Is that why he is so harsh to other girls? From what I heard from him, Chelsea seems to be a lovable girl if even their parents were willing to take her in without a second thought. Chelsea loved Gene. Vice versa but, Naru loved her too… Guess having a twin isn't that great after all. The fact that Naru thinks he had caused the accident is causing him so much guilt. After knowing Gene, even for a while, I know for sure that he isn't the type to hold a grudge since he knows that it was an accident. Naru didn't kill Chelsea. It was an unfortunate incident. Naru shouldn't be blaming himself for it. Naru…_

Mai didn't say a single word. She just took a seat at the store and ponder in her own thoughts. Houshou and Ayako knew fully well that Mai just needed time and space so they gave it to her. When the clock at the store chimed, it stopped Mai from her train of thoughts and she knew it was time for her to get back to work once again. She stood up, gave a wave to the couple, finally acknowledging them and went back to Uwagusuri.

Once the store start filling up with customers, Naru didn't get his chance to ask Mai why she gave him the fake smile and Mai didn't have the time to talk to Gene about Chelsea. Without even wanting it, it was already time for the store to close. John had once again cleared up his things faster than any of them and went off. Since it was Mai's turn to close up, she took her time and asked Gene if he had time to talk to her for a while.

"So, Mai, what is it?" Gene start the conversation.

"Chelsea," Mai began and the name made Gene stiffen for a bit.

"I heard about it from Naru earlier. I..didn't know such a thing had happened in the past. I can pretty much guess why the two of you aren't exactly on the best terms," her voice sounded so sad that Gene felt guilty about lying to her.

"Although I said it was fine and well, it turned out fine, I think Naru still thinks that it is his fault that Chelsea died that day," it wasn't a lie, he just wasn't telling her that he had lied before.

Mai's eyes were looking down again. She didn't know what to do. It was none of her business but she doesn't want to see Naru blaming himself. It was unlike Naru to blame himself in the first place, but that shows that he is human. He is the same as she is, emotional.

"Chelsea, was the first friend I had that could differentiate me from Noll. I guess it's because she's cat. Animals just seem to be able to know things apart," Gene gives small laughter.

_Cat. Cat. Chelsea. Cat. Cat. Chelsea..was a cat?!_

Gene continues on with his talk about how Chelsea was really cute and fluffy while Mai was obviously not listening to him but he continued anyways.

_So, Chelsea was a cat. A female cat at that. Wait. CAT?!_

Still unable to apprehend the fact that Chelsea was actually a cat, Mai screamed out, "Chelsea was your pet cat?!"

At that moment, Naru decided to exit his den and walk towards Mai and Gene.

"Naru! You didn't tell me that Chelsea was a cat! Yours and Gene's pet CAT!"

Naru glanced at Mai before saying curtly, "I never said Chelsea was a human being either. I only said 'she' which is true because Chelsea was a female."

Mai felt like pulling her hair out. She had been so worried over the fact that Naru was agonizing over the lost of the girl he liked and it appears to be a cat. Not that she is saying it is alright for a cat to be run over but, it had caused her the whole afternoon and evening in worry!

As though he had nothing to do with Mai's worry, he turned to his brother and said, "And you. I know that Chelsea's death was an accident. I'm not stupid enough to agonize over it these whole time."

Unable to tolerate it any longer, Mai screams at Naru with tears in her eyes, "How dare you. Did you find it amusing to see me cry about it and worry about you the whole day?! It must have been seen you don't even seem the least bit bothered that I had been bawling my eyes out during the story! I.. I HATE YOU, OLIVER DAVIS!"

Not wanting to stay there any longer, she runs out of the store.

Gene slowly turn to look at his brother, wondering how he had taken Mai's outburst. For the first time in a long time, Gene saw Naru looking hurt.

Naru's jaw harden and his teeth were biting down hard. He had his fist balled up so tightly that his fingers might cause his palms to bleed. In his mind, her last words kept repeating on its own.

'_I HATE YOU, OLIVER DAVIS!'_

'_I HATE YOU, OLIVER DAVIS!'_

'_I HATE YOU, OLIVER DAVIS!'_

'_I HATE YOU, OLIVER DAVIS!'_

Like a chant, it kept repeating. He shut his eyes, trying to stop it but he couldn't. Instead, Mai's crying face plus those words came to mind. He wanted it to stop because it was irritating. No, he want it to stop because, it hurt.

_Hurt? Why would it hurt?_

"Noll, chase after her," Gene said it without any hint of kindness, very unlike his usual self. It was almost like that day, the day Chelsea had died.

Pretending that nothing had happened, Naru reply, "Why would I? She can get home fine."

For a moment, Naru could swear that Gene gave him a death glare before he smiled saying, "But Mai forgot her bag here. She wouldn't be able to get into her apartment without her keys."

Taking the bag and something from the counter, Naru exits the store without a word.

_Do I have to watch over him all the time? Noll is really an idiot._

Mai arrived at her apartment, short on breath. She leaned against the wall and took deep breaths, trying to gain her normal breathing. Once she was no longer panting for air, she realised that she had left her bag and she couldn't get in to her apartment. Frustrated, she sat down and hug her knees.

"Gene will probably come and return it to me," Mai says softly to herself.

Minutes went by and Mai was still locked out of her own apartment. Just when she thought of running back to the store to get her back, Naru appeared.

Both said nothing, only stare. Well, Mai was glaring and Naru was staring.

"At least take your bag with you, idiot," Naru simply said.

Mai sighed. She wasn't expecting an apology from the man that thinks he's always right but seriously, he could have pretended to be guilty!

Mai took her bag from him and rummaged for her apartment keys.

"Also, here. I was going to give you before you ran out of the store," Naru held out a box that was from the store.

Curiously, Mai took the box and opened it.

"It's a Financier Cake. Thought you'd want to try it before I put it on the menu."

Forgetting whatever that had happen, Mai smiled brightly and said to Naru, "Thank you, Naru!"

Naru was taken aback.

_Wasn't she angry at me? What's with the sudden change?_

"I didn't eat during break so I'm really hungry right now. Thanks again, Naru," Mai grinned, making Naru look away unconsciously.

"Well, I guess that's it. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Mai said as she opens the door to her apartment.

Since Naru didn't say anything, she took it as cue to enter. Just as she was entering her apartment, she heard him say something but when she turned back, he was already walking away.

"_Sorry about before."_

_Must be my imagination. _

_End of 16__th__ Bake_

…

**WOHOOOOOOOOO This took me 4 hours to finish! Hahahaha My back is really hurting now. As I was typing this, I went to take a look at the reviews and hehe, thanks reviewers! LOVE YA!**

**To be honest, this chapter totally didn't go as planned. Lin was supposed to appear in this chapter! However, the whole Chelsea story made it seems like the wrong time for me to put in Lin as comic relief. Oh, by the way, the name Chelsea was totally random. I tried so hard trying to figure out what name to give to their cat. I even asked my friend a stupid question.**

"**Hey, can you give me a british sounding name?"**

**And her reply was, "What in the world is british sounding name."**

**So I ended up using a junior's name. hehe. I hope you all liked this chapter of Naru being all emo and such. Haha. It was a depressing chapter…I wanted it to be funny…guess I failed. Haha. Well, look forward to the next chapter since I am going to make it funny! Haha**

**Here's a little preview? :9**

_**Naru goes out to 'shop' and meets up with Mai. When they entered the store, the counter was crowded. Seems that Gene is having his own fanclub!**_

_**John takes the afternoon shift off. Masako and John's first official and proper date!**_

**Okays, I am bad with previews. But look forward to it! Hehehe, bubye!~ SEE YA SOON! TOMORROW MAYBE! **


	17. 17th Bake

**Hohohoho. Going express with this fanfic. I'll be posting 1-2 chapter everyday!~ That's because I know I will not have the time after school starts so I'll be finishing this fanfic before april ends!**

**Talking about april, SHIGATSU KIMI NO USO! I..first read the manga then I found the anime. And.. I finished it a few days ago, actually I finished it on the early morning of 1****st**** April which made it even more memorable. I freaking cried for every episode and I really tried not to cry at the last episode, but I couldn't! It's just so..so..FEELZ!**

**Okay, enough about that. I shall continue on with the fanfic. **

**Just saw an error in my chapter 16. I forgot the title! OMG!**

_17__th__ Bake: Palmier_

Smiling while skipping to work, Mai keeps replaying last night's scene. Not the part that she practically screamed her head off at Naru, the part where Naru apologized. In the first place, Mai had already forgotten about her outburst yesterday. Just when the store came into view, she notices a familiar looking delivery truck.

_That truck..looks familiar…_

Mai kept walking until she recognise the delivery man. Unknowingly, she pointed her finger at the man. Noticing Mai's presence, the man turn to look at her. It was Lin.

"um..hello?" Mai tried conversing with the much older man.

Lin simply glance at her once before turning away, to greet Naru.

_Mou..how rude. Wel, he was going to greet Naru, but still! I greeted him first!_

Pretending not to be bothered, Mai stomps past Naru and Lin. Naru ignored her, not because of the usual 'she must have tripped over something and is now upset' thought but because he still couldn't comprehend why he did such a thing yesterday. Lin looked down at the younger man, wondering why he had suddenly stop talking.

"Morning, Mai," Gene greeted her with a smile.

Almost automatically, Mai smiled back and greeted both Gene and John, who had decided to exit the kitchen to greet her. Right after greeting Mai, John hurries back in to the kitchen. Puzzled as to why he was doing that, she decided to just ask him straight out.

"Why are you here so early, Mai?" Gene asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to remind Naru that I'll only be coming in the afternoon because I don't think Naru was listening to me properly yesterday."

Getting back to John, Mai needed some answers.

"John-san, why are you in a hurry?" Mai ask as she enters the kitchen.

John drops the mixer bowl he had gotten off the shelf. His neck turned red first before his whole face was red.

Stuttering, he replies, "wh-what ar-are you tal-talking about M-Mai-chan?"

Based on his reaction and how he just spoke, Mai had somehow gotten the answer but she decided to tease him about it.

"I'm talking about why you are hurrying when the date with Masako is hours away," smirking, Mai just couldn't help but tease the blonde.

Knowing that he can't hide it, he tells the truth, "Well, I'm extremely nervous about the date because.. it will be our official first date."

"First date? I thought you two went out lots even before this?" Mai couldn't believe they were only going on a date after more than two months!

"That is.. those days, we only spent on just talking," John said while keeping the contents of the conversation a secret.

_Well, it is technically yours and Davis-san's fault, Mai-chan. All these while, Masako only thinks of ways to get you two together._

Mai, feeling that she should not hinder John from his work any longer, stopped teasing him. As she pass by the counter to get to the toilet, Naru had just entered the store. For a moment, time seemed to stood still, for Naru that is. Right after he blinked, Mai had already entered the toilet. When his eyes lingered for a while at the door of the toilet, he could hear Gene trying to stifle his laughter. He glared at his look-a-like.

"Guess something DID happen yesterday."

"Of course something did. I gave the idiot back her bag," Naru answers his twin and tried making his way to the kitchen to avoid further questions, but Gene seems to be faster at that.

Stopping his younger brother from entering the kitchen, Gene continues taunting him.

"Noll, seeing as to how she is in a happy mood, something good must have happened yesterday," Naru could sense the hint of laughter from Gene.

Not happy with what Gene was doing, he pushed him away before retorting, "She's an idiot. Of course she'll revert back to normal quickly."

Just when he thought he had gotten away from the questions, Gene's next line made him froze in his tracks.

"You..apologized to her."

Without waiting for Naru's reply, knowing that there won't be any, Gene goes back to the counter and Mai had just exited the toilet.

_..how did he know? Did Mai tell him? No. Mai isn't the type to do so. then, is he.. stalking me!?_

"hm? Naru, why are you standing by the kitchen entrance like that?" Mai asks innocently.

Naru suddenly shudder before heading in to the kitchen, ignoring Mai. Gene tried really hard not to burst out laughing right there and then. Once again, Mai was confused. She had wanted to remind Naru and say bye to him before heading to class but seems that Gene can just remind him and she'll see him later anyways. So Mai said goodbye to Gene and exit the store.

_My twin is really an idiot. Haha_

The day past by normally without Mai. Well, as normally as it could that is. John is freaking out for his upcoming date with Masako, Gene is surprisingly very sleeping so he keeps yawning and Naru.. is being normal?

_How many hours have past? Five? Now, that's too long. Four? Maybe it is three._

Naru turns to look at the kitchen clock for the fifth time that day. It had only been one hour since they opened the store, since Mai went to her class. Frustrated at the slow pace, Naru does his work quickly and even telling John to stop freaking out, just so he wouldn't notice the time.

Surprisingly that had worked. It was now only thirty minutes before Mai is supposed to arrive, and also before Masako comes in to pick John up.

"Davis-san, why did you make a batch of palmier pastries?" John ask, full of curiosity.

For the first time, Naru couldn't answer John. He had wanted to make something for Mai, knowing that she'd be grumbling about her class making her hungry and all, but he somehow knows that that was not the whole reason for it.

Deciding to answer for the sake of answering, Naru says, "it's for Mai."

It wasn't wrong, just not the whole story. However, that caused John and a certain eavesdropper to think of many different reasons. After putting some Palmiers in plastic wrappings, Naru said a brief goodbye and stalks out of the kitchen and store.

_He ignored me, knowing that I'd tease him? haha, I'll gladly wait until Mai comes in. it'll be really fun-_

"um, Mr, do you..have a girlfriend?" a modest looking woman asks Gene.

Back to Naru's side, he is currently strolling his way to the fountain, which is where Mai was when he first met her. He was sure she'd be walking pass it from her university. For some reasons, he felt light and it was as though the birds were singing. He knew that it was his imagination, but he kept those thoughts at the back of his mind, fully enjoying his walk.

Naru was just about to reach the fountain when he saw Mai running towards him. He was sure Mai had yet to noticed him, so he turn the other way around and pretended he was walking to the store instead. Mai eventually caught up with him and was certainly surprised to see him.

"Naru? Really, it's Naru! Hi! Wait, that sounded weird, but I didn't get to greet you this morning so whatever. Hehe. What are you doing out here?" Mai blabbers on while Naru kept his eyes looking forward.

"In case you are blind, I am currently taking a walk," Naru reverts back to his cold self.

Pouting, Mai spots the plastic wrapping that Naru is holding.

"You bought for me food! Yay!" Mai exclaims happily.

Naru sighs, "I brought those along with me in case I needed some refreshments while I take a walk. Although you can take them, I don't seem to be craving for it."

Even before Naru finished his sentence, Mai had already opened the wrapper and began eating the Palmiers. Seeing Mai eat so happily, Naru allow a small smile to appear on his face.

_Well, seems that she likes it._

Their walk to the store was silent beside Mai's comments about how delicious the Palmier was. Once their reached, for some reasons, Naru felt a slight shiver. Not noticing Naru's odd behaviour, Mai opens the door and greets loudly.

"YO!~"

.

.

.

.

The sight before them was certainly not one would expect. No one else was talking and no one actually noticed Mai even with the loud greeting. That is because, at the counter, Gene was having a tough battle against a petite lady in kimono. Mai could see that John was trying to calm Masako down while Gene seems to be having fun instead.

"I'm telling you, if you make Mai cry I'll—"

"Hara-san. Isn't it enough that you were the cause of my employee's inefficiency? Now you are going to cause a scene in MY store?" Naru's icy cold voice pierced through the store.

Masako slowly turned to face the owner of the voice and..

"KYA! A DOUBLE!"

-a few minutes after Naru went out-

Masako walks to Uwagusuri in a really good and happy mood, that is until she enters the store.

"aww, aren't you a sweet guy?"

"I'd like a boyfriend like you."

"Can I order you instead of a cake?"

…_black hair…not John. Not Mai. That demon. WHY IS HE FLIRTING IN BROAD DAY LIGHTS!?_

Masako pushes her way through the group of females that were crowding the counter. Once she was face to face with the black haired man, she took a deep breath before shouting, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

This cause John to run out of the kitchen and saw Masako glaring daggers at Gene.

"Masako, that's—"

Masako wasn't listening. She continues on, "I knew you were a jerk and all but I didn't think you'd be the type to flirt with women left and right, quite literally at that!"

Not faltering, Gene continues smiling, "Ms, are you talking about Noll—"

"Of course I am talking about Naru! Which is you! I thought you like Mai genuinely so I was even trying hard to think of ways to set you two up but I thought wrong!"

_This lady is interesting. And since she wants to help my idiotic brother, I guess I'll need to know who she is first._

"At the very least, don't flirt in broad day light! Wait, no. Don't even think of flirting in front of Mai! I tell you, if you make Mai cry I'll—"

-Present-

…

"um, so.. the one in white is Eugene Davis, Naru's twin," Mai starts out.

Masako drinks her tea in silent. John was fidgety beside her. Gene is silent laughing behind the counters. Naru is.. in the kitchen, not wanting to deal with any of this.

Putting her cup down, Masako walks up to Gene and bows.

"I am sincerely sorry. I thought you were that jerk. Not that I am saying you should keep flirting left and right, Davis-san."

"Eugene's fine," Gene gave his bright smile but Masako wasn't fazed at all. She simply nod, grab John's arm and walk out of the store.

Mai, unable to control it, starts laughing out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe Masako did that! I should have been here to hear her exact words," Mai says to no one in particular.

_No, you wouldn't want to._

Mai makes her way to the changing room when she remembered that Naru had given her the Palmiers. She quickly changed and went to the counter, snacking on the pastry.

Curious as to what Mai was munching on, Gene asks her, "What are you eating, Mai?"

"Hm? These? Naru gave them to me. I wonder what they are called," Mai answers as she shows Gene the remaining palmiers.

"They are called _cœur de France,_ simply known as Palmiers."

Looking at the pastry closely, Mai blurts out, "the shape is kind of interesting. Cute, kind of like hearts."

Smiling with mischief, Gene says to Mai, "that's because that is the message the baker would like to send across."

For some reason, Mai blushed.

_It isn't like Naru made them for me…_

Mai turn to face the kitchen entrance when she sees Naru staring at her. He seem to not noticed that he had been staring until she called out to him.

"Naru?"

"..oh. here. The rest of the Palmiers, you are hungry right?" Naru quickly passed the pastry to Mai and conveniently glares at Gene before returning to his lair.

Once again, Gene smiles and laughs to himself.

Now, let's see what went on with John and Masako on their date.

"Nee, John?" Masako says softly.

"Hm?"

"Is it..weird that I am in my kimono?" She asks shyly.

John stops walking and so did she. He takes hold of her hand and smiles.

"No, it isn't. You look beautiful in it. Not everyone is suited for it," John answers Masako, causing her to blush profusely.

They went for tea, window shopping, a stroll in the park, dinner and even the arcade. Masako didn't mind the weird stares she got from others because as long as John was fine with it, so is she.

It was time to go home. John, being the gentleman he is, he walks her home, hand in hand. Once they arrived at her gates, they let go of their hand but none of them made the move to go first.

"I'll go after you go in, Masako," John begins.

Masako shakes her head, "No. since you already sent me home, I want to see you off."

It continued until Masako had an idea.

"Masako, I'll be fine, so go in first."

Masako just stares at John intently and the moment he blinked, "Ha! I won! So John, I'll be seeing you off."

Seeing the confused and surprised look on John's face, Masako explains, "We just had a staring competition and I won. So I get to send you off!"

Masako was smile from ear to ear. Just when she was about to continue by saying goodnight, John pulls her and plants a short kiss on her lips. Grinning, John waves goodbye and jogs off.

…_was I..just kissed?_

Masako puts a finger on her lips and went kya.

Guess things are going well for the two of them. Now, how about the main pairing?

_End of 17__th__ Bake_

**I am in a rush because I really want to post this before the day ends! Anyways, I found out that I forgot to put the title in chapter 16 and that I..omg I don't remember! Anyways, thank you to the reviewers. Please review if you can! I appreciate it! Okay, I'll be posting this now! Look forward to the next chapter!~ bubye!**


	18. 18th Bake

**Hi!~ I am back again. I hope chapter 17 had been posted before midnight in my country.. I rushed so much until I couldn't even correct some obvious errors. In the first place, I don't proof read my stories after typing. Haha, I usually try and do it simultaneously as I type out. I used to have my friend proof read it for me because I was using her laptop to type it out, so now that I am using my own, I don't really have anyone to proof read it for me.. _ _"**

**Anyways, on to chapter 18. I hope this chapter will go as planned…**

_18__th__ Bake: St. Honore Cake_

Two weeks have passed since the last chapter. Everything is going on smoothly beside the increase in female customers because of Gene and Mai not talking much. Maybe the bit about Mai not talking shows that something have happened during the two weeks. That's right, something DID happen.

-Few days ago-

Mai have started being a little unfocused and that made both John and Gene worry a little, but they didn't think it was anything major because she still talked and smile to them like normal. As for Naru, he is back to his own self, the sharp tongue and workaholic owner of Uwagusuri.

"Mai-chan, are you feeling unwell? You seem to be unfocused," John asks her with concern during their break.

"Yes Mai, you don't seem that cheery for the last three days," Gene add on.

Mai could only smile and replies, "I'm just..a little tired I guess."

Not wanting to ask any further, the two of them stopped asking.

It was an hour before the store closes and something happened.

Mai was carrying a tray of drinks, walking towards the customers when she suddenly felt faint and dropped down to the ground.

"Mai!" Gene hurries to her side, helping her up.

She felt dizzy and heavy. Her throat was really dry. Using the least bit of strength she had left, she mutters out, "water.."

Just as Naru came out of the kitchen to see what was going on, Gene was already carrying Mai towards the changing room. Clenching his teeth together, Naru told John to calm the customers and deal with them before he walks towards the changing room.

Before Naru pushed the door open, Gene had already pulled it from the ther side.

"I'll go and get her some water. Keep an eye on her, Noll," Gene walks past Naru to get to the counter and get some water.

Naru walks into the room and his eyes were full of worry as he saw Mai seated at the corner of the room, leaning against the wall for support. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were tightly shut. He didn't know what to do. He never gotten sick, not that he can remember. (Haven't you heard of 'Idiots don't catch colds?)

"Noll, don't just stand there! Help me out," Gene had appeared beside Mai, trying to get her to sit straight for her to drink the water.

Naru approaches them and held on to Mai's shoulder, keep her straight. After drinking the water, he allowed her to lean against the wall once again. Minutes went by before Mai's eyes flutter open. She looks around slowly and two identical faces staring back at her.

"Mai, are you alright?"

"Naru…no, I mean Gene. Urgh, my head feels light headed," Mai says, confused for a moment.

Naru stands up and headed for the door.

"Noll, where are you going?" Gene asks.

Naru looks back at his brother and his eyes were a little cold, "getting back to work. Send her home. Get some rest today, remember that you are on morning shift tomorrow."

"Noll! She's obviously in no condition to—" Naru didn't bother listening to Gene and went back to work.

Gene ends up sending Mai home and the next day, Mai came in to work just as Naru had wanted her to.

"Naru, I.. can I get a day off some time this week?" Mai asks meekly in front of Naru.

Without a moment to waste, Naru's harshly replies, "No. You've already taken a whole week off the last time. Until the month is over, you won't be getting any days off."

-Present-

Ever since, Mai had stopped interacting with John and Gene. Even when there are customers, her smile was lifeless. John even tried asking her if she had any cravings and he'd make them, but she politely declines it. Gene couldn't take it anymore. He storms into the kitchen and went up to Naru.

"This is your fault, Noll. I know that you know. Mai's not being her usual self for days!"

Continuing his work calmly, Naru says, "she's just sulking that I am not giving her any day off."

Frustrated, Gene pulled Naru away from his work station, making him face him.

"If that was so, Mai would have at least complained about it to me or John. There's obviously something else going on! It might not have been you that started it but you definitely made it worse. For the first time, I am ashamed you are my twin," Gene says with disgust before letting Naru go and goes back to the counter, trying to cheer Mai up.

Naru's jaw harden again. He looked at the kitchen entrance, glaring at it as he listens to his brother try to cheer Mai up. Of course he knew that he was being cruel to her when she had obviously not fully recovered and that there is something bothering her since before. He just doesn't know if he had the rights to ask her about her personal life. She is just his employee. He is just her boss.

When it was time to close up, John chose to close up for Mai, telling her to get home early and rest. Naru didn't say anything and she took up John's offer. John decided not to say anything in case he does something unneeded while Gene doesn't even want to face Naru, deciding to head to the apartment before Naru.

Naru felt extremely tired for some reasons. He thinks of taking a warm shower before heading to bed, to relax himself a little. As he walks into his shared apartment with Gene, he hears Gene muttering something.

"so it was like that..so, that's why…" Even in the dark, he could see his twin crying silently.

Gene might be more emotional than Naru but, they were the same in the sense that they rarely cried. Even when alone, they do not cry. That's why, see his brother cry bothered Naru. However, he knew that Gene wouldn't want him asking, so he quietly made his way to his room which was the closest to the entrance.

Morning came, two people were already at the store. One, trying to do his work while his mind was preoccupied, while the other stared into space, not even bothering the fact that he had actually argued with his younger twin the day before. It was weird. Gene had been furious at Naru yesterday, yet he absent mindedly greeted Naru this morning. Half an hour later, John arrives to work and when he enters the kitchen, Naru was making a cake that wasn't in the menu.

_I guess he wants to make up with Mai-chan._

Right when Naru was getting started to decorate the cake, the doorbell chimed. It was still too early for it to be a customer, so he knew that it was Mai. What he didn't expect was that only a few minutes later, the doorbell chimed again. He took a step out of the kitchen and saw Gene staring at the door intently.

"Gene, where's Mai? I know she came in—" his words were stopped when Gene walks up to him to give him a punch in the face.

-few minutes back-

Mai walks in to Uwagusuri and Gene greets her with a smile. She gives back a smile of her own, even though it seems strained. She walks up to Gene and bows.

"Thank you for everything. It was really fun working here. Sorry for not informing in advance about this," a genuine smile appears on her face, "I'm quitting. I guess I can't take the stress, haha. Tell Naru for me, Gene."

Without waiting for Gene's response, she turns around and quickly went out of the store.

-Present-

"Mai..said she's quitting?" Naru asks out loud incredulously before continuing, "why would she?"

"You should have given her today off and this wouldn't have happened," Gene says, trying to hold back his anger on Naru.

"She..obviously needed the day off…"

At a certain place, full of tombstones, there stood a girl with long brown hair. She stood in front of two tombstones. Both contained the name 'Taniyama'. It was her parents' graveyard.

"I'm here, Dad, Mom," Mai says with longing.

She kneeled down to give the offerings before clasping her palms together in prayers. As she prayed, Mai didn't notice that someone had approached her and was standing still beside her. Only when she opened her eyes, she saw Uwagusuri's logo.

Turning to face the intruder, "How..did you know I was here?" Mai asks as a tear rolls down her cheek.

She was just remembering the times she had spent at Uwagusuri that made her cry. She didn't want him to see him like this. Not here. She doesn't want his pity because she has had enough of that from the people she knew.

"Gene told me," was Naru's answer.

They walked away from the graveyard and found a bench. Mai sat at the end of the bench, intending to not stay close to the man in black. Surprisingly, Naru wasn't wearing his chef's uniform, though he was still in black. It was a first, seeing him in something else. When Naru took a seat, Mai allowed a look of surprise to appear on her face. Naru chose to sit right beside her instead of sitting at the other end of the bench, away from her.

"Here, an apology cake. It's called St. Honore."

Mai nods her head before accepting the box of cake and opening it. Wait. Did he just say apology cake?

Mai turns to face Naru before looking forward again, realising that he was suddenly very close to her, "Are you on meds? Why would you apologize?"

Naru sigh, "It's already hard enough for me and you want me to tell you the reason that you know fully well."

Not wanting to anger Naru, Mai takes a look at the cake.

"I don't think I can finish this delicious looking cake, Naru. Let's share it," Mai says with her usual smile on.

Naru didn't reply and Mai took out the plastic fork that he had prepared. After taking a bite, Mai lets out a small squeak in surprise.

"Opps, Naru. There's only one fork. I guess I'll have to use my hands instead? I think I brought some wet tiss—"

"We can take turns using the fork."

Did Mai just heard what she think she did?

Did Naru just said what he think he did?

_I can't believe it..wouldn't this be like.._

_Did I just say what I did? This would be.._

_**An indirect kiss!**_

Both of them ended up sharing the fork anyways, while looking away from each other that is.

Mai's face was flushed red while Naru was trying to calm his heart down.

_End of 18__th__ Bake_

**This..ended up with two idiots. Hahaha.**

**What I wanted to say in the previous chapter was that I realised I never mentioned Mai's hair after 1****st**** bake. :x I really like long haired girls..haha I sound like a pervert. But, I love Mai in her normal short hair! She's perfect that way! This chapter went exactly how I wanted it to, besides the ending. I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment. :9**

**I'm on the rolllllll yeaaaa~~~ haha, to be honest, I am half an hour late for the upload of this chapter. At the very least, I updated! Hehehehe.**

**See ya next time!**

**Ah, the next chapter will be a little surprising, or maybe not. Haha. LOOK FORWARD TO IT! **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	19. 19th Bake

**I am back again with another chapter for the day. **** let's just hope that by the time I finish tying this out, it will still be 4****th**** of april. :D I got to say, I am glad that I made Naru a jerk in the previous chapter because he is meant to be a jerk when he doesn't know what to do. Hahaha. I'm thinking of typing out a one-shot after this but…if I do, Uwagusuri's update will be at least a day late…which I dread to do!**

**Okay, getting back on track. I hope none of you gets a little sad about some things or people going missing.**

_19__th__ Bake: Croquem Bouche_

Continuing on from the previous chapter, Mai and Naru silently enters Uwagusuri. The store was functioning as per normal and when Gene finally noticed the two, he literally froze on the spot. The customer had to wave her hand in front of his face before he continues. Naru took the moment of confusion to get to his lair. Mai, not really knowing what to say, went to the changing room to get changed.

It was already nearing their break time so there were lesser customers now when Mai came out of the changing room. Gene gave her a warm smile, welcoming her back without words.

"Sorry about this morning," Mai says softly.

Gene nods in understanding. Back in the kitchen, John was as confused as hell. Naru's summary of what happened was, "Mai's back."

When break started, Mai suddenly seem to remember something really important.

"Nee, Gene. How in the world did you know where my parents' grave are? In the first place, how did you know that I went to my parents' grave?"

Mai's question perked Naru's interest, as well as John's. It was really mysterious how Gene would know things he shouldn't know. Feeling the different stares (Mai was suspicion, Naru was more of glare, John was purely curious), Gene decided to tell the truth.

"I'm a paranormal researcher and also a medium that can interact with the dead," his words made Mai think back about her research on the Davis.

"Oh! I read up on that but I didn't know you were a medium, Gene! That's cool!" Mai exclaims.

John knew that the Davis' profession was in the paranormal research but he didn't know that Gene could talk to the dead. Naru, continued glaring at Gene. He of course knew about it, but he didn't understand why he hadn't let him know that Mai's parents were still linger around and that Gene had gotten to know about the happenings between only him and Mai from her parents themselves. Gene tried to ignore Naru's glare by entertaining Mai's questions about how her parents are and if some ghosts are really creepy looking.

"Most of the souls look exactly like how they did when they died while some are able to materialize as how they looked like when they were alive," Gene answers Mai.

Not wanting to waste his time, Naru enters his lair and during the whole break, Mai was engrossed in learning about Gene's profession. This of course irked a certain dark haired that was inside the kitchen.

… _She's acting like nothing happened. … Technically nothing did. We only shared a fork. That's all. Right, that's all. It wasn't like I cared about sharing the fork with her._

"EH!? Really?!" Mai suddenly screams out.

"yup. I'll be leaving in three days," Gene explains to Mai and John.

Naru storms out of the kitchen and asks his twin, "When did father call?"

"He called around a week ago, saying that my vacation's over."

Naru sighs and when he opened his eyes, it was one of loving, "Hurry and get out of my sight," although his words were the exact opposite.

John and Mai knew better. The twins were definitely the closest to each other and that Naru's harsh words were just his way of saying things.

Mai made Gene tell her his email, so that they can mail often which didn't go unheard by Naru who decided that Mai will be banned from using the phone while at work. John simply smiles at the exchange. It's nice to see Mai back to normal, although Gene will be going away, Uwagusuri will never be boring as long as there's an energetic Mai and stoic Naru, along with Mr. side-line John.

The day came for Gene to return to England. Naru was forced to close the shop for half a day by Mai because she wanted to send Gene off properly.

"eh, it seems that everyone knows Gene," Mai blurts out at the group of people in front of her.

Masako was there because John was there. Houshou and Ayako were there because they were the ones who took care of Uwagusuri when Gene had just arrived, they are also conspiring with Gene to get Mai together with a certain idiot. The most surprising person was Osamu.

"Why is Osamu here?"

Osamu gives a hearty laugh before he puts his arm on Gene's shoulder, "I am Eugene's best bud, right?"

Gene laughs along and says, "he mistook me for Noll a few days ago and we got along from then."

That was certainly a surprise. Naru was glaring intently at Osamu though.

_First was Mai. Now my twin?_

Sensing a dangerous aura directed at him, Osamu moves away from Gene.

"Alright, I need to check in now. Bye!" Gene waves at them.

Mai runs up to Gene, intending to remind him that he had promised to send her pictures of younger Naru. Instead, Gene hugs her. Naru's glare shifted from Osamu to his own brother.

"Take care of my idiotic brother, Mai," Gene whispers into Mai's ear.

When Gene let go of her, Naru as walking towards her as calmly as he could. Even if it was obvious that he wasn't calm, with his fingers balled up in a fist.

Naru grabs Mai's hand and pulls her away, fully intending to get her away from Gene and out of the airport. Mai looks back and waves at Gene for the last time. Not minding the looks the rest gave him, he pulls Mai past them.

"So, are they going to get together now?"

"Knowing that Davis-san's personality, I think not."

"Hmph, that stupid jerk. I'd rather Eugene-san take her."

"Naru-bou is still a kid I guess."

"At the very least, he seems to be taking action."

Once out of the airport, Mai asks Naru why he suddenly pulled her away like that. Naru turned to face her, a look of confusion on his face. He didn't let go of her hand. He didn't want to. Rather, he wants to do what his look-alike had just done.

"Naru?"

Sighing again, Naru lets go of her hand and says, "I'm closing the store tomorrow."

"eh? Why?" Mai pesters Naru with 'why's until the rest appears and they went home separately. Houshou and Ayako sent Mai home while John of course sent Masako home, along with a grumpy Naru.

_The jerk is being a third wheel._

"You should have hitch a ride from Takigawa. At least you'd sit beside Mai," Masako says haughtily.

Naru scowl but kept quiet. He had wanted to take Houshou's car but, seeing the looking on the couple face, he knew they'd definitely try to tease him about something non-existent.

The next morning, Naru woke up to silence. It was a little weird, waking up to an empty apartment. Gene had always been the first to wake up and start making noises that would then cause Naru to wake up.

_Well, at least I slept well._

Naru had originally wanted to stay at home and just read. It was finally a day off in a long while. However, looking out of his window, he had the sudden urge to go take a walk around the neighbourhood. When he opened the door, a cold blast of wind hit him in the face and he was tempted to go back in and do what he originally intended to do.

It was a good thing he didn't because during his walk, he saw Mai. She was standing outside of a store, making weird faces while staring at through the window, or maybe at the window. As he moved closer, he realised what she had been doing. She was trying to do something about her stubborn bed hair. Naru was amused. She looked hilarious making different expression. When she pout, he found it adorable and accidentally let out a small chuckle. That caught Mai's attention. She nearly snapped her neck when she turned quickly to face the one who laughed.

"N-Naru!"

At the mention of his name, his face turned back into one of expressionless. He tried to pretend he didn't see her but Mai had latched onto his arm before he could get away.

"Please accompany me!" Mai pleaded.

They are now at a barber. Mai was already seated and Naru stood like a statue a few steps away from her. Mai told him to take a seat at the bench while he waits and he obeys without a word. He close eyes, trying to get rid of the irritating squealing he got from some women that had just entered the barber.

Minutes went by, only the sound of scissors snipping off hair can be heard, besides the constant squealing. Just when Naru was about to get irritated at the noise-maker women, Mai's voice can be heard.

"Naru, I'm done. Ne, does it look okay?"

His eyes open and somehow, Mai seems to be glowing in front of him. His mouth was slightly (SLIGHTLY!) open and his eyes were open a little (A LITTLE) wider. He couldn't find the words to say to her. Mai pouted at the lack of response and walks out of the barber without Naru.

His legs seems to function properly, seeing as to him being able to follow Mai out of the dreading store. Once outside, Mai shivers.

"Idiot."

Mai was about to retort when she felt a heavy coat put on her. When she turned to thank Naru, he had already started walking away.

"Thanks, Naru! See you tomorrow!~"

For some reasons, Naru felt that he did something really good. So, he made some Croquem Bouche to enjoy while he read his books before heading to bed when night falls.

The next morning, however, Naru was irritated and grumpy. His supposedly peaceful Uwagusuri is noisy, all because Mai's acquaintances decided to 'party' early in the morning in HIS store. He went to his lair, threatening them if they dared to step a foot into his kitchen, trying to get some peace. While Houshou was trying to get Osamu to stop with his sexual harassment, the doorbell chimed.

"Morning—oh, everyone's here," Mai greeted cheerfully.

.

.

.

.

Mai goes to the changing room and everyone in the store looks at each other, not knowing what to say. Mai had cut her hair. Why?

When finally someone decided to cut the silence, it was Osamu, "I guess it's because Eugene isn't here anymore."

Someone had stopped moving in the kitchen.

"Oh. Guess she got her heart broken?" Ayako add in.

The sound of metal bowls dropping can be heard from the kitchen.

"Hm?" Mai pops out of the changing room confused.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE THIS INSTANT!" the terrifying boss snapped and the rest happily exited the store while laughing whole heartedly.

_End of 19__th__ Bake_

**Wooohooooo done with another chapter!~ I'll be back very soon with the next!**

**I really didn't want to send Gene off but, he is a paranormal investigator! I can't have him slacking at Naru's store. Also, yay, Mai is back to her short hair~~~ Love it. Hehehe and I guess Naru's finally starting to take some action?**


	20. 20th Bake

**Yes! 20****th**** Chapter! Sadly, this is going to be a 'filler' chapter because I just realised I don't have anything special planned for this! I'll try and make it enjoyable at the very least, so enjoy~**

_20__th__ Bake: Pain au Chocolat_

It's December! The month of chillness –Mai. The month of dates –Masako. The month of Christmas –John. The month to cuddle with wifey –Houshou. The month of seeking for warmth –Ayako. The month of—

"It's just December. A normal month that is the last in the year," Naru spoils the joyous mood in Uwagusuri.

Masako had decided to wait for John in the store before their date in the afternoon. (John had told Naru that he'll get things done before he goes on the date.) Houshou and his wife closed their store for the day because it is the first of December! Actually, it's because it's their anniversary. Somehow, someone unusual is sitting at the corner table on his own, drinking some tea.

"How to do you like the tea, Lin-san?" Mai suddenly pops out and asked the man.

Pretending that he had already sensed her there, he continues drinking his tea before answering, "It's soothing and really warm. Good for those trying to get warmth."

Mai smiles at the compliment, "Thank you! I told Naru that I could do it too!"

_W-what? She's the one who made the tea?_

Mai happily goes back to the counter. Houshou and Ayako had went off to celebrate their anniversary. All is going well for Uwagusuri.

.

.

.

.

Right after John went to his date with Masako, Mai notices something.

_Are we..slow on business, after Gene returned to England?_

That's right! Uwagusuri is pretty much back to how it was before the whole magazine thing. (I don't remember which chapter it was.) Once again, Mai felt that she was working for nothing in particular. When the last customer had gone, Mai quickly put the closed sign on the door. She pulled Naru out of his lair, despite his protest.

"Naru. We are losing customers," Mai said as-a-matter-of-fact.

Naru pretended not hear her.

"Naru! It's because Gene isn't here. The female customers are disappointed," Mai says, pointing an accusing finger at Naru.

Finally turning to look at Mai, Naru says, "Then what do you expect me to do about those no-brainers?"

"I know..," Mai suddenly has a devilish smirk on her face, "you, Naru, will have to smile and entertain those women so that we can gain back the customers—"

He didn't let her continue. Why should he smile to those no-brainers that only care about looks. They should seriously try using their brains more.

"Then, how about you stop dozing off while on the job? You chase the male customers away. Not that you attracted them in the first place," Naru retorts back coolly.

This went on for a while before someone suggested that one of them could go and stand outside, promoting the store.

"That's a good idea, Lin-san!" Mai exclaims.

"And who would be doing it?" Naru asks.

Both of them turn to look at the person who gave the idea in the first place. There's no way Mai wants to stand out in the cold while wear the funeral-looking uniform. Naru was definitely not going to leave his safe haven while John wasn't there to guard it. So, Lin ended up standing outside of the store, trying to promote Uwagusuri.

_This is ridiculous. Lin-san is just a delivery man. We shouldn't have made him do it. Though.. I don't want to do it. Of course Naru wouldn't as well. Not only that. Putting Lin-san was a big mistake on its own!_

Instead of more customers coming in, the opposite happened. Very few came in, only the dedicated and loyal true customers came in to enjoy the newly brewed tea and delicacies. Knowing that it wasn't working as how she had imagined, Mai called Lin back in and gave him another cup of tea that she had brewed.

Time passes and the number of customers they get at every hour stayed the same. Lin had gone off two hours ago and now Mai was really getting sleep at the lack of customers. She missed talking to Gene.

_..oh right! I have his email!_

Mai takes out her phone and begins typing out a mail to Gene. Just before she was able to send it, Naru appears right behind her and took her phone away.

"I'm banning you from using your phone while working."

"Mou, Naru! I'm dying of boredom. At least let me mail Gene," she pleaded.

Looking at what Mai had typed for Gene, his eyes narrowed and he decided that Mai won't be getting her phone back until the end of work. Osamu decides to enter at that moment.

"Osamu! Help me out. This devil just stole my phone!" Mai makes a racket.

Osamu laughs silently and approaches the counter, placing a box down.

"here's some Pain au Chocolat. My dad seems to not like them so there are many left," Osamu explains, "Eat them together after closing the store."

Mai blushes and her attention was now on Osamu instead of her 'stolen' phone.

"Why would I have to eat it with this devil?" Mai asks incredulously.

"To make up of course," Osamu simply answers before exiting the store.

Suddenly, a group of high schoolers who were talking animatedly to each other approaches Mai. Mai thought that they be inquiring about Naru, who was standing behind her, but no. The person they are interested in is.. Osamu!

"Ne, is that Megane guy a regular here?"

"Are you two close friends? How old is he?"

"What's his full name?"

The girls asks excitedly.

As revenge, Mai decided to tell them that he helps out his father at the optical shop down the street. Naru, neglected, wordlessly walks back to his lonely lair.

Soon it was time for the store to close. Naru exits his lair, thinking that Mai had already gone home.

"Mou..you are so slow, Naru! I thought I had to wait the whole night just to eat these Pain au Chocolat that Osamu made," Mai says, pouting.

Laughing to himself in his mind, Naru takes a seat across Mai and starts eating the delicacy that Osamu gave them.

_There isn't even a need for us to share this as means to make up. Mai would naturally stop being angry after a while._

_End of 20__th__ Bake_

…

**This 'filler' chapter was really boring to type..hahaha, I hope the next one satisfies you! Please look forward to it tomorrow~ I posted this, the third one, today because tomorrow I have to attend a wedding, so I might be unable to type more than one chapter. **

**See you all tomorrow! Thank you, once again, for the reviews! I really appreciate it~ even if you don't have an account, I welcome reviews anonymously. **** I'm open minded that way. Haha**

**Bubye!~**


	21. 21st Bake

**Sorry for a one day late update, I got sick after attending a wedding yesterday. I'm fully recovered though. **** hehe. I was supposed to have started typing this out like an hour ago but I went to youtube and found out that one of my favourite piano cover had uploaded Shigatsu was Kimi no Uso OST: Yuujin A (Friend A)! I just couldn't stop crying and ended up finding more OSTs, bawling my whole way for thirty minutes or more.**

**Alright, on to UWAGUSURI! I bet those who craves for more action from Naru would love this!**

_21__st__ Bake: Tuile cookies + Ice cream_

It's…the eve of Christmas! Uwagusuri is currently busy taking down orders. Naru apparently planned for customers to order a cake of their choice for the actual day itself, which they will have to come down to collect tomorrow. Mai thought that it was John's idea when she first heard of it, so she was pretty surprised to know that it was Naru's idea and no one even probed him to do it. Maybe Gene had something to do with it.

"I didn't think that there'd be so many customers wanting Christmas cakes from our shop…," Mai slurs out as she stretches her arms out.

"Just get the right orders down. One mistake and you'll be begging you never did work here," Naru says icily.

Mai quickly straighten herself and took down the customers' order with focus. John smiles to himself, seeing how Naru had made Mai focus in a matter of seconds.

Since there were still some customers who were intending to eat in the shop, Naru took the liberty to attend to them while Mai attends to the customers that were ordering for a cake on Christmas. As time pass, Naru notices that Mai keeps covering her neck when the customers took their time choosing a cake. He didn't understand what she was trying to do and didn't bother asking her because the next couple that stood in front of him told him exactly why.

"Brr.. why are all the shops still on air-conditioning when it's winter!" the woman complained.

"Well, it isn't as cold as the outside. Here, I'll give you my scarf. It'll keep you warmer," the man said as he wraps his scarf around his girlfriend.

The girlfriend blushes before telling Naru their orders.

Soon, it was break time and Mai quickly says that she needs to go somewhere and took off running after taking her coat with her. Naru eyes her retreating figure before he informs John that he also needed to go and get somethings. John simply nod and continues drinking his well-deserved drink.

At a certain café close to a university, Mai was seated by the window. She breathes out a sigh of relief. Apparently, this café was the only café and shop that was had their heater on unlike the rest. Mai ordered a cup of warm jasmine tea and sips on it delightfully. When she sets her cup down, she was surprised to see a certain paled skin man in black.

"N-Naru? What are you d-doing here?" Mai stutters out.

The dark haired man simply called the waitress over to give his order.

_Urgh, this is why I hate going anywhere with Naru. He attracts too much attention!_

Indeed, Naru was attracting lots of attention. The waitress was one thing, but even the other women in the café took a sneak peek at him. Once he had given his order, he turns his attention to Mai.

"I guess you prefer this café over Uwagusuri," were Naru's first words to Mai ever since he sat across her.

"No, I love Uwagusuri. It's just that… it was really cold being in there for a long time, and you don't allow me to wear my coat," Mai blabbers out.

Naru just continues looking at Mai, causing her to feel self-conscious. Before she was able to say out another word, the waitress returns with Naru's order.

"Here's your Ice cream on Tuile cookies, handsome," the waitress tried to say it seductively but Naru simply pushes the plate to Mai, totally ignoring her.

Mai points at herself and Naru nods. Unable to restraint herself from the delicious looking treat, Mai takes a bite and her face showed bliss. While Mai wolfs down the food, Naru was looking at her fondly. The women that were looking at Naru, could see that this man had his eyes on only one girl, so they turn their back on him and continued whatever they were doing before.

When the Tuile was finished, Mai stood up and was about to pay for the tea and delicacy but Naru told her that he had already done it while she was busy eating. Once again, Mai was surprised.

_Why is he full of surprises today?_

Once outside, Mai instinctively put her palms around her neck to keep herself warm. She turns around to see if Naru had come out of the store and she notices that Naru was wearing a thick wool scarf and had a plastic bag from a clothes store with him.

"Not fair! I'm freezing cold here and you brought a scarf for yourself!" Mai complains loudly.

Naru continues walking in front of her, "you're the idiot for cutting your hair that short when it is winter."

_Mou! I wouldn't have cut it short if my bed hairs stopped standing out all the time._

Mai quickly walks in front of Naru, no wanting him to tease her about following him from behind later on.

Upon arriving outside Uwagusuri, Mai suddenly felt something soft being wrapped around her neck. It was a dark navy blue scarf. Mai wanted to turn to face Naru but he had opened the door and walked inside.

_Eh? Naru's still wearing his scarf though. Then.._

Naru had bought the scarfs while he was following Mai. He had originally wanted to buy for Mai only, but the clerk at the store said that buying a couple set would be much cheaper.

Mai stood frozen by the door. She could see Naru saying something rude to Masako because she turned red due to anger, but there were no sounds entering her. The only thing she keeps hearing is what Naru had whispered to her as he walked into the store.

"_I'll allow scarfs in the store."_

Masako's scream was what pulled Mai from her trance.

"You jerk! Tomorrow is a couples' day. Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you get to ruin others!"

While Mai was in a daze, Naru had reminded John that John will be working tomorrow. That obviously made Masako angry. John could only sweat drop while Mai giggles to herself.

Inside the kitchen, the devil smiles to himself.

_End of 21__st__ Bake_

**How was it?! Hehehehe I just love it when Naru is always making Mai out to be his girlfriend when he is at a shop alone. Remember when he said that Mai wasn't his girlfriend (YET!)? hahaha. To be honest, I just found out that the whole scarf scene was supposed to be in the previous chapter. Os I DID planned something special for the chapter apparently. Haha.**

**Now, let me rant about Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso again. (sorry I really need to get it out)**

**I really hope you've read or watched the story! It is just so…brilliant and awesome. **** (this is surprisingly a short rant. haha)**

**I re-read the reviews I've gotten from the start of this FF until now and, I serious love you reviewers! I am sad to say that with this chapter, it has made me realise that it is going to end very soon. ;-;**

**But fret not, I am currently doing two one-shots. It's Ghost hunt fanfics! I am trying to make a story that is totally different from this fanfic. Since this is a happy and easy-going one, the two one-shots will be more of sad and tragedy. Beware! Haha, not even sure if it'll turn out the way I imagined it to be.**

**Anyways, once again, I welcome reviews!~ hehehehehe. I love reviews. If you are to lazy to review, I don't mind a favourite too. **

**See ya next time!~**


	22. 22nd Bake

**I took a long time trying to think of what would be suitable for this chapter between Naru and Mai. Naru has been acting on his feelings a lot these days but I hope he is still in character as I make him do so.**

**Anyways, this chapter will have a lot of flashbacks but in John's and Masako's point of view so you shouldn't skip. Now, let's go on with the 22****nd**** Bake! I really wanted to post this on Christmas last year…**

_22__nd__ Bake: Yule Log Cake_

Jingle bells Jingle bells Jingle all the way~ Oh what fun is it to—

"This is infuriating!" Masako screams out once the customer had walked away from her.

It's finally Christmas! The day for lovers and families to get together and show each other their warm love. However, in Uwagusuri, only the customers seems to be getting the benefits.

Masako had arrived to the store early morning because she had already gotten a day off from her work, but because Naru said John had to work, she had no choice but to once again sit in Uwagusuri and look at her love get worked to death. That was exactly what she saw. John was all alone at the counter, trying hard to serve the customers as quickly as possible.

"How dare that man do this to you. I thought that all of you would be working but it seems that he dumped all the work on you," Masako says with a huff.

While multitasking, John tells her, "He did all the cakes' decorations by himself yesterday so that it'd be easy on me today. Just serving the customers will be busy enough he said."

Masako keeps attending the customers, helping John out, and manages to say out that Naru is really a jerk for doing this to John.

"I hope he's not doing the same to Mai whenever I'm not here," Masako says worriedly.

Knowing that his girlfriend was worried, he puts a hand on her shoulder, "Davis-san is particularly nice and sweet to Mai-chan when no one is around."

For a moment, Masako forgot that she was serving customers and almost gave a scary look at them.

"That jerk 'nice' to Mai? Never once have I seen it."

"The very fact that he employed her shows that he treats her specially," John rebuts.

Masako was not convinced and John could see it on her face. So, he decided to tell her some of the nice things Naru did for Mai.

-flashback to 7th Bake-

_I seem to have forgotten to take the recipe book home._

John hastily runs back to Uwagusuri but before he enters, he stops right outside. He saw Naru taking out a blanket and drapes it over Mai's sleeping form. Deciding that he could just take back the recipe book the next day, John walks off.

-another flashback to 8th Bake-

It was Mai's birthday but she and Naru had a mini argument which made her sad. When John returned from his errand, he purposely allowed the cupcake he was going to give to Mai sit on the table until he saw that Naru finally realised what the day meant for Mai.

Pretending to leave early, John kept a look out from Houshou's store with a binoculars, lend by the couple of the store. The three of them discreetly spied on the two oblivious people in Uwagusuri through their binoculars. Then, it was pitch black with only a few candles lit.

_So Davis-san did notice. Phew._

The plan had worked far better than John had imagined. From lip-reading Naru's lips, he knew that Naru was singing a happy birthday for Mai. Now, that was a huge surprise. Naru doesn't even sing for his one and only twin, Gene.

-flashback to 9th Bake-

Naru had just returned from the supermarket because Mai decided to try out some baking and wasted his precious ingredients. Once again, he has his petty fight with Mai. Then when he came into the kitchen, he keeps peeking at his pocket.

_Judging from the shape..a box..the size.. a jewellery?_

-flashback to end of 10th Bake to 11th Bake-

When Mai said that she had a date, Naru's face can be described as one of his most horrified face. John could totally see what went through Naru's mind.

When Naru decided to close Uwagusuri early and said that 'they' will be getting Mai back, John knew that Naru was going to go to any lengths to stop her 'senpai' from coming near her, ever.

Mai looked breath-taking, a different kind of beauty than Masako when in a yukata. Naru was obviously trying to pretend that Mai's beauty hadn't gotten to him. The anger in his eyes when he saw Mai's 'senpai' made even John shiver.

Mai and Naru had somehow separated from John and Masako. When he went to look for them with Masako, he saw the intimate scene between the two. Masako who had been lagging behind him because of her geta, missed the scene.

-flashback to 16th Bake-

While Naru was telling Mai about Chelsea, John mistook it as something else but it is true that Naru was holding Mai in a form of comfort for both her and himself.

-flashback to 17th Bake-

Naru made some palmiers for Mai and even waited for her by walking towards her university. Although he had pretended that he wasn't.

-flashback to 18th Bake-

When Gene had punched Naru, John rushed to see what was going on.

"Noll..today is her parents' death anniversary," Gene says it out with a pained voice.

Right after, Naru went to the changing room. He changed into his black suit then he placed the cake he was making into a box. Gene whispers something in his ears before he took off in a fast pace.

When the two returned, anyone could see that something must have happened between the two before their arrival but no one asked what. Maybe Gene did.

-flashback to 19th Bake-

Gene had hugged Mai and Naru, not wasting any time, walk towards them while holding back his obvious jealousy.

_Davis-san sure is possessive about Mai-chan._

When the others were getting ready to go back, Naru obviously looks like he was going to hitch a ride from the couple across their store. However, when he was one foot away from the vehicle, he saw Houshou's expression and decided to ask John to give him a ride back.

_Takigawa-san, you shouldn't have shown him that face if you wanted him to ride your car and tease him._

Then, it was the day after Uwagusuri's day off. Mai had cut her hair and everyone was surprised as to why she had done it.

"I guess it's because Gene isn't here anymore," Osamu points out.

John was just about to enter the kitchen and saw that Naru had stopped moving.

"Oh. Guess she got her heart broken?" Ayako add in.

This time, Naru drops the metal bowls he had just gotten out.

Mai had just gotten out of the changing room and has a confused look on her face.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE THIS INSTANT!"

_Davis-san knew that Mai-chan had cut her hair, seeing that he didn't say anything about it. Besides getting angry at the possibility that Eugene might be the reason for it. Maybe they went together when Mai-chan went to get her hair cut. Davis-san sure gets jealous easily over someone that isn't even here._

-end of flashbacks-

"hm…," Masako was still not yet fully convinced that Naru isn't being a full-blown jerk to Mai.

Wrapping up the box of cake and pass it to the customer, John continues with his side of the argument, "Masako, don't tell me you forgot about yesterday?"

"Yesterday? … OH! Now, that one I have to agree. No matter how much they try to hide it, they were were obviously together during break outside!" Masako suddenly beaming.

"Davis-san must have noticed that Mai-chan's neck was feeling cold so he bought a scarf for her," John adds in.

"Not only that. He bought a couples' pair! Now, that is kind of sweet," Masako says with a hint of reluctance.

Suddenly John goes into the changing room and once he comes back out, Masako was extremely puzzled.

"Davis-san actually said that as long as I've finished giving out the orders, it will be fine to close up the shop," John answers with a smile.

This made Masako run to him and hug him in happiness, "I guess your boss isn't such a jerk. Now, let's go on our date!"

_I guess working on Christmas wouldn't be that bad if I get to see him. …oh my gosh! What did I just say?_

Mai had gotten ready to work. She wrap the thick wool scarf that Naru had given her around her neck before she opens her apartment door. What greeted her wasn't the normal cold winter breeze but instead, a handsome young man in his usual black attire but this time is a suit.

"Naru, what are you doing here?" Mai asks.

"There's no need for you to go to work today," Naru answers.

_Eh? So.. I guess it's Christmas alone again…_

"um, okay…," Mai was about to go back into her apartment and close the door when Naru grabs her arm.

"You are coming with me."

Giving Mai barely enough time to lock her apartment door, Naru pulls Mai with him to wherever he was going.

_Seriously, couldn't he text me that there will be no work? Also, where are we going?_

The two of them were in silence the whole time as they took the bus then the train.

_Once again, I really hate going anywhere with Naru. How I wish there is a sign over his head saying 'Narcissist', just so those girls would stop squealing over him._

It was a rare sight to see a handsome man take the train to commute, let alone Naru himself. Mai had always thought he'd be the kind to take a taxi even to a building that is only one street away because he is rich and all-too-handsome to be walking or taking the bus.

Once they got off the train, they took another bus and Mai got a feeling that where they were headed was a place that she never thought she'd go with Naru.

"The Aquarium. Naru, what's going on?" Mai asks suspiciously.

"Check the date you idiot."

Even without checking the date, Mai still didn't understand Naru, "It's Christmas. So?"

Sighing, Naru replies exasperatedly, "That's exactly why."

Not giving Mai time to think about it, Naru pulls on Mai's hand, making her follow him to the entrance.

"Welcome! Are you two a couple?" the person standing behind the booth by the entrance asked.

The booth had a huge banner saying, "Free Couples' Keychains for those loving couples!"

Instead of replying the person, Naru entwines his fingers with Mai causing her to jolt in surprise.

Apparently, the person deemed them to be a couple and gave them the couple keychains. Mai blushes while looking at it.

_Now that I noticed, he's wearing the scarf too. I guess that's how that person mistook us as a couple?_

Mai was squealing happily in her heart when Naru suddenly snatches the keychain from her hands.

"Naru!"

"Apparently this is popular in England and Gene couldn't get his hands on these," Naru explains.

_So that's why he brought me here and even held my hand just to pretend to be a couple and get those. Sigh, what was I hoping for?_

Without even realising, Naru was still holding her hands and Mai naturally enjoys herself at the aquarium despite the situation. Naru couldn't bring himself to let go of her hands, in fear of her getting lost or more like he didn't want to let go because her hands fit perfectly in his and how he likes the feeling of her hand.

Mai was fascinated by the amazing sea creatures. It had been years since she last visited the aquarium, so she felt really grateful to Naru for bringing her here even if it was for the sake of Gene's keychains.

Before they left, Mai said that she wanted to look around in the souvenir shop.

_ah, this is cute! It looks like him. Totally. Hehe._

Once Mai walks away from a certain merchandise, Naru takes a look at the said merchandise.

_She likes this kind of thing? I thought she's go for the dolphins, not the sharks._

Without a moment to waste, Naru takes one of the shark phone strap with a bell attached on it to the counter.

"Would you like to have this wrapped, Sir?"

"Yes."

"Are you giving this to your family or girlfriend?"

Naru knew that the clerk was just asking for the sake of choosing a proper gift wrapper for the phone strap but he still felt like he was being teased.

Unknowingly, he turns to look at Mai that was waiting outside and when he turns back..

"Girlfriend then. Thank you for your purchase."

It seems that the clerk had already decided that Naru was going to give it to his girlfriend even before he said anything.

"Naru, what took you so long? I almost died waiting," Mai exaggerates.

"You won't die waiting for five minutes, Mai."

The two of them decided to head back to Uwagusuri instead of home. Naru was the one who initiated it.

On the way back, Mai keeps re-telling Naru whatever she saw at the Aquarium. Usually Naru would have told her that he had also been there so there wasn't a need to tell him what he saw as well. This time, Naru listens to her closely and would sometimes let out a chuckle at Mai's commentary about the sea creatures.

Upon arriving at Uwagusuri, Mai takes a seat while Naru heads in to his kitchen.

_This is so nerve wrecking! What if he refuses? I'll die of embarrassment!_

Naru comes back out with a small sized Yule Log cake with two plates and forks.

"So you did have this planned out," Mai says with a smile.

"you'd be complaining about not spending Christmas properly tomorrow if I didn't."

Before they start eating the cake, both Naru and Mai took out something and placed it on the table. Sliding it across the table to pass it to the other person, Naru notices that the wrapping was the same besides the main colour.

While he was thinking of reasons why it had the same wrappers, Mai had already open her gift.

"Wow. We bought the same thing."

Naru opens his gift and there it was, the same shark phone strap that Mai had been looking at fondly before. Naru's strap was of a dark blue in colour while Mai's was in orange.

"I bought it because it reminded me of you. The scary look but cute to me. Hehe. Now we have matching phone straps!" Grinning from ear to ear, Mai exclaims.

Feeling his cheeks heat up a little, Naru starts eating his cake.

_Matching phone straps…_

"Merry Christmas, Naru!"

"..Merry Christmas, Mai. Now hurry eat the cake and go home."

"Mou!"

_End of 22__nd__ Bake_

**Christmas~~~ hahah I don't celebrate Xmas but I like doing up stories for xmas. It is a joyous day! Hhaha, I knew of someone whose birthday is on Xmas so it always gave me a reason to buy a gift as though I was celebrating Xmas.**

**Has anyone actually noticed a huge mistake I made like a few chapters ago. A major error.**

**When Gene was getting sent off, there was Mai, Naru, John, Masako, Houshou, Ayako and Osamu. However…when they were going home, Mai went with Houshou and Ayako. Naru went with John and Masako. So..where in the world did Osamu go?! Hahaha let's just say that he had went to the toilet and was forgotten. :9**

**Sorry about this chapter being full of flashbacks! I just wanted to remind and show you that Naru is really not a jerk! Haha or maybe I was trying to proof to Masako that Naru isn't all jerk. (you have to admit, Naru is still a tiny weeny bit jerk.)**

**I am feeling so sad that this is already the 22****nd**** bake and they have yet to kiss! Hahha. Although, I cannot imagine them kissing. Seriously. Hahaha. Fret not, they WILL kiss. At least once. I have never written a romance story that has no kiss scene. Hahaha. Okay maybe I have a few that doesn't have a kiss scene but for this story, there will be! Hehehehe.**

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Uwagusuri even with the long flashbacks at the beginning! See ya soon! **


	23. 23rd Bake

**It's already midnight here and I couldn't get to sleep because my throat is irritating me.. This terrible sore throat is killing me.**

**I've read the reviews and I am really happy and motivated to type out all the chapters before this week ends. That is if I don't fall sick.. _ _" I get sick too easily. Maybe it's my immune system that is weak? Anyways, I am glad that John's flashbacks in the previous chapter was kind of useful in some ways. Haha, it was meant to be. Oh gosh what am I saying?**

**Alright, on to the story. Enjoy~**

_23__rd__ Bake: Éclair_

Days have passed since Christmas, Naru and Mai were being the same as usual. Though, John could see that they have gotten much closer because sometimes Naru would smile to himself after ticking Mai off, thinking that no one saw it. Not only that, it seems that not just John but even Masako and the regular customers have noticed that Naru and Mai are acting like a couple that loves to bicker with each other.

"I wonder why Davis-san isn't with Mai-chan already," John talks through his phone.

The person on the line replies, "That's my idiotic brother for you. It'll take forever if no one gives him a push."

John was updating Gene on Naru's love life while taking a break. Naru has no idea that his brother is stalking him even while being overseas, quite literally. It seems that Gene can't leave his brother's love life alone that easily.

Just as John exits the toilet, he heard Naru call out for Mai.

_That's rare. Davis-san usually doesn't want anyone going in the kitchen, even me sometimes._

John tiptoes to the kitchen's entrance to eavesdrop on the happenings between Naru and Mai.

"What's up Naru?" Mai asks happily.

Naru points at the pastry on the table.

"ah, eclairs! Can I write something on the top?"

Naru sighs, "Only on one of it."

Mai pouts, "One isn't enough for a message!"

"…fine. Only one sentence," Naru gives in.

Mai excitedly begins writing something on the éclairs. Once she was done, she lined it up on a plate and took out her phone. A soft bell sound can be heard. She took a picture of it and shows it to Naru.

'Done by the Devil, Naru.'

"hehe, nice isn't it?" Mai giggles, "I'll send it to you now, Naru."

Naru takes out his phone and a similar bell sound can be heard.

"Such a waste. You are going to eat those, Mai," Naru says as he flips open his phone to open the mail Mai had sent him.

While Mai argues with Naru about it not being a waste, the person eavesdropping on them was smirking.

_They have a matching phone straps on top of matching scarfs? Eugene will be pleased to know of this. Masako too. Wait, I'll just tell everyone._

Two days later, it is New Year 's Day.

'I've decided to open the shop in the afternoon.' –Naru.

… _why did he decided on such a thing?_

'Let's go to the shrine! I'll be arriving in like five minutes to get you ready.' –Masako.

…_it was sent five minutes ago. Means… oh no! I just woke up! I need to at least wash up—_

"Mai! I'm here!" Masako's surprisingly booming voice can be heard.

Mai looks at her bathroom then the entrance door then back at the bathroom before sighing, "Coming…"

Once inside, Masako looked like she was going to kill Mai. She nags at her to quickly get ready. When Mai got out of the bathroom, Masako's eyes suddenly glint like a predator that found its prey.

Two hours later…

"Sorry we are late~" Masako announces.

At the side entrance of the busy shrine, everyone was already there. By everyone, I mean John, Ayako, Houshou, Osamu and even Naru.

"Where's Mai? I thought she was coming with you," Ayako asks, looking around for Mai.

Masako turns around, "She was right behind me though. Oh, there she is!"

"I thought I could die in the crowd!"

Upon hearing Mai's voice, Naru stopped leaning against the bricked wall and turns to face her.

"Mai, you look really different. A good different!" Osamu pats Mai's head like an older brother would.

Houshou grabs Mai, intending to give her a bear-crushing hug but Masako stops him because it would ruin the kimono she put on Mai all morning.

"Aww.. anyways, Mai, you look fabulous!" Houshou gives a thumbs up at Mai.

Mai couldn't help but smile at all the praises she received from her friends. However, the one person she wants to be complimented has yet to say a word.

Naru was awestricken by Mai's appearance. Unlike the time at the summer's festival, Mai actually looks like an adult woman. Her hair was pinned back by an ornament and Masako might have put some make up on her because he could see Mai's pink lips glisten. This time, he couldn't keep up his poker face when Osamu went to him and nudged his side.

"Mai looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Osamu says soft enough for only Naru to hear.

Right then, Mai walks up to him and practically putting her face right in front of his.

"Naru, are you feeling unwell? Your face is red," Mai says worriedly.

The others took this chance to walk away with their respective partners while Osamu tried picking up some high school girls.

Naru still couldn't say anything. He fears that he would stutter. He knows that he will stutter if he were to speak now, so he kept quiet.

Mai didn't know what to do. Naru was acting very weirdly. He hadn't said a word since she arrived and his face seems to be heating up but she doesn't dare to check his temperature.

"Alright. You are not giving me much choices now," Mai says out before she places her palm on Naru's forehead.

_Why is she putting her hand on my forehead? I'm fine!_

Naru closes his eyes, trying to get his mind focus on something other than how nice Mai's hand feels nice.

"Oh my gosh! Naru, you are burning up! You should have just stayed at home if you were sick!"

Mai grabs Naru's hand and pulls him along to wherever she was headed to.

"Where.. are we heading to?" Naru finally manages to get something out.

Looking back at Naru for a brief moment, Mai answers him, "To my apartment. I have no idea where's yours and even if I sent you home, there is no one to take care of you. So just keep quiet and accept my kindness."

Naru didn't argue. He could only think of the fact that he'll be entering her apartment and that her hands really do feel nice against his.

The moment they reached Mai's apartment, Mai instructed him to take a seat on the couch while she quickly goes to her room to get changed. Naru takes his time getting to the couch, taking in all the details of the apartment. It took Mai quite a long time to get changed because she is not good at taking off the kimono unlike Masako.

"Think you can stomach some food at least?" Mai asks Naru after exiting her room and entering the open kitchen.

Naru nods his head, sinking himself further into the couch. It felt really comforting being in her apartment and being cared by Mai.

_Maybe..this is how it would feel like in the future—_

Naru slaps a hand on his forehead. His forehead did feel warm. Very warm.

_I think I am really sick. I should have just stayed at home, if John hadn't told me that Mai would be going._

Suddenly, Mai appears by his side, almost causing him to fall off the couch in surprise.

"Here. Take the medicines that matches your sickness while I make something for you to eat," Mai passes different types of medicines and a glass of water to Naru before walking off to the kitchen once again.

Naru looks at the medicines and realises that he doesn't know what kind of sickness he is having.

_What kind of sickness am I having? A lump in the throat, heart rate rising, face heating up and..nervous?_

Naru contemplated about what kind of illness he was having until Mai had already cooked something for him.

"It's nothing much because I didn't have much ingredients. I only made porridge," Mai says as she sets the pot down on the coffee table and takes a bowl and spoon for Naru.

Naru just looks at the porridge, deep in thoughts.

_I wonder if he has enough strength to eat on his own.._

Mai was about to feed him when he took the spoon out of her hands and started eating. As he ate, Mai silently looks at him.

_Naru… When he gets sick in the future, who'll take care of him?_

Right before Mai knew it, Naru had finished as much as he could. He went back to the couch and covers his eyes with his left hand.

"I'll go and get a blanket," Mai stood up, about to head to the room that kept the extra blankets when Naru's free hand had grasped on hers tightly.

Before Mai was able to ask him what was wrong, Naru pulls her, causing her to fall onto Naru's lap.

"Just stay."

Naru wraps his arms around Mai, placing his chin on her shoulder and whispers, "You are warm enough."

_This isn't a sickness. I love her. I love Mai._

_End of 23__rd__ Bake_

…**.**

**This was really really REALLY hard to type because I had to try to make Naru in character but he still ended up being OOC. ;-;**

**Good thing is that yes! Naru has finally admitted to his feelings for Mai! But, that doesn't mean he'd confess. Hehehehe. It's currently 1.30a.m. and I am supposed to be sleeping, resting because I think I am going to get sick. So, I guess this will be it for today.**

**Remind me not eat ice cream and eat chocolates while sick.**


	24. 24th Bake

**I wonder how the previous chapter went… I guess I'll go and check out the reviews now…**

**I'm glad that the previous chapter was well liked… I was so nervous about it! I hope that this chapter turns out just as nice as the previous one. This chapter is going to be a short on because I am half-sick.**

**By the way, it was still morning in the story in the previous chapter in case you've forgotten. Enjoy~**

_24__th__ Bake: Malt Loaf_

It's already night time and in the apartment of Taniyama Mai, two figures are sleeping soundly on the couch.

Somehow, Mai and Naru ended up sleeping on the couch, with them facing each other and Naru's arm holding her protectively around the waist.

"Mnn…," Mai begins to stir awake.

Once her eyes flutter open, she tilts her head up a little to look at Naru's face.

_So close.. I can't believe his face is this close to mine. Not just his face, our bodies are close enough for his to hear my heartbeat. Did he notice my heart beating quickly while he holds me this closely?_

Without thinking, Mai pushes herself closer and her lips touches Naru's for a brief moment before she pushes herself away which causes her to fall off the couch and Naru woke up.

_What did I just do?!_

Naru blinks his eyes lazily as he sits up and looks at Mai who was on the floor, face turning into a deeper shade of red as seconds past.

"It's already late! Time to go home, Naru!"

Mai quickly pulls Naru off her couch, opens her apartment door and practically kicks Naru out. Once that was done, she slams the door shut and lean against it.

_What was I thinking… his lips, they were so soft._

Mai tentatively touches her lips.

Meanwhile, outside her door, Naru looks up at the sky and smirks.

The following day, Mai tried really hard to act normal. She also avoided Naru as much as she could. Worse comes to worse, she forces a smile on her face and try to get away from him by busying herself with work.

"Mai-chan seems to be working with lots of enthusiasm today," John comments.

Naru didn't say anything. He was totally like himself, as though nothing had happened at Mai's apartment. Before Mai realises it, two weeks had already past. She had somehow been able to avoid seeing and talking to Naru as much as possible.

_He seems to be his normal self… maybe I am just thinking too much. He was sick that day, he might not have remembered any of it besides waking up in my apartment and also getting thrown out._

Just then, the doorbell chimed even though it was Uwagusuri's break time. It was Lin. He silently took a seat at his favourite spot, the one in the very corner.

"Hi, Lin-san. What tea would you like for today?" Mai puts on her cheerful face as she asks Lin.

Lin stares at her for a moment before answering, "China Black Tea, if not just normal Black Tea."

Mai looks taken aback for a moment before smiling, "China Black Tea, coming right up!"

While Mai was making the tea, John comes out of the kitchen and joins Lin. Apparently, John is also close with Lin.

"Here's you China Black Tea, Lin-san," Mai says before pulling a chair to join them in their conversation.

As they converse, Mai has a sudden burning question to ask both of them.

"When is your birthday, John and Lin-san?"

"The fifth of January," John answers.

"Eleven January," Lin answers.

Once Mai had gotten her answer, she thinks of the current date.

"That means it's already over!"

John could only smile while Lin nods his head.

Turning to John, Mai asks, "Why didn't you take a day off on that day, John? No wonder Masako was complaining."

Before John was able to reply, Naru's voice can be heard, "Since the shop was closed on New Year's, I didn't allow a day off on the same week."

Despite her attempts to not look at him and interact with him, Mai lashes out, "Wasn't it enough that I had to work on MY birthday? Why must you ruin John's special day too?!"

Naru said nothing. He didn't know how to answer that.

Mai does to the kitchen and took out a Malt Loaf, putting it down on the shared table between John and Lin. She divides it into half, placing each on a plate. She serves one to John and the other to Lin.

Mai says happily, "Happy belated Birthday, John, Lin-san!"

John thanks Mai while Lin simply nods his head.

"That was for sale, Mai," Naru interrupts.

Mai turns to Naru, sticking out her tongue at him like a kid, "Just dock it from my pay!"

Mai once again took a seat and starts talking to John and Lin, ignoring Naru. Naru looks at Mai who was smiling happily before going back to his lair.

_At least she's smiling._

_End of 24__th__ Bake_

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I had shoulder ached and my throat is still killing me. Basically, I am sick, officially.**

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read even though it was ridiculously short, even to me.**

**See ya next time at the third last chapter of Uwagusuri!**


	25. 25th Bake

**I feel really bad for typing out such a short chapter for the 24****th**** Bake. So, I hope this chapter is able to make up to it. Enjoy~**

_**25**__**th**__** Bake: Chiffon Cake**_

_It wasn't like I was ignoring her. In fact, she was the one ignoring me. Why would she? I even hugged her. She obviously has feelings for me. … Does she?_

Naru stops whatever he was doing and steps out of the kitchen to talk to Mai.

"You.. li—" Before Naru could say what he wanted, Masako enters the store in a hurry.

"Mai! What are you going to make?" Masako asks with excitement.

Mai eyes Naru from the corner of her eyes before answering Masako, "I haven't decided yet."

_Did she not want me to hear?_

Masako continues talking to Mai, as though Naru wasn't that which made him feel out of place. So Naru went back to his lair to brood.

Naru thinks back to how he have been treating Mai ever since he met her. He came to a conclusion that he had been treating her too much like an idiot when she is not.

_She's just a little slow and clumsy. That isn't the exact definition of an idiot. Maybe that's why she seems to hate me. … so she doesn't like me._

All the brooding made Naru depressed. The almighty narcissist Naru was feeling depressed over the girl he loves.

"Who would like a guy like you anyways, Noll?"

Naru resorted to calling Gene for some advice despite his mind telling him that he was sure to get teased.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm handsome, smart, can bake, the owner of Uwagusuri and I'm goodlooking," Naru retorts.

Over the phone, Gene sighs, "You know, handsome and goodlooking is pretty much the same. Also, that is exactly why she calls you a narcissist!"

Not wanting to give up, Naru continues, "It is called self-confidence, my brother. And you know that it is all true."

"THAT'S WHY SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, IDIOTIC BROTHER!"

Naru was shocked at his twin's outburst. After calming himself down, Gene continues, "It isn't a matter of fact or not. A man should be humble, at least a little. Every woman loves a gentleman. Stop being so rude and be nice to her. If you can't say it with words, show it with actions. Use your brain a little, Noll. And you said you are smart."

Naru furrows his eyebrows at the insults Gene was giving him.

"Isn't hugging and kissing enough?" Naru ask without understanding the weight of those words.

"…"

Silence filled the room. Naru wonders if Gene had hung up the call so he took it away from his ear to check when Gene suddenly shout through the phone once again.

"WHAT!? YOU ALREADY KISSED AND HUGGED HER BEFORE TELLING HER YOU—"

Naru instantly hang up. He hopes no one heard that. Sadly for him, everyone in the store heard it besides Mai who was in the toilet.

When it was break time, Naru lets out a sigh before slumping down to a chair. Somehow, he felt really tired. As he closes his eyes to take a short power nap, he could hear Mai's voice clearly from outside.

"John, can you teach me how to bake a cake?" Mai asks meekly.

_Why John?_

"What kind of cake are you intending to make, Mai-chan?" John ask back.

Mai thinks deeply before answering, "A chocolate Chiffon Cake."

Naru could almost hear John's smirk when John tells Mai that she should ask Naru since he is an expert in Chocolate.

"No! He..he'll just make fun of me and call me an idiot again if he were to teach me," Mai pouts.

_Idiot, I won't call you an idiot when you are trying to learn something. … I just called her an idiot again._

"Alright, but where are we going to do it? I don't think Davis-san will allow us to use his precious kitchen after work," John intentionally stress on the words 'his precious kitchen'.

Mai's eyes lights up when she heard that John had accepted to teaching her. She tells him that it should be fine at her apartment, though she will need to prepare so John can come half an hour later.

"Since it's closer. Just remember to explain it to Masako. She gets the wrong idea too easily," Mai warns John because she wasn't ready to die, at least not at the hands of Masako Hara.

John sweat drops and nods his head in agreement. Meanwhile, Mr Noh Face was clenching his fist so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

_She invites people to her apartment too easily. Is she just too trusting or an idiot?_

When it was closing time, Mai sets off to her apartment since it was Naru's turn to close up. Once Mai was out of sight, Naru steps out of his lair and walks towards John.

Sensing a dangerous aura, John turns and comes face to face with his boss.

"Yes, D-Davis-san?"

Naru puts a set of keys on the table before taking his scarf and coat and walked out of the store.

"Guess I'm closing up today?" John asks to himself.

Mai was tidying up her living room and was about to head to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients when her doorbell rang.

_Hm? I thought I told John to come in later._

What greeted her outside her door was not John but a certain dark haired narcissist. Almost instinctively, Mai slams the door close but not completely because Naru had his hand to hold to hold it from closing.

"Is this how you treat your boss and guest, Mai?" Naru asks as he slowly pries the door open.

"Bosses have no business with their employee's private life and you are not a guest!"

However, Naru had already made enough space for him to slide past the door and into her apartment. Without consent, Naru took off his shoes and walks into Mai's kitchen.

Closing the door, Mai stomps her way to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here, Naru?"

"Are you blind—I mean I'm here to teach you how to bake a cake," Naru answers as he casually looks around her kitchen, taking out what they need to bake.

"I asked John!" Mai shouts.

Naru didn't stop his scavenging, "Well, he couldn't make it in the end. So I'm here."

Not believing his words, Mai takes out her phone and starts dialling John's number. Before she was able to press the call button, Naru covers his hand over hers, preventing it. Mai tries to shake him off but Naru held on and somehow, Mai ended up being enveloped by Naru.

Naru had been trying to get her phone away by using his other hand to snatch it away while one of his hand was holding onto hers.

Realising the position, both of them stop and they naturally moves away from each other. Silence filled the air before Naru says out the ingredients needed for Chocolate Chiffon Cake.

Mai nods to every ingredient that Naru says out, doing a mental check on the ingredients she had brought the previous day. Once Naru was done, Mai says out happily, "Yep! I have all of it."

Naru smiles before starting his strict teaching wit Mai.

It was awkward every time they would accidentally touch each other, but they kept it to themselves and continued to work on the cake diligently. Even when the cake was in the oven, neither of them talked. When the cake had done baking and was let out to cool, Naru heads to the couch where he had thrown his coat and scarf. He was about to say goodbye when Mai said something unexpected.

"Um, you can stay until the cake cools down."

Naru froze. He didn't expect that. Should he stay? Or should he just leave since she was clearly still awkward around him?

Naru decided to stay because he wanted to taste the cake, not because he wanted to spend some alone time with Mai.

_I'm just staying for the cake. Right. There is no other reason._

Naru settles down on the couch. The very same couch where he hugged Mai to sleep. The very couch that Mai kis—

"Ne, Naru. I just realised that we don't know much about each other despite all those talk we had," Mai says softly as she opt to sit on the floors rather than the couch, beside Naru.

"Isn't it because you'd always drift off to take about your love for food and sweets?"

At that, both of them laughed. Although Naru's was more like a chuckle. They continued talking about themselves. This time, Naru would always call her an idiot when she starts to get off topic or starts talking about food again. The tension between them had disappeared and Naru's facial expression had also soften.

Once the time to take off the chiffon cake tin, Mai stood up and heads to the kitchen. Naru follows. Mai had a bit of trouble taking it off, so Naru takes over. His fingers brush against her, causing a slight shockwave in both of them. Mai blushes while Naru kept his expressionless face on. When the tin was off and Naru had packed some of the cake into a container, Naru heads to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Naru says as he puts on his shoes.

Mai answers with a daze, "yea, see you tomorrow.."

Naru looks back once more and pulls Mai closer, "Goodnight, Mai."

Before he exits her apartment, he gives her a brief kiss on the cheek. When the door made a click sound, Mai drops to the floor, touching her heated cheeks.

_He kissed my cheek again._

_Maybe actions do work better than words._

_End of 25__th__ Bake_

**YES! Omg, I really really wanted to go and kill myself typing out the ending. It was so not Naru-like!**

**Anyways, I have an announcement! A few hours ago, I uploaded a one-shot of NaruxMai called Fairies do exist while I was taking a break from Uwagusuri. It is currently still just a one-shot, so give it a read and review/favourite if you like it or want it to have a series on its own. **

**I am feeling really sad at the fact that this series is coming to an end…I cried thinking about it! ;-; One of my friends told me to update slowly while the other said to quickly upload. It was such a dilemma. Haha. Anyways, I have already made up my mind about finishing this series before my school officially starts.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bubye!~**


	26. 26th Bake

…**. I used to not be able to wait to finish this series. Now, I am dreading to type out this chapter because..it is the second last! ;-; Let me cry….UWAH! I don't want this to end but all things must come to an end. Sadly, the time for Uwagusuri to end is nearing. I hope more people would read this story even after it is completed.**

**Please enjoy. **

_26__th__ Bake: Molten Chocolate Cake_

What do you think of when February comes to mind? Valentines! Right now, Mai have no time to be thinking about Naru's weird actions whenever they are alone because Uwagusuri is having one if its busiest period. Almost every women in the neighbourhood was fixed on ordering the most popular cake, 'Melting Heart'. 'Melting Heart' is actually a heart-shaped molten chocolate cake. The name was given by Mai, who insisted on it because she thinks it's cute and fitting. How it had gotten popular was a mystery.

However, there is something that keeps bothering the staffs of Uwagusuri.

"Can I learn how to make the Melting Heart?"

"Please teach me!"

"I need to know how to make it."

"The internet isn't helping me!"

Females of all ages came into the store one day asking for a lesson on how to bake the famous Melting Heart. Naru told John and Mai to ignore such requests. That didn't stop them. They would simply come back the next day and ask again. Finally, Mai says loudly, "Only five students a day! And each person can only attending it once!"

Both John, who was helping to take down orders, and Naru, who was heading to the toilet, look at Mai.

"Mai, what are you saying? I said to refuse—"

"I'm saying that John can teach them, not you. You are an awful teacher anyways," Mai interjects Naru.

The group of women squeal happily. They even offered to pay them at a high price without Mai saying anything. Then they exit the store happily. Mai turns to look at Naru.

"At least they are paying a lot."

Naru sighs and head to the toilet while John could only sweat drop, knowing he had no say in it.

Since Mai came up with the idea, Naru told her to come up with an appropriate timing and cost of each lesson. As Mai struggles with the planning, John helps her out.

"I bet Naru totally thought those girls and women were after him," Mai says with a grin.

John laughs, "I think he just doesn't like interacting with women."

"Really? But he seems to be experienced..," Mai says dejectedly.

"Davis-san has never been with a girl, let alone a woman, Mai-chan," John assures Mai.

Mai was surprised that Naru, the narcissist, have been single all his life!

John smiles and continues, "Eugene told me that even with countless number of girls throwing themselves at him or try to catch his attention, and he treated every single one of them as air. I can account for that because during the short year he spent in the same academy as me, he had always been alone."

_Hm…then why does he act so frivolously whenever he is alone with me, as though he is used to dealing with women? Maybe he was possessed every time he is alone._

"Are you two done with the planning?" Naru suddenly asks.

Mai jumps a little before answering with a yes. Then she quickly writes it down and passes it to Naru.

"So the store will only be open for half a day," Naru eyes the small scribbles at the bottom, "Valentines is a day for—"

"Anyways! It's only for a few days!" Mai interrupts Naru before heading to the changing room and get ready to go home.

John sighs and Naru looks at his employee.

"Davis-san seems to be slower than Mai-chan on the uptake," John speaks to the air.

_What is he talking about?_

So, for the next few days, the group of girls and women were back in turns to learn how to bake the 'Melting Heart' from John. The class starts from Uwagusuri's afternoon shift till closing time. Mai would occasionally stay behind to eat John's Molten chocolate cake while Naru wasn't going to leave his lair unsupervised, so he would always stay behind and read a book to pass the time.

"The important part about making the Molten—I mean Melting Heart is the creaming of the butter," John informs his last batch of students.

It was already the eve of valentines and while John was starting his last lesson, someone comes into the store with a menacing look.

_Uh-oh._

"Mai. Where is John?" Masako asks dangerously.

Mai moves backwards as she quietly answers, "um..in the kitchen?"

"I heard that he is teaching some women about baking."

Mai gulps. She knew that once Masako had that look on her and her tone of voice is like now, she is t be feared. However, Naru, as usual, is unfazed.

"Then you heard right, Hara-san," Naru nonchalantly says.

Walking up to Naru, Masako glares at him with all her might, "I am taking him back even if I have to use force."

"He is my employee, what rights do—"

Masako did exactly what she said. She walk past Naru, into the kitchen which caused some gasps and drags John out. Before Naru was able to process what had just happened, Masako and John were out of sight.

"Um.. are we still having the lesson?" One of the girls ask, popping her head out of the kitchen.

Mai looks at Naru with her best puppy eyes and he caves in.

"Only because it is the last day."

Naru enters the kitchen with Mai in tow. He explains to the students that John had something important to attend to, so he will be teaching for today. Mai smiles as Naru begins his lesson. Surprisingly, he wasn't such a Spartan like he had been with her. Although jealous at the difference in treatment, Mai lets it off because Naru had agreed to teach after all.

Mai acted as Naru's assistant, making tea every once in a while for him.

"Wait. Why do I have to make tea!?"

_Tch. She realised._

The class laughed at Mai and Naru's banter with each other. The atmosphere in the kitchen was light and everyone seems to be having fun. The class might have been entranced by Naru's beauty when he first stepped into the kitchen but when the lesson began, their concentration was solely on making the cake. It had to be due to John's favourite sentence to start each lesson.

"The most important ingredient in making this is 'Love'."

Mai had heard it once and had wondered if Naru puts his love in all his cakes.

The anticipated day arrives and Mai was sure to find Uwagusuri full of customers who are mostly couples, enjoying their date.

"..Am I seeing this right? 'Uwagusuri will be temporary closed'? WHY!"

Mai had just arrived and the door to Uwagusuri was locked. No one seems to be inside as well, which meant Naru wasn't in. Mai calls John for an explanation, knowing that Naru would most probably not answer her call.

"Davis-san isn't in the store and it says 'temporary closed'?" John is also confused by the news.

Naru would never close the store without informing anyone, at least not John. It was really weird. This never happened before and why 'temporary'? That would mean Uwagusuri will be closed for more than a day, which goes beyond Naru's principles that he would not close the store on consecutive days.

After ending the call with John, Mai searches for Naru. She first asks Houshou and Ayako.

"If you are talking about Naru-bou, he came by just as we were setting up," Houshou informs.

Ayako joins in by adding, "He said something about leaving you in our care."

_Leaving me in their care? Is he leaving?_

The next stop was Osamu's family store.

"That guy said about not touching you," Osamu says with a smirk.

That made Mai even more confused.

_What in the world is Naru thinking?_

When she arrives at the store next door, where Masako works, Masako immediately runs to her.

"Masako?"

"Yes! I get John to myself~" She sang.

_Now..this is getting weirder._

Mai asks the petite girl whether she had seen Naru.

Nodding her head, Masako tells Mai, "If you are trying to find him, call him. What's the use of a phone then?"

Exiting the store with a dejected sigh, Mai takes out her phone. While walking with no destination in mind, she decides to call Naru.

_I don't think he'll pick u—_

"What is it, Mai?"

_! He picked up!_

"Where in the world are you!?" Mai screams into her phone.

Mai heard a sigh through the phone.

"You must really be blind, Mai."

Pissed off, Mai was going to scream once again into her phone when she bumps into someone. Regaining her balance, she looks at the person and was going to apologize.

"Naru?"

"You should start looking forward when you walk," Naru reprimands her.

They found a bench nearby and took a seat. Both of them were silent.

_Oh god. I was frantically trying to find him and now that I have, I am nervous!_

While Mai was deep in her thoughts, Naru eyes her from the corner of his eye and smiles at the funny expressions Mai had. Once she was done thinking, or overheated, she suddenly stop all movement.

Trying to start a conversation, Naru asks Mai something that he is curious about, "Did you buy a cake while looking for me?"

"Eh?" Mai looks at the small cake box she had and finally remembered about it.

"Um..no. it's..err.." Mai shyly holds out the box to Naru, "I tried making it myself."

Naru takes the box and opens it. Inside was a slice of Chocolate Chiffon Cake that she had learned how to bake from him. On top of the cake, there was a kanji written with white chocopen, '愛'. Naru nonchalantly took the plastic fork prepared at the side and starts eating the cake. This made Mai angry.

"Can't you at least say something before you eat?" Mai asks with venom.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this!_

With the fork in his mouth, he looks at Mai, confused.

Mai stood up angrily and moves to stand in front of him.

"I'm telling you I like you, idiot!" Mai confesses loudly, making sure that Naru had heard it.

Continuing with tears welling up in her eyes, Mai says, "I like you Naru… I don't even know why. You are such a narcissist! You belittle me ever chance you get, yet you treat me nicely once in a while. You hate it when someone challenges you, and would always make sure you thoroughly crush them with every ounce you've got. I know I'm not a person of your calibre, but I can't stop my feelings that keeps growing each time I see and think of you. Damn it! Why do I even like a guy that is almost as cold as absolute zero? You didn't even react when you say the word I wrote painstakingly for you!"

Mai stood there, her hands covering her face as she cries. Finally. She had let it out. She knew that her confession is just for her own self-satisfaction.

Her confession wasn't supposed to happen this way. She had planned to give the cake to him with the kanji 'Love' on it as an indirect way of telling him her feelings because she doesn't have the guts to say it. Then he just had to eat the cake as though the word wasn't even there and made her say out her feelings for him, in public!

Still crying, Mai sobs in between her words, "..stupid Naru.. I hate you…making me do this.. I hate—"

Naru tugs on her wrists, pulling her hands away from her tear-stricken face. Place his forehead softly on hers, Naru whispers, "I'm sorry."

It was really unfair. She had said so much about her feelings for him and his only reply was that his sorry. Yet, Mai knew she could never hate him. There were lies. She could never hate him when her love for him is this strong.

Letting go of her wrists by her side, he wipes her tears away. His face still considerable close to hers. Mai sniffs back her tears as she starts to glare at him.

"You don't hate me. I know that. I don't hate you too. In fact, it's the opposite," Naru says.

Mai froze on the spot. Naru smirks, knowing that she was trying to process what he had just said. Then he backs away to pack the cake into its box. Once he was done, Mai seem even more confused and puzzled.

_He doesn't hate me. It is the opposite. Opposite of hate…_

"Uwagusuri will be closed for some time before I get back. It seems that Mother wants to see my face for a while. So, you'll be working at the Takigawa's store from tomorrow on. Don't slack just because I am not there," Naru explains.

_Uwagusuri? Closed? …_

Then Naru starts walking and Mai grabs his sleeve, making him stop.

"You're leaving? But..but, you haven't explain it to me yet! What you mean by—" Once again, Mai was cut short by Naru's sudden action.

Naru had turned back and kiss Mai on the forehead before calling her an idiot.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mai shouts after Naru walks off.

The next day, Naru took the earliest flight back to England. Mai didn't even get her chance to say goodbye. Though, Gene called her to assure her that Naru will definitely be back at her side.

-England-

"I see Noll!"

Naru sighs the moment Gene bear hugged him. It felt a little weird being back in his home country. He feels a little lonely.

"Mother, Father, guess what, Noll had a girlfriend back in Japan!" Gene announce excitedly.

Both his parents were surprised. Of course they are. Naru, the coldest person they knew, actually has a girlfriend!

"Oh my. She must be a lovely girl to be able to break that Noh mask of yours and even melt you heart," Naru's mother comments as she smiles lovingly at the thought of Naru with a girl.

"Gene, you have to buck up. Even your no-expression brother has gotten a girlfriend," their father nudges at Gene.

Gene pouts because Naru, the younger of the twins, had gotten a girl before him.

_Are there going to continue on without my say in this?_

"She is not my girlfriend, yet."

…

"Noll, who is confident about his looks, couldn't get the girl?"

"Maybe it is due to Noll's personality."

"Or maybe…he is just shy!"

_Well, she'll be my girlfriend once I get back._

_End of 26__th__ Bake_

**I have to say the ending of the chapter sucks. And seriously, why does this chapter feel like the last!**

**Haha, I had the hardest time when thinking of how to show that Naru calms Mai down. Then, I remembered something that happened to me and just put it in. Well, the situation was different in my case. Haha.**

**I have to admit, Naru is pretty OOC in this because…it isn't like he showed any romantic actions to Mai in either the manga or anime! Sigh…**

**The last chapter, Last Bake will most probably be uploaded before the week ends. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Uwagusuri. Thank you for reading and please review/favourite if you found it nice! **


	27. The Final Bake

_The Last Bake: Bonbons_

It's already been a month since Mai started working at the Takigawas Japanese sweets store. The store was busy as usual, as it had been since Naru's departure to England. Almost all the customers know Mai, not only because she is always making conversations with the customers but also because she was famous due to her embarrassing act the previous year. That is because most of Takigawa's customers are Mai's acquaintance or live around her neighbourhood. Although still embarrassed about the incident, Mai gets along with the customers. Masako would sometimes drop by with John, just to irritate the hell out of Mai. Osamu comes by when he has some left over sweets for Mai. The other person that seems to visit the store is Lin. He would always come by, sit at his usual favourite corner and order tea, tea made by Mai.

Mai was once again busy at the store and as she walks towards the customer that sits near the entrance, the door opens. Mai stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe it. It had been so long since she had seen him that it felt like she was hallucinating.

"N-Naru? Is that really you, Naru?" Mai asks softly as she approaches the man she had been waiting for a whole month.

Naru smiles and spread his arms open. Mai runs to him and hugs him. Naru hugs her back, not bothering with the stares they were getting.

"I said I'd be back," Naru whispers.

Mai brushes away the tears at the corner of her eyes and tilt her head back to look at Naru.

"Yup, you are."

Naru leans in closer to her face.

_He's going to kiss me? In front of all these people!?_

His lips were just an inch away from hers. Just a little more and—

"MAI! WAKE UP!"

Mai sits up straight with a startle, looking around her and found Ayako with an irritated expression on.

"I told you to keep a look out for customers, not sleep on the job!" Ayako starts nagging, but Mai was too busy thinking back about her dream.

_So it was just a dream..we were about to ki-ki-kiss! … hehe, I should have known Naru would never kiss me in front of a crowd. Why would he? Hehe_

Apparently, Mai had a dream about Naru returning from England and coming into the Japanese store, looking for her. Whereas the store was unbelievably quiet and empty. Very unlike the days Mai work on. However, Mai could only think of the dream. It certainly was a nice dream.

Mai couldn't stop grinning and smiling to herself. Ayako, annoyed at the fact that she had just been ignored, she pinches Mai's cheeks and pull on it. Mai struggles against Ayako and was saved by Houshou.

"Why did you do that?" Mai asks Ayako, confused.

Ayako flips her hair back, angrily, before answering, "You were smiling happily to yourself while ignoring me!"

Houshou looks at Mai, then smiles, "What kind of dream did you have that made you smile like an idiot while Ayako was nagging?"

"I wasn't nagging!"

Mai remembers the dream and blushes. Houshou probes her to tell them about the dream she had. Trusting that they won't spread it or even tell the person involved, Mai recounts her dream.

When Mai was done, she even told them about the almost-kiss part, both Houshou and Ayako laughs loudly.

"Were you disappointed that the kiss didn't happen even though it was just a dream?" Ayako tease Mai.

Adding on, Houshou says, "With a dream like that, it might just happen!"

_Really? But, if it happens.. then the kiss—_

"Dreams are usually the opposite of reality," a feminine voice suddenly said.

The three of them turn to face the only other person in the store, Masako.

Houshou frowns, "Must you make Mai-chan's mood dip by saying that?"

Mai wasn't really that upset about it because she knew Masako was just trying to irritate her as usual. Though it did make her a tiny weeny bit upset. Then, the question Ayako asks next made her really depress.

"So has that Boy called you when he'll be returning?" Ayako asks, trying to lighten the mood but ends up stepping on a landmine.

_Naru… he hasn't called me for a week. I want to ask Gene but I promised Naru I wouldn't call Gene without telling him I would…_

"It's been a week… since he called me," Mai says solemnly as her eyes become downcast.

To rub salt on Mai's wound, Masako comments, "Shows that he is bored of you. Guess he won't be coming back after all."

"Masako, that was too much!—Mai!"

Mai ran out of the store, tears threatening to fall. She kept running and running, until she arrive at the bench where she had part with Naru, a month ago.

Back at the Takigawa store, a customer arrives.

"Welcome—"

"I'd like a box of bonbons if you have."

While Houshou was dilly dallying, Ayako answers the customer before telling Houshou to get what the customer wants.

_Naru will come back right? He.. will won't he? But, there is no reason for him to. Even Uwagusuri can just be closed. He's rich anyways. If he has to open up a shop, he can open it up anywhere else, even in England. There isn't any reason for him to come back… He wouldn't possibly come back for me. He hasn't said he like me. Not once. It's always me…_

Mai cries as she thinks back about the times she shared with Naru. It felt like a long time had passed yet the feelings felt as though it was just yesterday. She could remember his every word, expression and touch.

_I'm such an idiot, Naru. Falling for you… you won't be coming-_

"Aren't you suppose to welcome me back with a smile instead of that ugly face you have on?" a familiar voice could be heard.

Mai looks up with tears streaming down her face. The sight in front of her was unbelievable, rather, she was afraid.

_What if.. I am just imaging that he is here?_

Mai lunges herself to Naru and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"I'm back, Mai," Naru says with a smile as he returns her hug with one hand.

_He's real._

Mai smiles, "Welcome back, Naru."

Their embrace continues for a while before Mai suddenly lets go of Naru. Naru felt a little disappointed at the lack of warmth. Then, Mai starts hitting his chest lightly.

"What did you mean ugly face? You couldn't even see my face," Mai childishly picks a fight with Naru.

Letting her continue hitting him, Naru retorts, "I don't need to see it to know it. I've seen it more than once."

Mai continues with her hitting, now at his shoulders.

"Mou. You only think you are good looking in anything you do. In the first place, you still haven't answer my confession!" Mai argues.

Naru chuckles, "I was kidding. You look helplessly adorable when you cry, Mai."

Mai stops her actions for a moment before continuing but this time hitting him harder.

"That doesn't answer my confession…"

Before Mai knew it, one of her wrists were held by Naru, which made her stop hitting him. Then, he pulls her closer and places his lips on hers. Mai's eyes flutter close as Naru licks her lips before pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?" Naru smugly asks.

…_ki-kiss… he.. kissed me… on the..lips! … hehehe._

"Mou!" Mai pouts at Naru, then smiles.

Tired of standing, they took a seat on the bench. Both we silent before Naru decides to break it by saying something odd.

"It tastes sweet this time."

_? What in the world is he talking about?_

Naru continues on, "I couldn't taste anything the first time. Maybe because it was too brief."

Mai racks her brain for some answers before she realises something.

_He was awake when I kissed him!?_

"I didn't think you'd attack me while I was asleep," Naru tried to say it nonchalantly, but Mai knew he was teasing her.

Mai looks away from him, her face beet red. She couldn't feel any more embarrassed.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Naru smirks.

Mai turns to face him before shouting, "You narcissist!"

"It's called fact, Mai," Naru said simply.

Mai could only pout and glare at Naru as he continues smirking with pride. Just then, a gust of wind had caused the sakura (cherry blossoms) petals to dance. It was a breath-taking view to see the beautiful white with a tint of pink flowers dance in the wind.

"Here," Naru says as a familiar looking box dangles in front of her.

"A white day gift," Naru adds, with a hue of pink on his cheeks.

Mai giggles silently as she opens the box. The contents of the box made her remember the first time she had met Naru.

-Flashback-

_Stupid! Why did I have to embarrass myself like that in front of him! This is totally Osamu's fault._

Mai had managed to embarrass herself in front of the guy that she had a crush on in her university. Just as Mai was grumbling to herself about how stupid she was, a black haired guy in a chef's uniform walked pass. He stopped in front of Mai and kneeled to her level. Mai, sensing the unwanted presence, looked up and saw that the guy was not only pale looking but also good looking. He had dark grey eyes that seem to go deep into the abyss, a look that seems to not have a care about the world. The good looking guy stretched out his hand towards Mai with a box in tow.

_It smells good. Wonder what it is…_

Mai glared at the guy before reluctantly accepting the box of confectionary. Just as Mai opened the box, the said guy walked away silently. The box had contained Bonbons and Mai, feeling in the dumps, did not realize what it was and just stuffed her mouth with it.

-End of Flashback-

_Bonbons was the first thing I received from him. It was also the start which led to me meeting Naru. Hehe, Naru does remember._

"Wait. They don't contain alcohol in it, right?" Mai asks cautiously.

She knew exactly what alcohol does to her. Once was enough, she didn't have to go through it again. Especially with Naru being near. In the first place, she is underage!

"I clearly told them not to put it in," Naru answers Mai.

Satisfied with the answer, Mai eats the bonbons one after another until only one was left.

"Na..ru… YOU HEARTLESS JERK!" Mai suddenly scream, making Naru jump back a little.

"I confessed my love to you in..PUBLIC on VALENTINES, yet…what do I get? A stupid box of bonbons. Bonbons! How ridiculous—" Mai had been slurring her words, a sign of being drunk.

Mai words died out as Naru leans in to kiss her deeply, thrusting his tongue in when he got the opportunity. Mai's eyes were shut tightly and she didn't know what to do. She could only follow Naru's movements. His tongue felt really good in her mouth. Just as she was getting into it, she could feel her lungs constrict, wanting air. As though knowing what was happening to Mai, Naru pulls away. Mai had a daze look on her face as she tries to process what had just happened.

" I love you, idiot."

Naru was blushing but Mai didn't care about that. His words kept repeating in her mind.

"_I love you, idiot."_

"_I love you, idiot."_

"_I love you, idiot."_

His words were repeating like a mantra. Mai turns redder each time Naru's words repeat in her mind. Noticing the lack of response from Mai, Naru knew she was trying to grasp what was going on.

_How can she taste so sweet anyways?_

Back at a certain Japanese styled store…

"Ayako, I think I accidentally gave Naru-bou the bobons with alcohol in it again," Houshou says, horrified.

Ayako gave her husband a look that says 'Not again'.

Houshou looks at his wife with a guilty look, "I must have been out of my mind because Naru-bou suddenly returned."

"How could you have mistaken them twice? To Naru out of everyone," Ayako nags.

"I hope he doesn't give it to Mai-chan again…," Houshou prays.

Ayako whacks his head before saying, "Don't give out alcohol to minors!"

_End of the Last Bake_

***cries***

***cries more***

***cries even more***

**UWAH! I Don't wanna end this, so I'll be making an extra chapter where I can clarify some things in this story. So, please do review about some burning questions you have about his story as well.**

**Now that it is finally done, I shall take a look at the reviews I have for now.**

**I have to say, Giotto27 is the newest reviewer. Haha. Thank you for trying to review at every chapter.**

**Now, time to thank those that favourite-d and followed Uwagusuri! (your name might appear twice)**

**Followers:**

**Alexia1993**

**AssailantAngel**

** .Storm**

**CresentMoonTenshi**

**Ducki9**

**Fish-in-Bowl**

**Gally619**

**GeoDaGiraffe**

**Hellofrombehindthedoor**

** -279**

**Jaz-147**

**Kopitar**

**Krissy2lip**

**Lil'OldNarcissisticMe**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Lunamon3579**

**Makennaandreese**

**MysticalNyla**

**Naruisawesome**

**PsychJediPirate**

**Rocke**

**RosyQ**

**Shayshay-lala**

**Terrixghost hunt1353**

**Twilight Journey**

**Ayumutsubasa**

**Dragongarcia**

**Fuzzymonkey89**

**Gladious**

**Kagome1590**

**missangel87**

**mystery18blue**

**peaches-xenon**

**percabeth8**

**princessofwolfs**

**rosaji**

**Favourite-d:**

**Alexia1993**

** .Storm**

**CresentMoonTenshi**

**GeoDaGiraffe**

**Giotto27**

**Hellofrombehindthedoor**

**Jaz-147**

**JazzofPalePhoenix**

**Kopitar**

**Little Red Ridinghood01**

**Lunamon3579**

**Makennaandreese**

**PsychJediPirate**

**Rocke**

**RosyQ**

**Terrixghost hunt1353**

**duncundog**

**kagome1590**

**lunarstarlight153**

**rosaji**

**To all of you and reviewers and non-members of Fanfiction, I thank you for reading the final chapter of Uwagusuri. This story had been with me for almost a year now. Actually, it has been exactly one year since I started planning out this story. I hope that it had been enjoyable despite some error I've made and also the bad grammar. Haha. Do look forward to the extra chapter of Uwagusuri, even though the status for this story will be completed.**

**Next news, I am currently typing out two tragic stories as I've mentioned before. Those will only be out much much much later. In the meantime, I've started on a short series called 'Our Secret'. I hope you can take a look at it once I upload the first chapter, which will be soon (I hope).**

**Once again, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU READERS OF UWAGUSURI!**


End file.
